Tumbled and Torn
by MissNata13
Summary: There's more to Puck than meets the eye and there's more to the new girl than she leads on. COMPLETE!
1. one

**Hiya! I'm fairly new the the Glee Community but I absolutely love writing but I'm terrible at being committed to a story right now. School and all... ugh. But anyways, I really wanted to take up writing for a while again, but I never had a solid idea to go off on. I really hope you all like this. Don't forget to leave feedback. It makes my day!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER I<strong>

**oOoOo**

"_Jane Doe I don't even know you, _

_But I know fo' sho'.that you are beautiful _

_So baby let me know your name…"_

-"Jane Doe" NeverShoutNever

**oOoOo**

Puck didn't really care about school and that was the worst kept secret in McKinley. The second worst kept secret was that Puck loved women and women loved him but even if he loved their curves and soft skin, he didn't care much about them. In fact, there wasn't a lot of things he cared about, like for example the posters announcing the date of the upcoming prom or what the next song he was singing for Glee club.

It was well known that whatever song he pick was going to rock so there was no worry in what he was singing in the first place.

But today was different. Today was the day things were going to change and Puck had no idea.

It was March the first when Puck first caught a glimpse of her. She walked through the doors of McKinley High School looking petrified. Her eyes were wide and worried. She dodged the students like a magnet as she continued walking towards the office. She left a trail of students staring at her in wonder. There was noting like a fresh face to shake the foundations of school gossip.

The New Kid.

Puck smirked. Fresh meat. He had already begun to scheme on how to take advantage of vulnerability. It shouldn't be hard. In fact, he was Puckerman. Girls and hustling was his thing. They just came naturally. He closed his locker and took one last glance at the girl. For a split second her dark brown eyes locked with his. She looked down and shuffled passed him. Puck stared after her for a while. Her shoulders sank in relief the moment she located the office. Puck bit his lip and took a quick guy analysis of the girl. She was decent. Not bad to look at…

"Hey!"

Puck flinched. He looked down to see Santana glaring up at him in her Cheerios uniform. He closed his locker door and smiled down at his 'girlfriend'. Puck really didn't believe in relationships and lucky for him neither did Santana but together they had a real good time whether it was making out or trying to find new spots around school to support their extracurricular activities. And in reality, she wasn't_ too_ bad. She was in the Cheer team for crying out loud. The girl was fit and Puck was crazy about that.

Santana smirked, "Why so jumpy? Think the cops are on to you after yesterday?"

Puck leaned against the lockers and groaned, "What are you talking about?"

"Coach's tires have been slashed." She shrugged, "Don't tell me it wasn't you. Who else in the Glee club would have the guts?"

Puck dodged Santana who was about to give him a rewarding kiss.

"I don't know. Brittney said she was good with knifes." Puck breathed out, "Listen I've got to go. I have Spanish with Mr. Schu first period. It's the only class that I can get away with sleeping and still get a decent grade."

Santana scowled, "Since when do you care about class?"

Puckerman shrugged, "_I don't_ but I want to graduate to get out of this hell hole."

He began to walk away and when he was just about to turn around the corner to the main hall Santana shouted.

"_Keep dreaming!"_

His jaw firmed. The only thing he hated most besides short skirts with leggings was being doubted. Although Santana was only being a bitch, as she usually was, she didn't mean it but it still hurt. He knew he wasn't the best student at McKinley and he fully recognized that the probability of him graduating on time was slim but there was a small ache of hope in him that kept him believing. Besides, he had Glee Club. That counted for something. If he couldn't make a grade in one class he begged Mr. Schu to convince his teachers that he was making improvement. His D's were now a hard earned C- and he could live with being average. He wished football could do the same to bump his grade up a bit more but since most of the football players were complete idiots there was no chance in hell teachers would sympathize with an athlete, unless it was Finn.

Puck reached Spanish class. Mr. Schu brightened up when he saw Puck who was in no mood to be taught anything.

"_Buenos Dias_, Noah." He grinned, "How's your day so far?"

Puck frowned, "_No Bueno._"

He walked to his desk at the back of class and quickly took up the offer of taking a nap on the hard surface. Puck's dreams were usually the same. He had one reoccurring dream since he was 7 and that was being Cowboy Puck. Cowboy Puck was completely fearless, rescued animals in peril and best of all; he got a lot of good head from countless of needy women. Cowboy Puck was a complete badass. If there was one complaint Puck had about his dream was that it wasn't available in a tv show for everybody to see. It was ten times better than the crap that was plaguing tv nowadays.

Unfortunately this time around, Cowboy Puck was cleaning his horse. He brushed the hair of his horse over and over again.

That's all the dream was. Hey, even the greatest of dreams had their bad moments. Puck was so bored of his dream he forced himself to wake up. He squinted up at Mr. Schu who was writing something on the chalkboard. His vision was blurred so he rubbed his eyes and saw that today's lesson was the feminization and emasculation of words. Puck sighed. He learned this last year, when he took the class with Miss Gonzalez.

Puck grinned. She was a good tutor as well.

He leaned back enjoying the good memories he had when something caught his eye. He looked to his right and saw the new girl sitting next to him, taking notes. She noticed Puck and she smiled at him.

"Hi." She whispered.

Puck knitted his brows together. He sat up straighter and studied her. He could tell she felt uncomfortable the moment she knew she was being stared at. Her cheerful smile gradually faded away and she concentrated on her note taking. Puck looked away and scowled.

Usually Mr. Schu, being the peppy teacher he was, would have introduced the new girl to the class. Puck didn't know why it bothered him that he missed it. He must have missed thirty minutes of class but that he didn't care for. He missed her name. Puck looked at her once more.

Her brown wavy hair reached down to the middle of her back. All of the brown contrasted her porcelain skin, which was way too soft looking for Puck's liking. And just before Puck came up with an opinion of what she was wearing, her brown eyes connected with his once more and Puck quickly looked away.

She looked like a Jane. Puck nodded. She was definitely a Jane. She could pass off as the Rachel Berry's laidback indie cousin and Jane wasn't as nearly an anal name like Rachel. Puck's only option to find out her name was asking her and since texting was out of the question he quickly ripped off a page and scribbled the question on the piece of paper. Only when Mr. Schu's back was facing them did he past the note over to the girl named Jane.

She opened up the note and cocked her head. Puck could tell she struggled not to smile. That was expected. Puck had the power to make any girl swoon even with a simple piece of notebook paper. It took skill. He celebrated his early victory. He stretched in his desk, flexing his well-earned muscles, deliberately showing them off.

Jane passed the note back. Puck anxiously ripped it open and much to his disappointment Jane was not her name.

"What for?" Puck read out loud.

The girl bit her bottom lip and nodded. As she looked away Puck noticed that the corner of her lip twitched up into a smile she was obviously trying to hide. He was rooting for Jane. He's never been with a Jane before and this girl better be named Jane. And the fact that this _Jane _was refusing to give up her name so quickly made Puck wonder about her even more.

In fact he was so worked up on the mere fact that she didn't hand up her name, he was about to send her a response and angrily and aggressively charm his way into her but he was interrupted.

The bell rang and just before he got to ask for her name again she disappeared. Puck only got a glimpse of the wisps of hair that flew out the door. Puck was determined to catch up to her. He shoved this school things in his backpack and rushed out.

"Noah?" Mr. Schu called out.

Puck paused and turned to his teacher, annoyed that _Jane _was now gone and lost in the crowd.

"Yea?"

"I managed to convince your English teacher to raise that grade. As for calculus, extra credit is your only option." He apologetically shrugged, "You know sometimes slacking takes more work at the end, Puckerman."

Puck stood there thinking about what Santana said. It plagued his thoughts like a serious virus when he stopped to think about school; one of the many reasons he hardly thought about school, to stopped the worrying.

"Mr. Schu, do you think I could graduate?" Puck asked.

He smiled at the student. Puck rolled his eyes. It was a genuine question and he was about to get that 'if you believe in yourself' speech. Mr. Schu reached out to pat Puck's back and he nodded.

"Yea, I do." He grinned, "Now hurry up. I'm not voiding any more tardy slips."

Puck sighed, "Fine."

oOoOo

True to his word, Puck raced to his next class and thanks to his forgetful memory, he headed straight to weight class, which he usually skipped out on to meet Santana underneath the bleachers for a little one-on-one session. He didn't realize his mistake until lunch rolled along and he was face with a very angry Santana.

"Where the hell were you?" She hissed at him, slamming her lunch tray next to him. Santana crossed her arms, waiting for a reply. It's not that Puck didn't want to say he forgot because he didn't. Five minutes into weight class he pitched a tent and he realized that his little friend was now expecting his daily dose of Santana. The hard part about being horny (no pun intended) was that this time, he just didn't want to go and find Santana to fix his problem. He merely excused himself and headed for a very hot shower where he took care of it himself.

"Puck." Santana snapped her fingers, "Are you going to answer me? Or do I have to find Sam again."

Puck shrugged. Santana, not having any of his bull, flipped her tray onto Puck's lap and smeared his pudding, which he was looking forward to eating, on his hair.

"Dumped." She spat, "Don't come looking for me, you dick."

He could hear the snickers coming from his football team, the stares from his fellow Glee club members, and the rest of the school who was already taking about their break-up.

He sat there, pudding-licous Puck, trying to make sense of everything. People were starting to point. Even the nerds. Puck shoved the table away and threatened the first person he came in contact with, unfortunately it was a lunch lady who ran for cover but he got to shove some kids against the walls before making his grand exit.

Puck stormed to the nearest bathroom where he shoved his head underneath the faucet to clean out his hair. He muttered out a slew of profanities enough to get him suspended if he was over heard.

It was more than just being dumped. Puck was just a generally angry person and he hated himself for it. He doesn't talk about his problems, he doesn't take any crap, and he definitely does not take humiliation well. The water was burning his scalp and he closed the tap. He felt the water drip off his forehead.

"Want to talk about it?"

Puck lifted his head to find Quinn, at the entrance of the boys bathroom. Puck's jaw firmed up and he shook his head.

"Fuck off." Puck muttered.

Quinn's head leaned against the door frame, "You know she's going to come crawling back. What is this, the fifth time you've guy's have broken up in a month?".

"Regardless," Puck grabbed his backpack and his letterman jacket, "Who says I'll take her back?"

"Your record." Quinn sighed, "You know prom is coming up and she will not go by herself."

"It's not my problem." Puck shrugged, trying to seem careless.

"Please Puckerman, can you find yourself someone who's actually worth the fights? You don't want to be stuck by her side if she ends up pregnant or something, right?" Quinn cocked her head and stepped in deeper into the boy's bathroom.

"Got you pregnant," Puck shot a glare at her, "I didn't stick by your side."

"Yeah, but that was different." Quinn shook her head, "Why don't you try being single for a while."

Puck snorted.

"I'm serious. It could be good for you." Quinn advised, "Or why don't you talk to Lauren Zizes again?"

"I think she'll rip off my balls if I go near her." Puck sighed.

"What happened between you two?" Quinn asked.

"Took her virginity." Puck answered.

Quinn's face grew hard, "I don't need to know more."

oOoOo

Glee Club was a drag. Puck wasn't enjoying the new song selections that Mr. Schu picked for Nationals. He was going through the motions while everybody was singing and dancing their hearts out on the theatre stage. Even Santana seemed to be unfazed. Shouldn't Puck be too?

It had to more than just the break up to be affecting him, Puck was sure of it. The only thing that was annoying him more than seeing Santana smiling was that he couldn't figure out what it was that was putting a damn rain cloud over his head. The music stopped and Mr. Schu called them in, for a list of critiques.

Rachel was greatly offended when she was called out for being out of tune. Most of the Glee Club smirked but even that didn't make Puck's day better. Seeing Rachel down would usually make him happy and he couldn't even crack a smile at her blank stare.

"Alright, kids seeing how we haven't had any assignments for a while, this week I want you to take it easy." Mr. Schu shrugged, "Nationals are in a month and I don't want to over work you-"

"Mr. Schu!" Rachel's hand shot in the air, "Although you're very kind to consider taking it easy on us, isn't this the time when we should be tested on our limits? The time when we know our boundaries and discover new things about ourselves that can ultimately benefit the outcome of National?"

"Give it a rest Berry." Puck sighed out.

The rest of the club agreed.

Quinn raised her hand, "Bathroom?"

"No," Mr. Schu answered, "Rachel is right, is there anything any of your want to do this week?"

The club remained quiet.

"Excellent. How about creating your own assignment for this weeks assignment, the only criteria is testing yourselves."

"What!" Finn exclaimed.

"Mr. Schu that makes no sense!" Tina exclaimed.

"I get it." Brittney shrugged.

Puck raised his hand, "Can I be exempt from this? I have detention all week."

Mr. Schu was clearly agitated, "No."

"Mr. Schu, I still don't get what the assignment is." Artie rolled up, looking up at Brittney who instantly sat on his lap.

"Like Rachel said, this is the time of discovery! Why not use the assignment to do whatever creativity flows out? This is the perfect assignment to test out genres of music you're not comfortable with or use the chance to dance or act out! Anything goes! As long as we haven't seen if been done before. Rachel that means no show tunes for you."

Rachel frowned.

Artie smiled, "So if we've done it before then it's out?"

"Yup!" Mr Schuster smiled, "This should be fun. Stepping out of your comfort zone should be interesting. Alright class dismissed."

Puck grudgingly walked off stage, while everybody else hung out excitingly discussing this weeks assignment. Puck didn't have his usually instant bright idea and he doubted that anyone would jump in and suggest something to him as Rachel usually did. Besides, they have already worked together in the past, there was no way Mr. Schu would allow another duet.

Puck threw on his letterman and headed towards his next "class", detention. But before he walked into the office he bumped into that new girl.

_Jane._

Their shoulders collided, causing her to pivot. Puck smirked, watching her walk backwards with this dazed look on her face. Puck knew she was thinking about him. But like all, good dreams that involve Puck, things just go wrong.

Jane walked right into the toughest football players Azimio, Israel, and Karofsky. Needless to say they were livid until they realized it was the new girl. They stared at her until they all exchanged looks which meant they were ready to pounce.

"Lookie here boys." Azimio snarled, "Fresh meat!"

"How 'bout we show her what McKinley is really about." Israel nudged Azimio, both chuckling.

Karofsky stepped closer to Jane, "You like slushies?"

Puck's hands balled up to fist. He wasn't in fight mode. It was more of an annoyance mode. He couldn't walk away from something he indirectly caused. He mentally cursed as he approached the scene to save the new girl.

"Karofsky, fuck off." Puck grabbed Jane's elbow and shoved the girl behind him.

"What's it to you Puckerman, found a new lady friend?" Azimio smirked at the girl behind him, "The whole school knows he's a bad lay, sweet pee. Better off alone, if you know what I mean."

Out of instinct, Puck shoved Azimio but before things escalated too quickly the small girl was right in the middle, pushing Puck back.

"He's not worth it, Noah." She said, looking back at the trio of idiots, "Thank you though."

Puckerman stared the trio down until Jane walked him far enough to where it didn't matter anymore. He turned back around and continued walking with the girl who remained quiet, clutching her books tightly to her chest. He turned aimlessly around a corner, he had to walk off the adrenaline.

"Do you really want to follow me? I'm not going to class." Puck stalely said.

The girl shrugged, "Where are you going?"

"Away." Puck answered.

Puck felt a tiny hand stop him. Her light grasp on his arm was enough to stop the unstoppable Puck.

"Do you like ice cream?" She asked.

Puck let out a dry laugh. Was this girl serious? Can she not see who Puck was? Nobody really associated with him unless they had business to attend to, which was often. Santana was usually around for the pleasure, the freshman Chemistry teacher bought the majority of his weed, and the Glee Club used his for his talent. There was hardly anybody in Puck's life that was around for just him other than Mr. Schu, but that was expected. Teacher's are paid to be concerning and whatnot.

In all reality, nobody has ever asked Puck out for ice cream. Not even his mom. His rough background, which wasn't really rough at all, consist of a non-caring Jewish mother who inherited a hefty amount of money when Puck's father past away. He's heard it all before.

Puck's just another rebellious teen, going through tough issues, and having a hard time coping.

It wouldn't have been so hard if someone had asked him out to ice cream, but there was nameless girl that Puck insisted was named Jane. She was looking up at him, waiting for an answer.

Puck gave her a small nod. She smiled as the both headed for the doors.

"So what's your name?" Puck shoved his hands in his pockets, secretly rooting for something other than Jane. It wore out. He wasn't sure if he would like to moan out Jane while he took care of business that night.

"Sophie."

And Puck was hooked.


	2. two

**Thank you for your reviews! I had planned to update much sooner but school got in the way. Luckily, I've been on top of this. I'm already working on Chapter Seven and wouldn't you like to know what happens. HA.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER II<strong>

**oOoOo**

_"Friends, lovers, or nothing_  
><em>We'll never be the in-between<em>  
><em>So give it up."<em>

- "Friends, Lovers, or Nothing" John Mayer

**oOoOo**

It was one of those things in movies that was happening to Puck. He sat across Sophie in the Ice Cream Parlor and he couldn't hear a single thing. Sophie's lips were moving and Puck was really trying to listen but for some odd reason it felt like his world was on the mute button. He studied Sophie who was shrugging and explaining an elaborate story that Puck was missing out. Suddenly, her eyes connected with him and her voice rang out loud and clear.

"Are you in anything at school?" She spooned a heaping amount of chocolate ice cream into her mouth.

Puck cleared his throat, nodding, "Uh, yeah. Football and Glee Club."

"Glee Club?" Sophie mixed her toppings well into her ice cream, "You really sing?"

Puck nodded, "Yup."

"I won't lie. I think that's pretty cool. My old high school was private. Strictly religious. The only Glee Club we had was the Chamber choir that sang during mass on Sundays." Sophie shrugged, "It wasn't _that_ cool and I really can't sing, so joining wasn't an option."

Although he had a hard time trying to shove the image of Sophie in a school girl outfit to the back of his head, Puck sat up straighter, trying to look genuinely interested, "You can't sing? You're lying."

"I'm not!" Sophie insisted, "I really can't! I'm not as good as other people."

"Why don't you join?" Puck asked, "You don't need to be talented."

Sophie rolled her eyes, "Isn't the whole point of Glee Club is knowing how to sing?"

"Mike can't sing." Puck pointed out.

"Mike?"

Puck shoved a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth, "Ooo nee oo eet Ike."

"Hmm?" Sophie cocked her head.

Puck swallowed, receiving a brain freeze for a prize, "Ouch! I said you need to meet Mike. He's not the greatest singer but a pretty decent dancer."

Sophie's shoulders sank, "Oh, _that_ Mike. I can't dance either."

Puck shook his head, "Now that I don't believe."

"I swear!" Sophie exclaimed.

"Alright get up." Puck stood up, motioning Sophie to do the same.

She looked around the small empty ice cream shop wondering if anybody would notice two teenagers randomly dancing.

"No one's looking, now come on!" Puckerman grabbed Sophie's hand and pulled her up.

"What kind of dancing?" She rubbed her elbow with her hand.

"You like salsa?" Puck asked.

"I like it on my chips." Sophie grinned.

"Oh, a girl with a sense of humor. You don't see that everyday." Puck rolled his eyes, "Noah…" Sophie shied away.

Puck stopped, "Why do you call me that? And how in the hell do you know that's my name?"

Sophie stood up, placing her hands on her hips, "Roll call in Spanish class. You snored when Mr. Schuster called your name."

Puck shrugged it off. He was used to the comments of his snoring in class. Contrary to popular belief, Puck wasn't a loud snorer because he was trying to agitate his teachers, on the other hand he couldn't help himself and Puck was sure he'd get a lot less detentions if it wasn't for his snoring.

"It's Puck." He grinned, flaunting the jock in him. He flexed a little, spun around, did a salsa step. Usually girls went crazy over that shit but Sophie just stared at him, her eyes narrowed and cocked her head to the side. She was clearly unimpressed.

This boggled Puck's mind. He was irresistible! Not many can pull off being a man and having the voice of an angel and he clearly was one of the few who can.

"Noah…" Sophie shrugged, reaching for her things.

"So are you gonna dance with me?" Puck held out his hands, stopping her from taking another step.

Sophie shook her head, "Um actually I have to head out now."

Puck scoffed, "No, you don't."

The girl bit her lip, "Sorry. Maybe next time."

Sophie wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed him. She buried her face in his chest before she let him go and headed for the door. Puck suddenly found himself very alone in the ice cream shop wondering if had just experienced a hug. He has been hugged before, right? Puck tried to traced back in his memory if any arms had embraced him but none of them seemed as nice as Sophie's.

He watched Sophie bounce off, waving at him through the glass as she walked away. The boy was confused. It was easy to get her to open up but just as they were both having a decent conversation, Sophie completely abandon him.

Puck was nothing but intrigued by her but, unfortunately, there wasn't much to do but walk home as well.

The walk was all too familiar to Puck. There was a Pizzeria on the corner of the street that he lived on that he frequently visited often. Unfortunately, Puck was in no mood for pizza and facing his street that was only the beginning. The moment he turned the corner, he was faced with a lone winding uphill to his home. Puck stood there for a moment before embarking on the journey.

He would have gladly skipped the walk if he had his Range Rover but sadly, Puck's mother has him on a tight leash with money after he neglected to pay off his credit card. In fact, the leash was so tight, Puck never had money to fill up the tank of his prized possession. And then there was all those speeding tickets and traffic fines… not to mention juvie. It was enough to have him grounded by his mother for the rest of his life.

Puck took off his letterman and threw it over his shoulder.

The hill was enough to exhaust even the fittest of football players and Puck was no exception. He reached the gate out of breath as he pressed a varied of numbers on the dial pad to allow the gate to open.

Puck shoved his hands in his pockets and began to whistle. He had a feeling his mother was inside ready to pounce on him the moment he entered. Usually, his mother bothered him about school and grades, like any normal parent would do, except to Puck, it seemed like she did those things because it was expected of her and not because she really cared for him.

The moment the door closed behind him, Puck tried to sneak off to his bedroom.

"Noah?"

Puck cringed, "Yes?"

"Dear come into the living room. I have something to tell you." Puck's mom called out.

Puck knew it was either school or girls that she wanted to discuss. There was the matter of college and his future that was quickly coming and speaking of future, she constantly bothered Puck to ditch Santana for someone more apt for him, like someone under the same caliber as they were. Puck clenched his teeth.

Just once he would love to pick what to do.

"Yea mom?" He poke his head in before, he actually walked in the living room where his mom was reading a book. She didn't say a word. She simply held up her hand, asking him to wait until she finished reading. Puck rolled his eyes.

"Noah, how's school?" Her eyes flickered up to his. Puck quickly focused his vision on the book his mom was reading.

"Alright." He shrugged, "How's that book?"

"I don't like it." She continued reading, "Listen Noah, I just received a call and I have the perfect girl for you."

"No mom." Puck shook his head.

"Well we all know Santana maybe a nice girl but from what I've heard she's not marital material." His mother finally put her book down and stood up.

It was ridiculous.

Puck wasn't a serious kind of guy. And even if he was, marriage? His mom was clearly out of her mind.

"Mom, I'm in high school." Puck gritted his teeth, "And there's not nothing wrong with Santana. Maybe she _is_ marital material."

His mother smirked, "So in all these months you've been dating her why haven't I been introduced? I hope you're joking."

Puck remained stoic. The only reason Puck never brought Santana was because it was more than obvious that besides the sex, Santana was interested in money as well. She had dumped him once for having bad credit, the last thing Puck wanted Santana to see was who he really was.

Puck was the son of incredibly rich parents. He never really talked about his family to anyone. The only person that knew was Finn and that's because, as kids, Finn used to spend the nights over to watch all the scary movies his mother never let him watch.

"Noah?" His mother said in a sing-song voice, "Answer me."

"I'm not with Santana anymore." Puck admitted. He nodded and peaced out as his mother became animated about the possibility of finding a perfect partner for her son. As Puck climbed the stairs, his mom stood at the base, excitedly planning out Puck's date.

"I didn't make any promises mom," Puck yelled form the top of the staircase, "But if you want a solid answer then it's NO!"

By the time he reached his room, Puck was agitated. He switched on the tv and mindlessly stared at the screen. The only thing he was paying attention to was the buzz in his head that wouldn't stop. His mind was racing and it strangely was focused on Glee Club and their new assignment this week.

It hadn't occurred to Puck to put two and two together. The light blub flashed on, signaling Puck that he had a great idea on the verge once again.

Sophie.

Glee.

It was perfect.

oOoOo

Next morning, Puck was early to Spanish class. Mr. Schu was surprised to find Puck asleep on his desk when he came in to set his things down on his desk.

"Puck is that you?"

Puck twitched up and rubbed his eyes, "Mornin' Mr. Schu."

"Why so early?" He asked, looking over some graded papers, "Do you have a question?"

"I need a song in Spanish." Puck yawned, "For the assignment in Glee."

Mr. Schu look taken aback but a smile grew on his face. He approached the student and sat on the desktop, crossing his arms.

"You know your grade is slipping in this class." Mr. Schu bit his lip, "Down to a B, which isn't bad but if you can find a song and sing it, I'll give you credit for an A."

Puck perked up, "Really?"

Two birds with one stone? Puck was on a roll today. He slapped on a lazy smile on his face. If he could pull off a Spanish song, which won't be hard, he could earn his first A since 6th grade. It kinda put him in an educational mood.

"So what song should I do?" Puck asked.

Mr. Schu laughed, "That's for you to decide."

Puck frowned.

He hadn't heard of a single Spanish song in a while and let's face it, Lima, Ohio isn't exactly a diverse city. Santana was probably the only Hispanic student in the entire school and Puck wasn't going to ask her for any song advise.

Puck sulked and continued to sulk when Sophie walked in and took her seat next to Puck. She took a good look at him and smiled.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked.

Puck shrugged, pretending to be more disappointed that he really was, "Some Glee stuff. You wouldn't understand."

Sophie rolled her eyes, "Try me."

"Nah," He shook his head, "Do you have a pencil I could borrow?"

Sophie sighed and gave him a pencil. Puck slipped out a thanks but Sophie barely smiled at him. Through out Spanish class, Puck did his best to catch her attention. He did his signature 'nonchalantly using my desk as a lounge chair' pose but Sophie was repeating whatever Mr. Schu was saying in English back in Spanish.

"The house is abandon." Mr. Schu said.

Only a couple of people mumbled out the answer but Sophie always responded back loud enough to catch Puck's attention every time, when it clearly should be the other way around.

"_La casa esta abondonada_." Sophie replied.

"Can you call a doctor?"

_"Puedes llamar a un doctor?" _Sophie responded once again.

"How do you do that?" Puck whispered.

Mr. Schu went on saying English phrases while the class monotonously responded. Sophie shrugged and responded in Spanish. Puck had no idea what she had just said.

"How well do you know Spanish?" Puck asked.

This time Sophie looked at him, "I just know."

Puck scoffed, "Screw you then."

Sophie turned to him and crossed her arms, "That's cute."

Puck grinned, "I know."

"It's cute that you're so full of yourself but it's so annoying too. You can't hate it either." Sophie smiled, "How do you do it?"

"Years of experience." Puck smiled back.

"I doubt it." She rolled her eyes.

Puck chewed on his lip and nodded, "Every girl in this school, plus the staff."

Sophie made a face, "You're lying."

Puck shook his head, "Older women are my thing."

Sophie pretended to gag. Puck found her strangely amusing. In fact, now that Puck really thought about it Sophie was easy on the eyes and technically Puck was lying. Sophie was the only girl untouched by the Puckerman himself. And he was going to fix that problem as quickly as possible.  
>He was single wasn't he? Hell, even if he wasn't he'd still tap that. Having a girlfriend hasn't stopped him before from getting what he wants.<p>

Puck leaned over to whisper in her ear, "_Eres muy bonita."_

Sophie turn to look at him, their faces inches away. Puck almost got lost in her pools of brown eyes. He found them hypnotizing if he really looked into them.

"Is that all you had to say to other girls?" Sophie asked.

"Yes."

She laughed softly, "Alright stud, sorry to burst your bubble but I'm not falling for it. I'm down for friends. You know what friends do, right?"

"They don't go to second base?" Puck shrugged, genuinely clueless.

Sophie studied him, curious as to why Puck did not know these things, "No. Have you ever heard of _Friends, Lovers, or Nothing _By John Mayer?"

Puck nodded, "Yes mam, which is why I'm offering lovers."

Sophie rolled her eyes once again, "But I'm choosing friends."

"That's no fun." Puck made a face, "Girls aren't good friends."

Sophie looked clearly offended, "What?"

"Girls are good for one thing." Puck smiled.

Sophie closed her eyes, "Don't even finish that."

"What if it was hugging?" Puck argued.

"That wasn't on your mind." Sophie argued back.

"And if it was?" Puck glared.

"Puck! Sophie!" Mr. Schu yelled, "Is there a problem?"

"No," Puck and Sophie both quickly said. Puck leaned back in his desk while Sophie's face turned bright red. Puck found it amusing.

"Then keep it quiet back there." Mr. Schu sent a warning look at Puck before he turned around to write on the board.

"Way to go Sophie." Puck lightly punched her arm, "Almost got us in trouble."

"Me?" Sophie exclaimed.

"Yes you!" Puck shot back.

Mr. Schu sent them a warning glare and continued on with his lesson.

Sophie bit her lip

Mr. Schu turned back around, "Enough! The two of you, office, now!"

Sophie's jaw firmed. Her eyes were hard as she grabbed her things and made her way towards Mr. Schu who was writing out their hall passes to the Principle's office. Puck followed her out with the biggest grin on his face. Mr. Schu wasn't sure if he made the right decision on sending them both to the office at the same time but he hoped Sophie was a good student not to fall for Puck's antics.

oOoOo

"Aw come on! That wasn't so bad! Sophie! Sophie!" Puck jogged after his new acclaimed 'friend'. Sophie quickened her pace and dashed into the girl's bathroom. Puck smirked, he's been in the girls bathroom plenty of times so stepping in was not going to be a problem. What did become a problem was Santana who popped up, stopping his journey over to Sophie.

"Who is she?" Santana crossed her arms, "Don't tell me you're after the _new girl_ now."

Puck scoffed, "What's it to you, we're just friends."

Santana looked over at Brittney, "_Just_ friends?"

"Me and Santana are just friends." Brittney shrugged, "It's nothing big."

Santana smirked at Puck, "Couldn't keep you hands off the new girl? Is that why you didn't come to the bleachers yesterday?"

Puck groaned, "Santana. I don't have time. Besides, you broke up with me. Stick to it, cause I am."

Puck side stepped the pair of girls and dashed into the girl's bathroom. Puck was expecting to find Sophie crying her eyes out in a stall or just hiding underneath the sinks to avoid him but she wasn't. She was vigorously washing her hands with thick suds that reached all the way to her elbow. She rinsed off and once again, began to rewash her hands. She was so concentrated on handwashing Puck was pretty sure she didn't notice he was around, plus her hair blocked her face.

"Soph?" Puck called.

Her head snapped up and Sophie's face twisted, "What are you doing in here?"

"I want to say I'm sorry." Puck laughed, he smiled at her but her face looked destroyed. He didn't understand. It was just detention. After being sent to the office, Principle Higgins yelled at them and then sent them to sort out the recycling bins for the rest of the period. Much to Sophie's surprise, most of the recycling bins had regular trash. Occasionally, they would find a plastic bottle or some wet paper in the mist of the other things but it was still a dirty job. Puck tried to cheer her up during their duration of the punishment but Sophie had none of it. The moment the bell rang for the next class, she ditched the trash and ran for it.

Puck had no trouble catching up to her. Going through trash isn't the best detention in the world but having Sophie around made the job decent.

"You know I don't want to be labeled as the kid to look out for in the first week of school." Sophie spoke, "Second day and I already had a trip to the office and detention?"

"It's not so bad," Puck shrugged, "I've had detention since the day I was born."

Shrieks were heard when several girls entered the bathroom and found Puck standing there.

Annoyed Puck turned to them, "Can't you see I'm in the middle of a conversation. Don't be so rude."

The girls slowly stepped out and by the time Puck turned to Sophie she was trying not to smile. Puck grinned; he was back in the game.

"I know I'm a bit rough." Puck admitted, "I just never had a friend that happened to be a girl that I wasn't banging or something. I've just been a guy who rather hang out with his boys rather than a girl."

Sophie smiled, "Well we're not that bad. We're probably just as good of friends as guys are."

Puck laughed, "No way. Girls can't play football and half of the time none of them care for Xbox or s'mores."

"S'mores?" Sophie grinned.

"Yeah s'mores!" Puck repeated, "When you go camping and there's a fire then you take a marshmallow and some graham crackers and slab of chocolate-"

"I know what s'mores are." Sophie shook her head. She reached for the faucet and turned off the running water.

Puck took note of her clean hands and looked at his own. They were still dirty from days past. He sighed and decided to follow Sophie on this cleaning business. The both looked at each other as Puck began washing his hands. Sophie crossed her arms and let out a small dry laugh. Puck bit his lip.

He knew Sophie.

Well not personally, like he would want to, but he knew her type. She was the type of goody-two-shoes girls. Never crossed the line and did what she was told. She probably had straight A's and a room full of trophies for past petty achievements like winning second place in her 3rd grade spelling bee and participation ribbon's from art shows. She probably looked exactly like her mom (and if she did, Puck couldn't wait to meet her) and was a daddy's girl. If she had any siblings, it would be a brother to complete her perfect family to nurture her perfect life.

Something like Rachel Berry but strangely not as annoying.

"What are you thinking about?" Sophie asked, "You're rubbing your skin raw."

Puck looked down at his hands. Besides actually the roughness, the water was steaming hot. He turned off the faucet and reached out for a paper towel. He was more than sure about Sophie that he was willing to bet his life on it. It was time to test out his prediction.

"I have this thing in calculus that I'm worried, it's nothing really." Puck shrugged.

Sophie perked up, "What?"

Puck snickered. He was right. She was a down right nerd and that was just a plus. Once he got in her pants, she could tutor him as much as her little nerd heart desired. She could show Puck how much of a nerd she was to him _and_ she could just show Puck herself. It was a win-win situation.

Puck sighed, "It's just derivatives and numbers. It's nothing. Let's go get some lunch. I'm hungry."

"You don't want to get some help?" Sophie asked.

Puck smiled, "You don't happen to know a tutor?"

Sophie brightened up, "No! I don't but yesterday I was talking to Mrs. Wesley and she said if I needed any help catching up I can go to the math center in the computer lab! I'm terrible at math, maybe you can come with me so we can both get some help.

Puck's ego deflated, "Really?"

Sophie nodded, "Yeah! Let's go ask if they're open after school!"

Sophie took Puck's hand and leaded him out of the girl's bathroom. The only thing on his mind was he was pretty sure he was very wrong about Sophie and Puck was never wrong. And he just lost his life.

oOoOo

Puck yawned. Unfortunately, he tagged along for math tutoring for two weeks straight and he had no idea why. He partly wanted to blame it on the free lollipops they gave out when you worked out a problem correctly without any help but that wasn't it. It couldn't be that he was actually interested in Sophie. Puck scoffed and shook his head.

Of course he was interested. He was a man. Real men love women and Sophie just happened to fall into that category. So he mindlessly followed her almost everywhere. Sure, he occasionally made out with Lauren when Sophie wasn't around and Santana was still throwing herself on him and he kept on taking the bait but he kept his eyes fixated on one person and that was Sophie.

Puck pocketed his fifth lollipop and excused himself. On the way out, he chucked all of his pops into the trash bin. They were making him sick. And not that gut churning "I feel queasy" sick. It was more of a stomach tickling, I feel light-headed sick and Puck was sure it was the lollipops. He had to take in some fresh air.

He headed towards the doors that happened to pass the Glee Class. Mr. Schu was in there with Brittney, Mike, and Rachel trying to figure out choreography for Nationals. He warily smiled at them before moving on. Despite the assignment Mr. Schu assigned two weeks ago, Puck was exempt from performing until his grade for Calculus was brought up. And even if he missed singing, Puck was surprised how much he really didn't miss Glee Club at all.

The tickles in his gut faded a bit the second he threw the doors open. The fresh air hit his face. Puck inhaled as much as he could. It was soothing to feel relaxed. Recently Puck has felt so tense and distracted that he had no idea how he managed to pay attention in class or not beat up the nerds that infect the boy's locker room after PE to relieve some stress.

Puck closed his eyes.

The strange feeling in his middle was completely gone.

"Hey stud."

Puck didn't have to open his eyes to see that Santana was around. He took in a deep breath and peeked. The slit he opened revealed that it was indeed Santana. Puck had hoped that he was just hearing things.

"What's up?" Puck tried to gather up some enthusiasm but it failed completely. He seemed like a whiny kid and Puck doesn't do whiny.

Santana's right eyebrow raised, "Is someone deprived?"

"No." Puck answered right away. The truth was Puck wasn't satisfied. No matter how frequent he and Santana had sex, it wasn't the same. Even, if he tried to refuse it he always gave in, wondering if this time it would be different. It never was.

"Need a pick me up?" Santana bit her lip and traced her gaze down.

Puck gulped. He couldn't do this. They had broken up. Regular people don't do this. When people break up they don't have sex. It's what breaking up is about: the loss of privileges. And at that moment a single person entered Puck's head.

John Mayer.

Not in a homo kind of way. No. Puck pressed his lips together and sighed.

"Have you heard of _Friends, Lovers, or Nothing _by John Mayer?" Puck asked. Santana shook her head. "Great, you should listen to it."

And Puck quickly escaped what would have been another sweaty session.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go. Review? Please?<strong>


	3. three

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER III<strong>

**oOoOo**

_Hey street boy what's your style  
>Your dead end dreams don't make you smile<br>I'll give ya something to live for  
>Have ya, grab ya til your sore<br>_

- "Cherry Bomb" Runaways

**oOoOo**

Santana was on a hunt. Most knew her by the way she stared down girls or how bitchy she came across but few knew how calculating she was. She was a lioness and she knew it. She knew herself very well to know that the plan forming in her head was not only to get back at Puck for being distant with her but to destroy the new girl which Santana blamed all her misfortunes on.

Her first day, Puck broke up with her.

Puck and the new chick get detention… Santana catches Puck making out with Lauren later on.

Santana got a D- due to the curve that Puck and his chick created for the bonus questions they answered.

She had enough.

Santana was going to put a stop to this in the most unconventional way she knew. Besides, she needed a solid prom date and Puck seemed to be fading away. There was no way she was going alone! Santana threw the doors open down the halls of McKinley. She abandoned her usual strut to a hasty walk, heading towards the theatre where the drama club was she found the new girl laughing along with Mike trying to figure out the mechanics of working a spot light.

She put her hands on her hips and slowly made her way over, stalking her prey. Mike scrunched his eyebrows together and took off his headgear.

"Hey Santana." He waved, "What are you doing at school so early?"

Santana shrugged, "Oh nothing. What are you up to?"

"Sophie is showing me how to fix the lights for my duet with Artie today." Mike grinned, "It's going be epic."

"Sophie?" Santana cocked her head, "The new girl, right? I have you for Calculus."

The reserved girl perked up and shyly smiled, "Yeah."

Sophie glanced at Mike and then back at Santana and that small gesture, Santana knew enough to bring her down. Most importantly she had enough to have her own way.

Santana grinned, "So how do you like it so far in McKinley?"

Sophie shrugged, "It's been alright. I joined the drama club last week."

"You do any acting?" Santana curiously asked, for reasons other than innocent chit chat.

Sophie brightened up but shook her head, "No, I can't act. I think I'm terrible at it."

Mike snorted and screwed in some lights in the sockets, "What's that got to do with anything? I'm not the greatest singer and I'm still in the glee club."

Santana shrugged, "Do you sing?"

"No." Sophie frowned, "I'm not that talented."

Mike took a look at Sophie, "What about sports? Are you some secret smarty pants?"

Santana took note of Sophie who blushed and shied away from Mike's stare.

"I played dodge ball in grade school. I was actually team captain." Sophie nodded and handed Mike some more light bulbs.

"You're a nerd then." Mike teased.

"No!" Sophie grinned, "You know how bad I am in math."

Santana cocked her head, "Bad at math? You and Puck aced the last test."

Mike and Sophie exchanged looks.

"That's cause I tutor her." Mike shrugged, "And Puck's always at the Math Lab recently, I'm glad he picked up something other than the candy we give out."

In that moment, something sparked. Literally. One of the cords began to shot out tiny sparks, which Mike quickly reacted to. He ran directly to the outlet where the spotlight was plugged into and yanked the cord with his foot. Mike threw out a couple of cuss words and sighed.

"I'm going to the back to see if we have any replacements." Mike announced, "I'll be right back."

The moment Mike was within earshot Santana made her move.

"Why don't you join glee club?" She insisted, "I think you met most of us and to be honest none of us have the best talent."

Sophie shook her head, "I prefer doing the behind-the-scene's sort of deal."

Santana shrugged, "We have a band. Can you play an instrument?"

"No." Sophie laughed, "Isn't it too late to join anyways? By the way, congrats on making it to Nationals this year. I wish I could have moved sooner to see that performance."

Santana crossed her arms, "You think people at out school care about glee club? They don't. But I'll be honest, coming from one of the most popular girls in school, I love it."

"You sound like Noah." Sophie began to unscrew the light bulbs she and Mike worked hard to screw in.

Noah? Santana tried hard not to glare at Sophie. There wasn't a single person in school that called Puck by his real name. Santana gulped down her hatred and smiled.

"I'm sorry if I hadn't introduced myself yet. I know it's past due but better late than never, right?" Santana giggled, "Santana Lopez."

Sophie smiled, "It's no problem. I didn't expect a red carpet to roll out when I transferred."

"Oh, where did you transfer from?" Santana asked.

"Our Lady of the Angels." Sophie answered, looking away.

"You're an Angel?" Santana laughed, condescendingly.

Everybody knew that the worst snobby girls were Angels. Our Lady of the Angels was just another prestigious, expensive school where all the girls were either extremely smart or extremely rich and by reviewing Sophie's past record Santana quickly assumed the girl must be loaded. And now that she took a step back and really looked at her, she looked too prim and proper. How could Santana be so stupid!

Of course she was an Angel.

Sophie's expression became hard and turned away.

"No wait!" Santana stopped her, "I'm sorry, your old school just has this big reputation, that's all. I'm just surprised that you used to go to that school and you're so… normal."

Sophie shrugged.

"So how loaded are your parents?" Santana laughed.

Sophie's eyes went wide, "Actually, I had a scholarship."

Santana became very suspicious. Did Sophie not admit earlier that she was terrible at math? There was something fishy about Sophie and Santana was going to expose her, no matter the cost. Santana was just about to vigorously interrogate her but Mike came bouncing back and the chance was gone.

Santana pretended to be interested. She merely hung around and quietly watched Mike and Sophie work on the new spot light that Mike wheeled in. Their chatter was beyond the most boring conversation Santana has ever listened to. But, once again, Santana learned a whole lot more about Sophie and Mike.

They both signed up for the drama club at the same time. They shared the same love for old movies. Oh and isn't a surprise that they're both single?

Unfortunately, Mike and Tina were done and caput since a week after Valentines Day. No real reason why. Everybody knew that Tina dump Mike and that's all that came out of their split. Personally, Santana was waiting to see Tina get back with Artie to see some drama in the works but she forgot one very important detail: her best friend was with Artie and none of them seem to want to let each other go.

"Hey Sophie, where do you usually go during lunch?" Santana asked.

Sophie's smile faded, "Um, I go off campus…"

Santana cocked her head, "Off campus? We're not allowed to go off campus during lunch. Where do you go?"

Santana had a hunch that a certain football player and Sophie ran off during lunch hour. There was no way a new girl would know how to dodge teachers that guard the doors. Only an experienced jock would know the ins and outs of the school well enough to sneak out.

Mike cleared his throat, "Soph, can you switch it on?"

Sophie quickly did what she was asked of. Santana crossed her arms and watched as the duo worked around each other. A loud whir grew in intensity and the multitude of lights flickered on in the spot light. Mike quickly pointed the spot light at the stage. The stage was bathed in gold. It almost looked like a hot summer day. Santana was so transfixed from the golden stage that she almost missed the celebration embrace that she caught Sophie and Mike in. Santana smiled.

"Well if you're not too busy this lunch time, maybe you can join us." Santana shrugged, " Toodles."

Santana walked away with a little hop in her step.

oOoOo

"Hey Rachel!" Santana yelled out for the small girl who seemed to be running away from her, "Wait up!"

Santana cornered her at her locker. She could smell fear from two miles away and Santana knew that Rachel was more than scared; she was terrified. The avoid making eye contact and talk to the floor was Rachel's usual when Santana tried talking to her, which wasn't very often.

"I was trying to talk to you." Santana growled.

"I'm sorry," Rachel pressed her lips together, "but I'm going to be late to English if I don't get going…"

Rachel opened her locker and Santana slammed it shut. Rachel eyed her with wide eyes, unsure to what Santana's motives were. Nonetheless, Rachel wasn't having any of it and tried to open her locker once more.

"Listen, we got a problem." Santana glared her down.

Rachel gathered enough courage to glare back at her.

"I haven't done anything wrong." She calmly replied.

"It's not about you." Santana looked around, "It's about the new girl."

It took a second for Rachel to register. Her fear was suddenly out the door and her anxiety grew exponentially. Anybody could tell that her gears were going a hundred miles per hour in that small head of hers.

"What about her?" Rachel said slowly.

"Mr. Schu heard her sing."

The panic in Rachel boiled over.

"Well?" She urged on, "Can she sing?"

"I'm not sure. I over heard Mr. Schu asking her to join and Mike and Puckerman have been begging her to join too. She must be hiding a packing talent." Santana sighed.

"But she can't join. It's too late. We're already in the Nationals!" Rachel exclaimed, "Mr. Schu can't throw off the balance of the team. It's not right. We worked hard for a spot in Nationals, this nobody can't just walk in and take that from us!"

"Woah, Rachel." Santana tried not to smile, "Take it easy, I've asked her if she was going to join but she's insisting that she isn't. Kinda weird considering she just signed up for drama club…"

"Drama?" Rachel repeated, "They have a musical coming up…"

Santana grinned, "Exactly."

Rachel looked genuinely worried, "Do you think she's up to something?"

Santana scoffed, "More than just conquering the school. She's out to get every guy in this place."

Rachel cocked her head, "What?"

"She's an _angel_." Santana whispered, "Every guy in this school would kill to get to be with one, just for a day."

"Why?" Rachel asked.

"They're the biggest sluts in Lima and all of them are loaded with Daddy's cash." Santana coyly shrugged, "They specialize on high pitch laughs, average knowledge, and seduction. Boys in McKinley won't know what hit them."

Rachel looked apprehensive, "I don't know…"

"Come on Rachel! Angels are _bred_. Everyone in Lima knows that! I just know that girl is itching to get her past status out so people will flock to her." Santana glared at nothing in particular.

"She's been here for three weeks already, don't you think she would have already done it?" Rachel asked.

"No! Listen," Santana grabbed Rachel's shoulders, "Do you want her to touch Finn?"

Rachel shook her head.

"Are you with me then?"

"I suppose."

"Then we have to make her life miserable." Santana crisply whispered, "We have to run her out of this school."

"And how do we do that?"

"Undercover." Santana explained, "We have to become her friends."

Rachel nodded, "Alright."

"Good." Santana patted Rachel's head, "I knew you were no good."

Rachel looked positively guilty, as she opened her locker once more. Santana was about to walk away until another idea hit her. She slammed Rachel's locker closed once more and looked around for a good measure.

"Is there anyway Tina can find out that Mike's been flirting with the new girl?" Santana asked.

"I'm on it." Rachel said quietly.

"Thanks!" Santana bounced, "By the way, this conversation never happened."

"What conversation?" Rachel twisted her face.

"Exactly."

oOoOo

When lunch rolled along, Santana was VERY please to see Sophie walking towards them with her lunch tray with her. She almost had an explosion of delightful screams when she saw Mike walking behind her. Tina perked up at the sight of the two as they sat down. Santana smiled at Sophie.

"Hey, glad you could make it. Mike! Haven't seen you in a while." Santana reached out and grabbed her hand, "Everybody, listen up!"

The whole table grew quiet. Artie, Brittney, Finn, Quinn, Sam, Tina, Mercedes, and Rachel stopped chattering and looked at Santana.

"Everybody this is Sophie." Santana introduced, "If you haven't heard she's the new girl and I think we all know what it feels like to be on the bottom."

Sophie laughed, "I don't think I'm on the bottom."

Mercedes glared at Santana, "Lopez most of us already know her. How you doin' girl?"

Finn cocked his head, "Are you joining glee?"

Sophie shook her head, "No no. I can't sing."

Mike shrugged, "I told her she doesn't necessarily have to sing to be in glee club."

Tina watched Mike intently.

Rachel shrugged, "No need to push her."

"How about auditioning?" Artie suggested.

"My cat auditioned." Brittney quickly added, "She didn't make it."

"I joined the drama club." Sophie said.

"You act?" Sam leaned back in his chair, impressed.

"Oh no." Sophie laughed, "I do backstage work with Mike. We're both newbies but he's a lot better at wires and things and I am."

Mike grinned but remained silent. He shoved a forkful of food in his mouth.

"Why don't you hang out with us?" Quinn offered, "You can help Mr. Schu out and record our performances… You don't have to sing. You could help."

Finn agreed, "Sounds like a great idea."

Santana nodded, "See, maybe later on you can show us that voice of yours if you want to."

Rachel laughed nervously, "Only if you want to."

Mercedes gasped, "OH! And if you help I'm sure Mr. Schu would love to bring you along. You can come with us to New York! That's where Nationals are gonna be at."

"Sounds expensive." Sophie bit her lip.

Artie shrugged, "You can fundraise or ask for donations at local business."

Santana grinned, she was sure money was no problem for an Angel.

"I'll talk to Mr. Schu then." She nodded.

The rest of lunch was uneventful. They all talked and just like Santana planned it, almost everybody got along with Sophie. I mean she wouldn't expect less since Angels were trained to be charming and nice. The only people who seemed stiff were Rachel and Tina. Rachel was a horrible hider over all and Santana had a big hunch that Tina was on to Sophie and Mike. Jealousy could be ugly sometimes and Santana crossed her fingers it would turn nasty.

After lunch Santana walked to Study Hall with Sophie in the library. Everybody shared study hall but not many people went. Almost everybody showed up for roll call and then snuck away during the period. Santana was a huge fan of leaving study until now. She was going to stay.

Sophie strayed away from Santana, sitting in what Santana assumed was her usual spot. Before Santana got to steal the last chair available to sit at her table, Puck came out of nowhere and took it from her. He tossed his things to the ground and grumbled something inaudible to Sophie who looked concerned.

It made Santana sick.

"What's wrong?" Sophie asked.

Santana made her way over.

"Hey Soph, do you have a pen? I can't find mine." Santana asked sweetly, grinning at Puck.

"Oh," Sophie pressed her lips together, "Sure let me get one for you."

Puck glanced at Santana who winked back at him. She patted his back and bent over to whisper in his ear.

"Good luck."

"Here." Sophie handed Santana a pen.

"Thanks! Listen, the girls and I wanted to catch a movie this weekend. Wanna come? It should be fun." Santana offered, "If not we might just hang out or have a sleep over."

Puck's eyes widen. Santana was glad that he knew she was up to something.

"Yeah, I'll ask my parents." Sophie smiled as she took out several books to read over. Santana smiled and simply walked away. She grabbed the nearest table to spy on them. Unfortunately, once again, it was like eavesdropping on Sophie and Mike: it was boring. Santana couldn't understand why Puck spent so much time with her when she was just a boring sack of a snoozefest waiting to happen. All during study hall she studied. Hell, even _Puck _studied!

Since when did that happen?

Santana yawned, prepping herself to take a nap. There was no use in spying. Santana was sure she could bring Sophie down with her eyes close and she meant to do that… close her eyes.

Just when Santana snuggled up in her seat she witnessed Puck shoving his notebook towards Sophie. She stopped reading and looked at Puck, who merely bit his lip and wrote on his workbook. Sophie opened the notebook and stared. Santana's fist clenched. She wanted to know what Puck wrote to that slut of an Angel.

Sophie's face twisted and quickly jotted something down and shoved the notebook right back.

They wrote notes back and forth for a good ten minutes. The most grueling ten minutes of Santana's life. She wanted in. Santana had to know what they were talking about especially since, both of them looked on edge. Then again, maybe Santana's plan was working without her meddling in the mix. She grinned. If Puck wasn't with her, he wasn't with anybody and that's how it should be.

The bell rung and Sophie was the first in the class to jet off. Puck stayed behind to pack his things up as angrily as he could. The class cleared in less than a minute, which was perfect to interrogate Puck.

Santana coyly approached Puck, looking around trying to pull out books that looked interesting. Without saying a word, Puck glanced up at Santana and glared at her.

"What?" He spat.

"Nothing." Santana innocently raise her brows, "What's with the attitude."

Puck rolled his eyes, "I know what you're doing Santana and I'm asking you not to."

"Not to do what?" Santana crossed her arms, "What am I going to do?"

"You're going to destroy her." Puck pointed at her, "Well at least try."

Santana scoffed, "And why would I want to do that? She's harmless."

Puck remained silent.

"I mean, I do mind that you want creep into her sheets but as long as she has no interest in you. I'm all good." Santana smirked.

"What?" Puck threw on his backpack. Santana knew he wasn't convinced. Most girls in school hardly give it a second thought if Puck was DTF.

"You don't know?" Santana gasp dramatically, "Maybe you should ask her then."

Puck scowled, "Ask her _what_?"

Santana paused, looking around the library to see if anybody was around to hear.

"Who's she has been running off with during lunch." Santana revealed, "See you in glee club."

Santana left, placing her hands on her waist feeling more empowered than ever.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the way the cookie crumbles. Review? Please?<strong>


	4. four

**You may or may not experience an obvious Rick Roll.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER IV<strong>

**oOoOo**

_I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling  
>Gotta make you understand<em>

_Never gonna give you up  
>Never gonna let you down<br>Never gonna run around and desert you  
><em>

- "Never Gonna Give You Up" Rick Astley

**oOoOo**

Puck closed his eyes, hoping to drown out the persistence knocks on his door from his mother. He completely ignored her as he ran upstairs to barricade himself from the world.

"Noah! Open _up_!"

His mother's shouts were drowned out by Santana's voice that was on repeat in his head. The rest of the conversation lasted less than a minute but it somehow ruined his whole day. He didn't even enjoy the feeling of dumping a nerd in the trash bin after Santana enraged him, well, at least that what he thought he did. Puck was laid out spread eagle in the middle of his floor. He forgot how he ended up in this position or what happened in school. His mind just sort of went blank right after study hall. The rest of the school day was a blur and Puck had a hard time remembering how he got to his house but he was glad he made it in one piece.

No.

He definitely dumped that nerd or was that yesterday?

oOoOo

_"What the hell are you talking about?" Puck asked, before Santana had fully made an exit._

_She smirked, "Uh, have you not heard? Sophie and Mike are totally together."_

_Puck refused to believe it._

_"Fuck off Santana," Puck shook his head._

_"Really?" Santana challenged, "Tell me where your precious girlfriend hangs out during lunch."_

_Puck had no answer. He hadn't really given much thought_

_"I suppose you haven't noticed an absence at the Glee table?" Santana pressed on._

_"_It's not like Tina's the easiest person to be around with after you break up with her. She cries too much. Mike_ hates being forced into awkward situations. He's doing his own thing." Puck explained._

_"Or he's doing Sophie." Santana crossed her arms, "Anyways, I'm going to be late to class. Toodles."_

oOoOo

"NOAH!"

The shrill cry of his mothers voice snapped him back to reality. Every inch of his skin goosebumped with the slight chill of the cold hardwood floor. Puck couldn't remember the last time he felt goosebumps and that's because they were for wimps and girls. Men don't get goosebumps. Men are never cold or ever creeped out. And if it wasn't blatantly obvious, Puck was a man.

"Noah Puckerman, you open this door right _now_!"

He finally pushed himself off the floor and up to his feet. Puck ran his hands up and down his own arms to warm himself up. Puck dragged himself over to the door to let his mother in. He cracked the door open and she poked her head in, greeting him with a strained smile.

"Noah, we have rules for locking doors." His mother anxiously laughed.

"Sorry mom." Puck apologized, "I'm just tired, long day you know? I kinda wanted to be left alone."

"Yes yes, dear. Must be awful school and such. Anyways, I finally met this pretty young thing for you. She's very respectful. Poor thing lost both of her parents last year but they left her with a huge inheritance. She just came back from Spain-"

"Mom." Puck interrupted, "Can we _not_ talk about this. The more you persist the more I'm going to say no."

Puck's mother cocked her head, "You're kidding right?"

Puck groaned.

"Noah, I know it seems like you're too young to think about these things but a girl that is this cordial, polite, and very pretty is just the girl you need." His mother shook her thin finger at him, "I know your taste, You've not going to meet anybody at college that has all the attributes you want."

Puck rolled his eyes, "I think my type is exactly that: drunk college girls."

"My son is not going to a party college." She crisply stated, "Besides, you won't be able to get in with those grades."

"I've been doing a lot better if you care to know." He shot back, quickly regretting the moment his mother's brows raise up in a delightful surprise. She place her fits on her waist and gave an approving nod. His jaw tightened but he shook his head. This type of news delighted his mother. She got excited over small things like Puck tackling a guy in football or joining glee club. She thought it all added up to a well-rounded education and since they were on the subject of education…

"Have you thought about Dartmouth?" His mother smiled at him. She quickly appeared at his side and ushered him to his bed to sit down. "You probably haven't even applied yet but, Honey, you know that we have ways to get you accepted even with those grades."

"Mom just for once can we have a conversation that doesn't involve school or my future?" Puck begged, "One. Mom. Please."

Ms. Puckerman patted Puck on his knee and shook her head, "I know it's tough Noah not having your father around but I'm trying my best to be supportive when I can. It's hard to discipline a boy who has everything and doesn't want any of it."

Puck shook his head, "Please leave mom."

Puck's mother stood up and wiped down her skirt. She gave Puck one last long look before she left but not before adding that she expected him to see through the date or prepare for Dalton Academy's Annual College-Prep Summer Camp.

Puck heard the door click shut and immediately he sucked in a deep breath. He knew he was more concerned over _Sophie and Mike_ than being sent to Dalton Academy or his future as a matter of fact. Puck reached for his backpack and took out his notebook. He had been sending notes to Sophie during Study Hall. He was confused about the conversation up until Santana dropped the bomb on him. It made sense now.

**Where were you? Spanish was _muy _boring.**

**_-Busy. I told you I was going to spend the period helping Mike out with his duet set lighting in the theatre._**

**Please, Mike is an expert at lighting. What the hell were you doing helping out?**

**_-I was screwing in some light bulbs. It took forever._**

**Screwing, huh?**

**_-Mind out of the gutter Noah, Santana was there. Nothing happened._**

**Threesome. I dig it.**

**_-You're a dick._**

**You wish you could be on one right now. Mine is available at the moment.**

**_-I know I've told you it's cute but it's getting really annoying now._**

**How about we meet later? To make up? Or out, which ever is fine.**

**_-NO._**

**I choose your place.**

**_-Can we a decent conversation? Please?_**

**I like being indecent.**

The scribbles ended there. Sophie nearly threw the notebook back at him and stormed away after study hall was over. If Santana was right about Sophie the mere thought of it crushed Puck and it was bugging him to know that she affected him so much.

Who cares if she liked Mike, much less if she was doing him?

They were "friends" and she didn't want to be involved with him in that way and Puck was fine with it, or so he thought. He still made perv jokes and Sophie sometimes laughed at them but she never took the bait like other girls did, and truth be told, Puck absolutely hated it. Even Rachel who was the biggest prude ever, caved in. After Finn and Rachel broke up, Rachel was very willing to let her guard down around him when they were alone in the glee classroom. Puck was thankful that Finn was able to take away the Rachel V-Card, it just made it that easier for men after him to get laid.

But that wasn't the point.

Sophie was no Rachel and there was no point in comparing. What Puck didn't get was how a girl could restrain herself from throwing herself at him. Puck knew he was a sexpot and sexually active girls just gravitated to him. It was that easy. So why wasn't Sophie's legs trembling at just the sight of him? Puck was a grade A panty dropper. He had a stash of panties that he's collected since his freshman year of high school. Girls just digger him and Sophie was a girl...

Maybe Puck was going at it all wrong.

Nah.

What did Mike have that Puck didn't?

They both had killer abs, in the football team, and popularity despite being in the Glee Club.

The only difference is that… Mike wasn't a womanizer, got pretty good grades, and could dance like his feet were on fire.

Puck groaned. He had only one person to talk to about his situation and that was none other than Fabray.

oOoOo

_"I don't want to talk to you."_

Puck groaned, "Please Quinn, mother of my child."

_"See this is how I ended up pregnant in the first place. You're a terrible charmer and girls just fall for it."_

"Thanks." Puck pursed his lips.

_"What do you want? No sexual favors, keep in mind I'm back with Sam."_

Puck laughed, "No I need some advise."

_"On what?"_

"Do you think I'm capable of liking someone?" Puck childishly asked. It made Quinn laughed.

_"What are you getting at? Is there someone?"_

"I'm asking if you think that I can fall for someone and not be a jerk."

Puck heard Quinn gasp.

_"Wait a minute. Is there a possibility that Puckerman may be in love?" _Quinn teased.

"Don't use that word." Puckerman warned, "I just don't understand what's going on. I've been changing. I haven't been dumping nerds in the dumpster as much as I do. I can't even enjoy it any more. I've been getting good grades… I've been avoiding detention."

_"Sounds like a pretty good change if you ask me. Is she forcing you?" _Quinn asked.

"What do you mean?"

_"Is she forcing you to quit what you liked to do before?" _The girl explained.

Puck paused for a moment and shook his head even if Quinn couldn't see him.

"No. It's just _happening_. She hardly knows who I really am to know what to change about me. I feel so stupid around her half of the time that I want to better myself and I want to-"

Puck stopped. He couldn't bring himself to say because he found it stupid what he was rambling about. He couldn't believe what he was going through this. He convinced himself he was going crazy. He was crazy for being so unreasonably mad. Crazy for calling Quinn for help. Crazy to be _changing. _And it was all Sophie's fault. That girl has done nothing to catch Puck's attention like the other girls have done in the past yet, he hasn't done anything else but follow her around like a lost puppy.

_"Puck, do you want her because she's not giving you the time of day?"_ Quinn asked after the silence has reach past its capacity, _"Do you want her to become Lauren 2.0? I mean, sure, Sophie probably doesn't know how to wrestle but hell hath no fury like a women's scorned."_

Puck groaned, "The worst part about that is that I actually know you just quoted Shakepeare. Wait, how do you know it's her?"

_"You've been paying attention in English?"_ Quinn sounded taken aback.

"I've been working hard in _all_ my classes and you didn't answer my question. How do you know I was talking about Sophie." Puck covered his eyes with his hand, clearly ashamed that he just admitted that Sophie has had such a deep impact in his studies than he led on.

_"Wild guess." _She admitted, _"I assumed almost all of the girls bore you since you've gone through each of them, twice, already. Freshmeat."_

"Yeah, except I haven't gone this long wondering if a girl was going to come around." Puck picked up this notebook and tore of the page where they had written to each other.

_"Who is she?_" Quinn laughed, _"I think she needs to stick around if you're doing this good with her around. It's a nice change. You haven't tried to shove me in a closet for a make-out in a while."_

"You're back with Sam." Puck explained.

Quinn scoffed, _"Hasn't stopped you before. Anyways, I have to go Puck. I promised Sam that I'll watch Avatar with him. I should head on over."_

"Wait. Tell me what to do!" Puck begged.

_"Maybe you should just be friends, Puck. Kinda like how we're friends."_ Quinn suggested.

"We're different." Puck shook his head, "You carried my child. I feel like the least I could do is be decent."

_"How about you stop thinking about that and work on your people skills with Sophie. I think everyone will benefit from that. Got to go. Bye Puck!"_

The phone cut off. Puck still held his cell phone to his ear until he realized that it was pointless to keep his hand there. Puck lifted himself up to sit up on his bed. As much as he wished not to, as much as he wanted to not pick up that pen and begin his work, as much as he wanted to return to the same old guy he was, Puck got up and sat at his desk and began to do his homework.

oOoOo

The next day Sophie completely ignored Puck in Spanish Class. She didn't have her usual hard face when she was mad at him. She plainly pretended Puck's chair was full of hot air. Puck tried his best not to throw a paper ball at her to catch her attention and he _was_ successful at leaving her alone up until Study Hall when he noticed he ran out of paper to take notes on. He tried his best to look into every single page on his notebook to find a clean slate and in between every page of a book to see if there was a loose leaf piece of paper he had stuck in there before. He came up with nothing on his search. He desperately looked around him, pointlessly trying to figure out what to do. His sights landed on Sophie who was chewing on the end of her pencil. He sucked up his pride and politely asked her for some paper. Sophie quietly nodded and handed several extra sheets to him. Puck's lips pull at the corner, thanking her before diving into work. He cracked open his Advanced Biology book which he had neglected to read since the beginning of the school year. Puck's nose crinkled at the smell of acid paper and the stench of old. He flipped to chapter nine and began to read the chapter over molecular biology.

Sophie glanced up at Puck and cocked her head.

"Do you always squint?" She whispered.

Puck shrugged but continued reading. He was about to flip the page when Sophie spoke up again.

"Do you own glasses?" She asked.

This time, Puck snorted, "Nerd wear glasses."

Sophie rolled her eyes, "You probably need them, regardless if you're a nerd or not."

Puck finally looked up from his book to find a Sophie looking back at him. He was about to fire back about her concern over his lack of glasses but something stopped him: his apologetic side.

"I'm sorry." Puck slipped out, "I know that I'm a jerk sometimes."

Sophie's mouth hung slightly open. She closed it and pressed her lips together lightly. She didn't say anything after that. She took her book and began to read where she had left off before she pointed out to Puck about glasses. Puck leaned back in his chair and stared at her until she became uncomfortable and raised the book to cover her face.

After Study Hall, Puck kept his distance from Sophie who walked in a hurry with a classmate Puck was sure he had dumped into the trash once before. He shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked towards his locker. Thanks to his luck, Santana lingered around his locker, grinning at him as she clutched her books to her chest, much like Sophie had done before.

"Hey, see the new prom posters? Student Council asked me to help them paint some." Santana shrugged, "Got some paint on my thighs. Wanna see?"

Puck shook his head, "I'm not going to prom, if that's what you want me to ask you."

Santana's smile quickly disappeared, "Well I didn't say that, did I?"

Puck rolled his eyes and reached out for his locker, turning the padlock around to open it. Santana stomped around to face him.

"What?" She spat, "What's up your ass, Puckerman?"

Puck shoved his Biology book back into his space and took out his Glee binder and an a book that he had read for English to review, "How sure are you about her?"

Santana crossed her arms, "What do you mean? She's with Mike! Anyone with a clue would know that."

Puck nodded and closed his locker, walking towards his next class. Santana quickly followed behinds his footsteps.

"Why do you need confirmation?" Santana instigated, "She's clearly not interested. You're just wasting your time on her. I think you should reconsider what you have in front of you."

Puck stopped dead in his tracks, causing Santana to crash into him. She almost lost her balance but regained it as Puck reached out to keep her from falling.

"I think I'm going to fly solo for a few weeks. See where that takes me." Puck nodded and began walking again.

Santana stayed put, yelling, "But she doesn't _want _you!"

Puck gave her the middle finger.

"Fuck Noah! Be reasonable!" She yelled, cause a couple of people to look in her direction.

For the following days, Puck was true to his word. He hardly paid attention to Santana's snide remarks. He limited his tug-and-pull technique he used to lure girls into the janitor's closet. Most of all, Sophie and in were back in the swing of things, being friends, that is. She eventually caved in to his manly charm but she still kept her distance that tortured Puck's moo.

Despite how 'smoothly' it was going, Puck was still mulling over his unfinished assignment for Glee that was long over due. Puck had already completed the most recent assignments in Glee Club but he had clearly neglected his Spanish song. There was no way Mr. Schu was going to let him get away with another week so Puck began a search for songs. Granted, it was difficult to look for songs when most of the time he spent translating them only to find out they were cheesy or singing about flowering fields but Puck was determined to find something decent to sing.

Puck found himself in the most unlikeliest of places: the library.

It wasn't Puck's scene. He was one of those guys that hung out at the popular table during lunch or snuck away from school to grab a bite to eat at McDonalds or something. The dingy gray looking library was not one of those places. Besides, it was raining and Puck had an impulse to grab a geek and shove him in a dirty puddle.

It was clear that Puck certainly didn't waste his lunchtime researching Spanish love songs. Not when there's so many puddles and so little time. He was so frustrated he wished he had hair to grab on to and rip out to release some tension.

Even the annoying quiet musical humming that grew louder every second was giving Puck a headache. It was a bit more smoother than the pitter patter that was heard over head. It was buzzing in his ear and it made it impossible to concentrate. He snapped his head up and scanned the room. He found Sophie's walking down the book aisle towards him, smiling, and unfortunately the humming was originating from her.

Puck clutched his head, "It was you."

Sophie approached him with a couple of books in her arms, "Huh?"

"Stop humming," Puck mumbled, "I'm trying to focus here."

Sophie immediately became interested, "On what? Let me see."

She bent over him to take a closer look at the computer screen. Puck carefully watched her as she squinted to read. He took in every detail of her profile and took a nice long look at her rear end that was screaming to be tapped. Puck bit his lip in agony and set his sight back on her face.

"Spanish songs?" Sophie turned to look at him and their faces were inches away, "What are you looking at this for?"

Just as their eyes connected Puck blanked out. He wasn't sure what they were taking about or the exact location he was as but he knew he was staring at Sophie and she was looking directly back. Puck swallowed and mumbled something he hope was clear enough to understand. He wasn't sure if it made sense or if he stumbled on his words but Sophie seemed unfazed and she looked back at the screen.

"Well what about Enrique Iglesias?" She suggested, "He's pretty popular. I'm sure everybody's heard of him."

He released the breath he held in and sighed. He narrowed his eyes up at Sophie and scowled. Why wasn't she amazed as he was when she looked at him? Puck pursed his lips, clearly not happy that he was the only one being stunned in this blossoming relationship. He looked away from trying to appear that he was considering doing a song by him but Sophie got the best of him. She gave him a strange look and asked if he was alright. Puck nodded and pointed at the screen, quickly translating a lyric. Sophie, impressed, straightened up and pressed the books up against her chest which caught Puck's attention.

"Seems like you're catching on." She beamed, "Before you know it, you'll be working at the US Embassy in Spain."

"Yeah..." Puck murmured out.

"By the way, math tutoring is cancelled. The rain hasn't let up." Sophie sighed, "And Mike can't help us out this time around. Something about an Asian dinner he has to help out in his community."

Puck sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"Wanna study for the exam?" He suggested.

Sophie froze. It wasn't very noticeable but Puck picked it up. He had a chuck of time dedicated to looking at Sophie and he was positive he knew things about her she didn't know about herself. Like every time Puck makes a dirty joke, her ear's get read or how when Puck asks her about something she generally freezes in place and stares off into the distance to think it over. The moment Puck noticed her blink he knew he had an answer coming.

She did some weird motion with her head and began to walk away. In a panic Puck called out for her, unsure of what the head motion meant.

"Was that a yes?" He asked.

Sophie spun around and slowly walked backwards. She was a bit far but Puck could clearly see that she nodded before she turned around. Puck punched the air in victory.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Gasp. A study date? Saaay WHAT? That's like going all the way in nerd world"<strong>_

**That's would be a great example of a review I would love to see. Please drop one. No matter how long or short, loving or hateful, weird or just plain rude it is. I want to see some of your thoughts on how you think this is coming along.**

**It would mean the WORLD to me!**

**So won't you please take a few more seconds out of your time to review? You already read this much, why not?**


	5. five

**Thank you for reviewing! I'm very sorry I haven't responded to any of you! Fanfiction is being a jerk to me and not letting me thank each and everyone of your personally. I really hate it. I usually respond to questions through that and I sometimes spill details of coming chapters... oh well. Cross your fingers that get's fix but until then...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER V<strong>

**oOoOo**

_All of you_  
><em>Have shaped me into what I am<em>  
><em>Carried out the bitter man.<em>  
><em>Do you have a master plan?<em>  
><em>Oh, no.<em>

- "Vespers Goodbye" Nick Jonas and the Administration

**oOoOo**

Sophie yawned. She tried to concentrate on the book she had to read silently during English but her mind kept on wondering off. Even after staring at the page for nearly fifteen minutes she couldn't get past the first sentence. Out of desperation, Sophie turned to look at the only person in school who had been outwardly kind to her: Mike.

Sure, she might have had the pleasure to know _one_ person before transferring to McKinley because Mike happened to be the son of her parent's lawyer but it was nice to see a familiar face. Thankfully, Mike recognized her as well and he's been kind enough to show her around the school, tell her which people not to hang out with, and which teachers are a pain in the ass.

Sophie was surprised how accurate Mike was with all his directions about classes and what hallways to avoid if she was ever late and most of the teachers were laid back except for the few handful that seemed to hate the world. But there was one person Sophie refused to believe to avoid. Mike warned her about Puckerman. She vaguely remembers Mike shrugging and saying something about womanizer, hundreds of girls, possible STDs, and something about a past but Sophie refused to believe a guy was _that_ bad. She wasn't planning to get involve with him. In fact, she wasn't planning on getting involved with anybody. She was trying to get adjusted to the new settings she was now faced with.

Sophie liked Mike and she trusted him so even if she didn't want to, she was very careful with Noah. She was very clear with him. She didn't want to be another girl off his checklist or anything of that sort so she made him understand she just wanted to be friends, no matter how much it looked like it hurt him every time she said it, which was very often.

She drew lines.

Made boundaries.

So why in the world did she agree on studying with Noah after school?

She didn't want to regret saying yes but there was a fear that Noah wasn't going to be on his best behavior while they studied. Still, she hoped that she had engraved the 'just friends' things on Noah's head so much that he wouldn't try anything fishy. Sophie pressed her lips and tapped Mike on his shoulder. Mike twitched and glared at Sophie.

"What?" He whispered, putting his book up to block his face.

"Are you sure you can't tutor today?" Sophie asked again.

Mike shook his head, "I have a date with Tina."

"Did she finally come around?" Sophie hushed her voice, pretending to read.

Mike frowned, "No, I think she just asked me to get something out of me but I'm still going on this date. I think we need to clear a lot up."

Sophie nodded and sighed. She was hoping that Mike could have been the third wheel, it would make things less awkward if any tension were to occur. Then again, she didn't think Mike would be so happy if she told him that she and Noah were going to study together and if she told him maybe he would freak out and cancel his date…

Sophie sighed.

_Fat chance._

The rest of the class period Sophie was so lost when it came to the book discussion. She couldn't follow the lesson nearly as well as she usually does and she was scared shitless when her teacher called on students to elaborate. Sophie was thankful that she was never called on but the anxiety it caused nearly killed her.

When class was over, Sophie was thinking about cancelling on Puck but that idea was in its premature stages when Noah approached and offered his house to study at. Sophie couldn't argue, she wasn't in the position to bring friends from school without raising a couple of questions as to why she was living with her grandparents.

Noah chatted with her as they walked out of the school along with five hundred other students. She quietly responded at his questions and he immediately noticed at her change.

"What's up your ass?" Noah grinned.

Nicely stated.

Sophie raised a brow, "No car?"

Noah nonchalantly shrugged, "Don't need one."

"Well seeing how badass you are, I would think you would like to flaunt a car around like most guys do." Sophie flashed the grin back at him.

Noah scowled, "You'll see."

Sophie didn't understand what he meant by that. She assumed that he was threatening her in some way but the phrase was a complete mystery up until they had walked ten blocks and were nearing a neighborhood Sophie was familiar with.

"Besame Ville?" Sophie said, "You live here?"

Noah not only looked at her but also studied her as they both stopped walking. He cocked his head, narrowing his eyes. Sophie bit her lip and looked around hoping he would stop looking at her in that way.

"Visited?" Noah asked.

Sophie nodded, "Some of my friends from my old school lived here."  
>Noah's brows raised, "Hmm, do you still have their numbers? Maybe I could invite them over."<p>

"If you haven't already," Sophie mumbled.

Noah resumed walking, "I heard that."

Sophie turned red and followed him up the small hill she usually drove up on. Puck led her to a house she's admired for a while. There was a huge fountain right behind the intricate wrought iron gate and the house served as a background to the greens and reds that were growing form the garden that was spewing of blossoms. Ivy was growing on the walls that guarded Noah's house from any intruders. This grand description was the typical for any household in Besame Ville but Noah's home had the old charm a lot of the houses in the neighborhood lacked.

Noah grinned at Sophie's wide-eyed expression. Her eyes were darting everywhere and when Sophie was walked into the actual property Noah was afraid she was going to have a visual overdose.

"Not much, but it's home." Noah shrugged heading towards the front door.

Sophie rolled her eyes.

Noah laughed and creaked the door open, he stuck his head inside and called for his mom. Sophie bit her lip after a few seconds of silence. Noah turned to her with the biggest smile on his face.

"She isn't home." Noah announced, grabbing Sophie's arm. He led her inside, briefly pointing out important rooms like the kitchen and the bathroom. Sophie looked around.

"You're old money, aren't you." Sophie sighed.

Noah scrunched his eyebrows together, "How do you know?"

Sophie shrugged, "I just know."

Sophie had been around a lot of girls claiming to have millions waiting for them once their grandparents were deceased. Besides visiting Besame Ville she actually lived there for a couple of years and she hoped that never leaked out.

Noah motioned to the staircase and began walking towards it, "I'm guessing your friends?"

"Yeah…" Sophie nodded, still looking around.

"So what school did you go to? Seems like a lot of friends you have came from…" Noah stopped climbing the stairs and stared down at Sophie, "No."

Noah laughed and shook his head in disbelief. He kept on climbing this stairs as Sophie fumed. Was it that unbelievable that she might _have _attended Our Lady of the Angels? There was no reason why Noah should be laughing at the possibility.

"What's that all about?" Sophie ran up the stairs to catch up to Noah.

Noah was now in a full blown laugh attack. He had trouble breathing, causing him to bend over and support himself, resting his hands on his knees. Sophie crossed her arms.

"There's nooo way you're an angel." Puck managed to squeak out, "No way!"

Sophie shrugged, "Come on let's study."

"You an _angel_?" Puck wiped off a few tears he produced in the duration of his laughter. He couldn't believe he missed that. She did say she was from an all-girl religious private school. There's only one in Lima and Puck knew all about them.

"I assume you've met some then." Sophie walked ahead, trying to guess where Noah's room. She stopped at a door that was just open. She pointed at it and cocked her head, "If I'm right about you, then you must have a huge room, an average size bed, probably _very _comfy, a desk you hardly use, maybe a lot of floor space that's covered with some clothes, a couple of posters of girls, a dusty trophy collection, and a giant tv and xbox to aid your addiction to some stupid guy game."

Noah's face fell, "My desk isn't dusty."

Sophie smiled and pushed open the door. She had imagined his room exactly how she described and her imagination wasn't far off. The only surprise was that Noah's room was very neat except for his desk which was cluttered and a mess compared to the rest of his room. And he was right, his desk wasn't dusty.

Sophie grinned, "Knew it."

Noah rolled his eyes, "Lucky guess."

"Sure it was." Sophie grabbed his desk chair and sat down, looking through her backpack, "I was thinking we should review derivatives since we're getting rusty on that and infinitesimals."

Noah plopped down on his bed and hunched over, "Do we have to study _right now_?"

Sophie nodded and opened her calculus book, "Look the sooner we get started the sooner we can finish."

Noah sat up, still in a slumped position, "You don't really fit the Angel theme."

Sophie looked over he shoulder and glared, "What do you mean by that?"

Puck innocently shrugged, "I don't know. There are usually two types of Angels: the ridiculously rich or the ridiculous smart. Either your parent's ran out of money or… you made yourself unsmart."

Sophie spun around to face Puck, "Unsmart huh?"

Noah nodded, "Yeah besides, everybody knows that Angels are by far the most willing girls. It's amazing how none of them end up pregnant."

"Abortion." Sophie answered, "It's not a pretty picture but it's the truth."

"And to make it worse some of those girls are dogs but they still get the same amount of sex the prettier ones get." Noah laughed, "How much did you get?"

Sophie looked mildly offended, "What makes you think I took part in that?"  
>Noah rolled his eyes, "Please, sex over there is like cheerleading. Every girl is just dying to be on the team, so they all practice."<p>

She couldn't help but to let out a dry laugh, "And how do you know so much about my old school?"

"How do you know so much about my room?" Noah shrugged, "I just kinda know. Don't think I've banged some Angels in the past, they're not my thing."

"What do you mean not your thing? A vagina is a vagina." Sophie rolled her eyes.

Noah smiled, "I like how you think."

Sophie laughed.

"But in reality, I just don't want to date someone that's rich and snotty." Puck shook his head.

"What about someone who's rich and nice?" Sophie suggested.

"They don't exist." Noah laughed, "I'm rich and a complete jerk. Money does something to a person. But anyways, I'm guessing you were one of the smart girls, right? You're just way too nice to be rich."

"What makes you think that being an asshole comes with the territory of having money?" Sophie crossed her arms.

"Just is." Noah stood up and stretched, "I think being privileged is my problem."

"Privilege a problem?" Sophie repeated, "That makes no sense."

Puck walked over to Sophie, his own calculus book in hand, "See us privileged people like to breed with other privileged people, you got to marry in your own class. Anybody lower is downgrading, anybody higher than you is perfect. The younger you can find someone suitable for you the better. The only requirements for this other person is to earn the right amount of income and have a fat inheritance coming their way soon in a couple of years. I can't have my pick, so it doesn't matter if we don't get along or if I think she's uglier than Bill Clinton's left foot, as long as we make more money together and secure the future for our future babies, then it's fine."

Sophie brow's raised. Noah nodded at her reaction and sighed.

"Bill Clinton's left foot, huh?" Sophie grinned, "Never heard that before."

Puck groaned, "I knew you wouldn't understand."

"No, I do!" Sophie laughed.

"My mom is trying to set me up with some dog I bet." Puck closed his eyes, "You know the first kiss I had was when I was seven and that's because I was on a 'play date'. The girl had tartar sauce all over her face."

Sophie gasped, "Who was she?"

"Kimberly Stanton." Puck shook his head, "Nearly lost my love for women that day."

Sophie snorted, "Kimberly? What? She's one of the prettiest girls!"

Puck made a face, "She's a horrible kisser."  
>Sophie laughed at the image of little Noah and little Kimberly, a pretty redhead with freckles, trying to engage in a kiss.<p>

"Give her a break, she was 7." Sophie smiled, "I bet you weren't that great either."

"Please," Noah waved that comment off, "I was born to kiss. If kissing were a profession I'd be the Einstein. I'm a genius at it."

"I'm sure Albert is flattered you used him as a reference." Sophie laughed.

"So when was your first kiss?" Puck suddenly asked.

The question certainly threw Sophie off. Her laugh gradually died out as she looked Noah straight in the eye. He stood there, patiently waiting for an answer. The moment she knew he was serious about her question, Sophie felt her face flush into a deep red. Of course, Noah didn't miss that sign and he quickly assumed the worse, which was regrettably the truth as well.

"You haven't had a first kiss?" Noah gasped, "No way! But you're an _Angel_ and you're decent looking!"

"Thank you for that." Sophie mumbled out.

"Wait, you haven't kissed Mike?" Puck blurted out.

Sophie nearly fell off the chair. Puck managed to grab Sophie before she crashed into the floor. Puck's grip was firm on her arm that it throbbed when he let go after Sophie was on her stable feet. She smoothed down her clothes and cleared her throat.

"Mike?" She coughed.

Puck nodded.

"You think Mike and _I_…" Sophie shook her head, "What makes you think that? He's still in love with Tina."

Puck looked around, clearly confused, "Um, you're not with Mike?"

Sophie glared at him, "Is that why you assumed I was screwing him, in that note you sent me? Cause you thought I was with him?"

"I… someone told me." Puck quickly said.

"Who?" She demanded.

"Sant-" Puck stopped himself but Sophie already heard enough. Puck clearly saw what was the gears grinding inside her Sophie's head. She was trying to gather enough of information to make sense of the situation.

"Santana, huh?" She slowly said, "I think she just assumed…"

Puck looked considerably happy at the news.

"No, Mike and I are not together," Sophie cleared up, "He's on a date with Tina right now."

Puck smiled, "Word of advise, don't hang out with Santana."

"Why? Because she's your ex-girlfriend?" Sophie crossed her arms.

He froze, trying to think of something quick to say. Of course, there was nothing else to say but the truth. Puck took Sophie's seat and sat down.

"Don't you think that there might be a jealously factor going on? Crazy ex-girlfriend? I know what she's capable of. " Puck suggested, "And I have been spending a lot of time with you."

Sophie rolled her eyes, "And? I've been spending time with Mike and we're not dating. Just cause you spend time with someone doesn't mean that you're automatically dating, just like how we're not dating."

Puck looked away.

"Is there something else I should know, what else has Santana been saying?" Sophie asked.

"Um nothing." Noah sighed, "She just told me you and Mike were together."

Sophie studied Noah, he looked awfully nervous, too nervous to look her in the eye.

"So," Noah cleared his throat, "Never been kissed huh?"

Sophie flushed once more. She mumbled something about calculus and opened her book. Puck found it amusing. He scooted his chair closer to Sophie who sought refuge leaning against Puck's desk. She peeked over her book and quickly ducked behind it.

"Soph," Puck thought out loud, "is an Angel. Make sense cause she's an absolute nerd."  
>"I am not!" Sophie said behind her book.<p>

"Likes to study, a good girl, former Angel, speaks fluent Spanish, never been kissed." Puck listed.

Sophie, frustrated, put her book down and glared at Puck. She gave him the finger and began to read again. Puck stood up to get a view of Sophie's face over the book.

"Hey what's _Besame_ mean in English?" Puck asked the fluent Spanish speaker.

Sophie put down her book again and sighed, "Kiss me."

Puck smirked, biting down on his lip. He slowly inched closer to her as she disinterestedly looked at her book. In a split second, Sophie's eyes flickered up at Puck's and freaked out at how close he was. She pushed him as she scampered away, dropping her book in the process. She paced around trying to figure out what just happened. The moment she caught her breath she pointed at Noah and shook her head.

"Oh you're _good_." She admitted, "I see you've been picking up on your Spanish."

Puck laughed, "Scared you?"

Sophie nodded.

"Alright come on." Puck motioned her over, "Let's study then."  
>When Sophie didn't budge, Puck walked over and pulled her over to his desk. Sophie had every intention not to be with in ten feet of Puck which was difficult if she wanted to study with him.<p>

"I promise I won't try anything funny." Puck laughed, "Friends right?"

Sophie nodded, "Yeah."

"Well, friends pull jokes on each other, right?" Puck continued.

"Yeah."

"Joke's on you then. Now get your book and let's ace this bitch." Puck snapped.

Sophie took a good look at Puck who was biting his fingernails as he copied down a practice question. Puck glanced up at her and quickly smiled before looking back at his problem. Sophie inhaled deeply and cracked her book open again as she picked it up from the floor when she dropped it. Puck glanced at her again and gave her an approving nod.

"Alright, then." Puck squinted at his book, "You ready?"

Sophie opened her mouth and surprisingly she didn't respond to Puck. Even what came out of her mouth surprised her.

"Puck, does your mom really expect you to end up with a girl like a rich Angel?" Sophie asked.

Puck nodded, not taking his eyes off his book, "Yeah why?"

"Well I think you deserve someone better than the snobs that go there." Sophie admitted.

"You used to be one of those snobs." Puck pointed out.

"Right you are," She smiled, "But don't let your mom pick who you date, I think that's entirely up to you to choose."

Puck stopped and looked up, smiling, "Believe me, I don't plan on taking her advise on who to date. I haven't done in the past and I don't plan on it in the future."

Sophie bit her lip, "Good because if she set's you up with Kimberly Stanton again, word of advise she's gotten a couple of STD's, all taken care of course but still, if you wanna gamble with that…"

"Condom," Puck sighed, "Besides, a vagina is a vagina."

Sophie laughed, "You're horrible."

"Yes," Puck agreed, "But I wasn't the one who said it."

Sophie and Puck locked eyes for a moment. Something sparkled in Noah's eyes and Sophie felt weightless for a second. She could have sworn that the chair she was sitting on disappeared and she floated. The moment she felt the strange exhilaration she looked around to see if the chair was indeed still underneath her. The floating sensation was suddenly gone and Puck was back to working on his problem.

Sophie took in a deep breath.

Right.

Studying.

She finally took out a pencil and worked out the first problem. She was nearly finished when Puck slammed his pencil down and excitedly punched the air.

"The limit is 3." He announced.

Sophie continued working on the problem, which resulted in something totally different from Puck's.

"I got 1." She sighed.

"Impossible, you're wrong!" Puck said.

"What?"

"You heard me!"

"Let me see how you worked it out!"

"No! You wanna cheat off me!"

"Noah!"

"Soph-a!"

"That's not even remotely funny."

"Well I'm laughing. See? Ha ha ha."

"Give it here!"

"No!"

* * *

><p><strong>So I cut it there. Just a sample of how Puck and Sophie really are around each other. I promise it's not a filler chapter, this actually contains a lot of character insight and LOAS of clues for future references. Now, I'm wondering if you can guess what OLD movie I'm loosely basing this off of. Take a wild guess.<strong>


	6. six

**Alright, Just wanted to say that I am already beginning Chapter TEN on this sucker soooo I could possibly update a lot sooner than I have been in the past. I've got to say that it's turning out a lot different than I expected it to be but it's still exciting!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER VI<strong>

**oOoOo**

_"Feels so good being bad,_

_ohoh, oh, oh, oooh._

_There's no way I'm turning back."_

The rest of the Glee Club was shocked to see Rachel Berry belt out Rihanna's song _S & M_. Out of everyone, Finn and Mr. Schu seemed the most disturbed. Rachel pranced around in a black leotard with her unruly hair whipping around and her childish lacy socks snugged behind brightly colored heels. Rachel, having bombed the assignment due to her previous mime performance, was now offending every girl in Glee and turning on a couple of the masculine population. Puck raised his eyebrows. He didn't know Rachel had it in her to be not only sexy but riveting.

He grinned for all the wrong reasons.

Besides the obvious, Puck was in a much better mood these days. Not only did he ace his calculus exam but Sophie and him were back on good terms. Sure, she still wasn't in his bed with her hair all messed up begging for more BUT friends is much better than taken. Most of the school still believed that Mike and Sophie had something going on. Tina's failed advances to lure in Mike only fueled the fire on more. Puck was glad that he was in on the secret.

He loved secrets.

Especially the ones that were impossible to spill because he knew that even if Sophie swore up and down they were just friends, Puck couldn't help but to imagine them falling in love. Wait.

What is he thinking about?

Puck shook his head and gave a stately nod to no one in particular.

The secret made him feel like he held important information; something no one else knew and that felt extremely empowering. It's something they shared.

He like the sound of that.

They.

Them.

_We._

He felt a goofy grin spread across his face trying to figure out how to charm the hell out of Sophie. Perhaps a serenade or maybe his uncanny charm will finally win her over. He was determined to do what ever it took. Puck was convinced that putting off sex and the halt of seeing older women was worth it just to see how Sophie tasted.

It was the worst kept secret.

Everybody knew that Puck wanted Sophie but only one person knew he grew to care for her.

Quinn was oddly supportive.

Not oddly enough, Santana wasn't.

Rachel collapsed on the floor dramatically the moment she finished her song. Most of the boys began to whistle while everybody else clapped unenthusiastically. Mr. Schu cleared his throat and thanked Rachel for the fascinating performance.

"Did I do the assignment correctly?" Rachel asked.

Mr. Schu nodded, "Yes, Rachel. Um I see we still need Puck, Finn, and Mercedes to do their assignment but no rush. Anyways, can I have your attention? I have some great news. NOw I know this may be a little late in the game but there's always room in the Glee Club to accept fresh faces. We have a new member!"

Rachel who was on her way to a chair, tripped, tumbling on top of Tina and Brittney.

The Glee club looked confused as they all exchanged glances at each other, clearly confused at what was going on.

"Please welcome Sophie!" Mr. Schu smiled and pointed off into his back office, where a girl poked her head out and shyly smiled. Puck's jaw dropped to the floor as Sophie walked out to take Mr. Schu's side. He had no idea she was joining. This was something friends usually say to each other, right?

"Sophie will be a big help in the upcoming weeks before Nationals. Anything to do with paperwork, passports, itineraries, last minute fundraisers, or rooming information, this is your girl. I'm relieved that Quinn suggested a manager position in the Glee Club and I'm even _more_ relieved that I had no trouble looking for a qualified student that can handle all the work." Mr. Schu smiled down at Sophie, "Which means I will have more time concentrating on our National line-up. If anybody has song suggestions, go to Sophie, she'll jot them down for me."

Puck stared at Sophie who was shyly smiling, as she was further being introduced. He felt the moment her eyes flickered up towards him. They locked eyes for a couple of seconds before Mr. Schu began to answer questions; most of them from Rachel who was making sure the newest member of the team was only going to be in the shadows. Puck rolled his eyes as his hand raised.

"Yes Puckerman?"

"Yeah, since Sophie is going to be in charge of everything, is she coming to new York with us?" Puck tried hiding his smile.

Sophie pursed her lips.

"I don't see why she shouldn't. I'm sure we can stretch some dollars to include Sophie in the trip and with the extra fundraising, she should be able to go but we still need to raise two thousand dollars more to make this trip possible." Mr. Schu nodded, "Anyways, since the introductions are done with, let's gather around the piano and begin some warm ups. Yes?"

Slowly, everybody stood up to group around the piano that Mr. Schuster was about to play. Puck watched Sophie as she made her way back into Mr. Schu's office. She sat at his desk, looking over some papers and jotting things down. Every once in a while she would look up at them and smile. Puck would occasionally smile back trying his best to make his voice rise above the rest to be noticeable among everybody's. It was a harmless tiny ego boost. It wasn't much but it was something.

"Puck you're a little flat, bring that pitch up." Mr. Schu directed.

Puck tightened his vocal chords by just a smidgen and Mr. Schu closed his eyes approvingly. Puck smirked and looked around feeling quiet above and beyond the rest of his friends. After he scanned around twice his eyes settled on the guy beside him.

He wasn't sure why Mike caught his attention. He just did.

Perhaps it was because it looked like he was grinning into space like some daydreamer but it only took a second to figure exactly what Mike was looking at. He followed the direction where he was looking at and to his surprise, Sophie snapped her head back to her papers, hiding a blush that was creeping up her cheeks.

Puck was suddenly very confused and for the first time he felt this pin prink inside him that began spreading across every inch of his body like cold painful icicles.

He looked back at Mike who turned away the same guilty look on his face that was written all over Sophie's.

A dread filled Puck. Was it possible that Santana was right? Did she see something the rest failed to notice?

Puck was not himself after that small gesture. He became quiet. There were more insults coming out of Artie's mouth than Puck could think of at the time being. Lauren had pushed him into the janitor's closet several times and Puck let himself be taken advantage of. He even let Rachel throw an insult towards him about his voice.

He hated to admit but he was observing. He was neutral towards everybody but he kept close eye on Mike and Sophie who surprisingly seemed to have something going on. Puck wasn't sure if it was because the thought of Sophie being with someone else or if it was the strange hurt he was feeling that shocked him.

He wasn't used to feeling a mix of emotions. She had promised Puck there was nothing going on right?

There shouldn't be a reason to doubt her.

But then, there it was again.

Mike walked past Sofie's locker as everyone around them rushed to classed and they smiled at each other.

Puck was pretty sure smiling was _their _thing.

It was a blow and Puck didn't know what to think of it.

Soft wasn't a good look for him yet, he had a hard time shaking it off. He didn't even have the strength to instigate Mike or harass Sophie. He let them be.

Of course, all of his internal turmoil was not gone unnoticed. Sophie was tentative but she still made the effort to show her concern. During Mr. Schu's class she would asking how he was in Spanish during their notebook conversations. All Puck would write was _besame_ which made Sophie smile but disregarded that maybe that's all Puck needed.

A kiss.

oOoOo

A combination of skin, water, suds, and dirty cars weren't enough to cheer Puck up during a Glee Club Car Wash and Puck loved washing cars. He washed his unused Range Rover almost weekly just for kicks. He avoided most of the giggles and the screams that went on behind him as he cleaned the rims of the wheels. He preferred working alone. Most of the cars he received were already dried so he didn't have to worry about someone creeping up on him with a bucket of soap and water. Wetting a clean car is more unnecessary unpaid work. Nobody wanted to do more than enough.

Puck took a step back and reviewed his work after spending a good ten minutes on this customer's rims. Puck didn't want to brag but he was a damn good cleaner. He threw the cloth over his shoulder and nodded approvingly.

"Lemonade?"

Puck jumped at Sophie's voice. He turned to his right and squinted down at the girl who had two cool glasses of lemonade in her hand. Half of her face was covered by these huge sunglasses and a big brimmed floppy hat shaded her. Puck sneered.

"You know, I'm really starting to believe you're an Angel. Look at you all prepped up and sophisticated." Puck teased.

Sophie handed Puck his lemonade and took off her sunglasses to show him her glare.

"Well unfortunately I don't tan. I burn." She shot back, "And I didn't come here to be made fun of, I came to collect your tips."

Puck poured his jar of change and tips into Sophie's bucket. Puck took a peek and noticed a large pile of money was already filling up the bucket. He looked around and saw that their car wash was an average lazy Saturday morning on the unoccupied lot next to a gasoline station. There were two cars being washed at the moment, two other cars being dried and waxed, and Puck was working on the rims on the fifth car. Puck found it nearly impossible to have made that much money with the few cars that have been washed.

"Woah," Puck raised his eyebrows, "How much is in there?"

Sophie shrugged, "I still haven't counted. I suppose you should get back to work if you want to at least earn five hundred dollars today."

Puck snickered, "Soph, I know my money. There's at least eight hundred dollars in there already. What kind of car wash are we running here? Are the girls providing extra services?"

Sophie's face became hard, "Don't be so _stupid_."

"I'm not." Puck shrugged, giving his driver a thumbs up. He politely gave Puck a dollar for tip and drove his Sentra away. Puck put his dollar in Sophie's bucket and motioned the next car over to him. Sophie looked down at her bucket and pressed her lips together as she watched Puck squat down next to the next set of tires to work on.

"Puck…" She sighed out, "Are you alright?"

Puck felt himself scowl up at Sophie due to the glare of the sun. He shielded his face with his hand and nodded.

"Yeah, what's with the question? You've been asking that all week." He asked.

"You just seem different. Is it because of Glee Club? You think I'm stupid for helping out, don't you?." She bit her lip.

Puck laughed, "I do think you're stupid, you would have spared the slushie baths you're going to get soon."

"What?" Sophie perked up.

"Nothing. But I'm fine. Really." Puck assured her, even if he didn't believe it himself.

"It's just that you've been so unlike yourself. I mean you haven't completely changed, it's just a watered down version of the guy I first met." Sophie placed the bucket and kneeled down next to Puck.

Puck instinctively took off her hat and ruffled her hair, "Listen slugger, I'm just getting a little nervous about Nationals. Have you heard what songs we have so far? Lame."

Sophie shrugged, "Do you have a song you want to suggest?"

Puck shook his head, "Not really. What can top Mercedes singing Whitney Houston or Coldplay?"

"I thought you just said they were lame." Sophie cocked her head.

"They're great songs, we just need something to punch the judges in the face." Puck shrugged. He grabbed his dirty rag and began to clean the spokes of the rims.

Sophie's hard face broke into a soft smile. She shook her head and stood back up.

"That's the Puck I know. I'll see you around." She sighed, bending over to kiss the top of Puck's forehead.

This stunned him. He froze in place and when he finally let her actions sink in, he turned to watch her approach Mike to collect his tips. They high fived each other as she walked away.

"I think you're over thinking it."

Once again, Puck was startled by another mind intruder.

Just when Puck was hesitating what he thought was going on between Mike and Sophie, Quinn shows up and confirms that women are mind readers.

"What?" Puck cleared his throat.

"To be completely honest, I think she likes you. I mean, you were the first friend she made and let's face it, that was her biggest mistake." Quinn smiled.

Puck bit his lip, "You think so?"

Quinn wrung her hands together as she leaned against the SUV Puck was working on, "Just give her sometime. It will hit her soon."

Puck laughed skeptically, "I can't believe I'm listening to you. I have a feeling she's with Mike."

Quinn looked over to Mike, "Maybe. Is that why you're so different? Are you a little heartbroken because you think she's taken?"

Puck glared, "No."

"Awww." Quinn teased, "But I bet you're glad she's in Glee Club. I think you can thank me later if I catch you two making out in an empty class."

Puck tried not to smile, "You convinced her to join? Not even I could do that."

"See I suppose I was the only one who said she didn't need to sing. She could help out. Sometimes all you need is to plant the seed and let it grow on it's own." Quinn winked.

"What do you mean?" Puck asked.

"I'm saying all this flirting you've done is enough. She obviously knows you like her. All you need to do is let her grow into the idea and soon enough she should start developing feelings for you." Quinn smiled, "Us girls are delicate flowers, Noah. You can't force what should come naturally."

Puck rolled his eyes, "So what should I do?"

"Keep planting those seeds and see if they grow into something but don't be too generous." Quinn nodded, "I need to get back to work before Brittney drinks the soap water."

Before Puck could ask what she meant by that she was already off, and once again, Puck was left alone to fill in the blanks.

By the end of a long hot day, they had managed to raise a whooping three thousand dollars. Mr. Schu was overly excited about the bump in the funds of Glee Club that he began to brainstorm on what to do with the extra money. Puck was still curious as to how they even managed to raise that amount of money when even the most successful fundraisers hardly reach a thousand dollars. The Glee Club celebrated their success with a big unenthusiastic cheer and they began cleaning up buckets and sponges as the sun began to sink. It wasn't because they weren't excited about the amount of money that was made. Most of them were so tired and sun burned to care that they made a lot that day.

Sophie slowly approached Puck who took off his sweat soaked t-shirt. Puck was a bit disappointed she didn't react like most girls did when he exposed his perfect chest. He even puffed it out to see if she caved in but she didn't. She cocked her head to the side and gave him a lazy smile.

"Long day, huh? I'm ready to get some rest. What are you going to do right now?" Sophie yawned.

"Um, I don't know." Puck said, "What do you have in mind?"

"Mike is having a movie night at his house, he's inviting everybody if you want to go." Sophie took off her hat and tucked her sunglasses and hung them on the neckline if her shirt.

"Mike?" Puck wondered out loud.

"Yeah, I'm not sure if I want to go. I think I'll be too tired to sit through a movie. I just want to see if you're going to see if it's worth it." Sophie shrugged.

Puck tried to suppress a grin that was forming.

"Oh," He cleared his throat, "Well if you want we can watch a movie at my house if you're more comfortable with that."

Sophie narrowed her eyes at him, studying him. Puck felt like he was being instigated but before he broke under pressure, Sophie slowly nodded.

"Yeah, why not." She shrugged, "Let me just get my things and we could start walking."

Puck almost punched the air in victory. He had difficulty trying to be indifferent when he and Sophie were saying their goodbyes to everybody. They got some surprised looks but none of them were as priceless as Santana's and Mike's. Take that, Sophie chose him over Mike! Puck was smugly doing a mental victory dance. He was going to get Sophie despite their best efforts to ruin his dream.

oOoOo

The walk to his house proved to be even more tiring on top of their long day. The moment they reach the gate Sophie and Puck felt like their appendages were ready to fall off at any moment. Sophie quickly took refuge in their living room, throwing herself on the leather couches. She let out a groan.

"Oh my gosh, Noah, your couches are so comfortable." She breathed out, shoving her face into the stupid decorative pillows Puck's mother bought to redecorate according to the seasons. Sophie's head was resting on a squared looking Easter egg. Puck cleared his throat, "You want something to drink? Water? Coke?"  
>"Water would be fine, thanks." Sophie's face emerged from the pillow, smiling.<p>

"Okay, I'll be back with your water. If you want you can choose the movie, we have some-"

"I see your collection." Sophie rolled her eyes, sitting back up, "Like every rich family, oversize collection on movies. I bet you haven't seen half of these."

Puck flipped her off as he entered the kitchen to grab some water bottles. He was pretty darn happy to have Sophie over that he almost didn't freak out when his mother popped out behind the refrigerator door.

"Mom what are you doing here?" Puck asked.

"I happen to live here." She shot back, "I see you've been gone all day and in the sun no doubt. You have a ghastly sun burn on your nose."

Puck shrugged it off, "I see you're going somewhere."

His mother smirked at him, "I'm about to go convince this girl I have in mind for you to go out with you. I think she might cave. She's been really stubborn lately. Kinda reminds me of you."

Puck groaned, "Mom, I never agreed to this."

"You don't have to, you're my son and you'll do what I say." She stared him down as she began for the door, "Don't forget to take out the trash from up stairs! Last time Rosario had to take five trips just to get rid of your garbage. _Au Revior_!"

"Bye mom." Puck said deflated. He took his water bottles and made his way over to the living room. Sophie was already watching previews of the movie she chose. Puck was impressed. He handed her a bottle and plopped down right next to her.

"You know how to work the system?" He raised his brows.

Sophie bit her lip, "What?"

"Well the theatre system is kinda of tricky…" Puck trailed off, "Unless you got your experience from all the awesome friends you had before."

"Shut up." Sophie crossed her arms.

Puck smiled and took a sip from his bottle of water. He really wish he could have enjoyed the rest of the movie with Sophie, heck, he wished he could have enjoyed the rest of the previews with her. The moment he made himself comfortable he fell into a heavy sleep.

The weirdest part was, he knew he was dreaming and he was desperately trying to wake himself but his own body was betraying him. He wasn't sure how Sophie was doing, Puck sure she was disturbed with his obnoxious sleeping self. He probably was snoring as he always did or had his mouth wide open… or drooling. His unconscious mind was disgusted with himself.

It wasn't until he felt the slamming of the front door that he jumped out of his dreams. He inhaled deeply, slowly slipping his arms away from Sophie. Likewise, a pair of arms quickly retracted from around him. Sophie and Puck looked at each other for a long moment and quickly separated. Puck had no time to enjoy the fact that Sophie was all over him. He got up to see if his mom was home. He found her stomping up the staircase.

"Mom?" Puck called out.

"She wasn't there!" She yelled out, "You would think that I should have made sure she was there to talk to instead of hearing her grandparents going on about how they once ran a bakery in Spain before moving to France for a decade then following her parents to the states to see them get married…"

She continued to stomp up the stairs until Puck heard her door slam shut. He was clearly confused despite being half asleep. He stood at the entrance for a minute more before he headed off back to the living room. Sophie had made herself confortable and stretch herself out along the length of the couch. Puck nudged her gently to sit back up as he sat back down. Instinctively, they both wrapped their bodies around each other once again, making a small ball of two people. Puck smiled and rested his head on top of hers before he drifted back to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a quick AN: Please tell me in a review what you think might happen in the future. No matter how crazy out how out of the box you think your ideas are, I would like to hear them. I might just include your idea in the further chapters!<strong>


	7. seven

**Here's the next chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER VII<strong>

**oOoOo**

Sophie stirred, slowly inhaling a light musky scent. The corner of her lips involuntarily pulled up into a smile. She couldn't explained why she liked the smell, she just did. It reminded her of a fresh morning out in Aspen while cutting fresh wood. Though her eyes were closed, she reached out to grab a handful of sheets and brought them to her nose to smell.

She finally opened her eyes and stretched. Instead of arching her back and extending her arms directly above her, Sophie stopped mid way and darted her eyes around the room.

The first thing Sophie noticed that she was in no way, shape, or form in her own bed. She suddenly snapped up and looked around the familiar room she was once in before.

Then, to her surprise, Noah groaned and flipped over to face her. His heavy arms reached out to her and pulled Sophie in to his chest. Sophie became tense. Besides finally recognizing that smell that was the scent of Puck's sheets, there was a something probing her thigh and she knew exactly what it was.

"Puck! Get off of me!" Sophie shoved Puck aside and scrambled out of his bed. Once she was in the safely ten feet away from Puck she paced around, trying to recall the night before. Puck, groggily sat up and curiously stared at her.

"Why are you freaking out?" He yawned.

Sophie shot him a glare, "What did we do?"

Puck yawned again, "Nothing. Why?"

Sophie looked livid, "_Why?_ Why? Because my shorts are missing and I'm assuming this is your shirt I'm wearing and where did these socks come from?"

Puck smirked, "This is priceless."

Sophie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "What's priceless is your hard on."

Puck's grin vanished as he looked down. He quickly grabbed a pillow to hide himself.

He cleared his throat clearly embarrassed, "So you're mad because you _think_ something happened?"

Sophie nodded.

"I dragged us up here because I didn't want my mom to catch me with a girl late at night." Puck explained, "I woke you up and you agreed to spend the night over. I thought you would remember."

"I was half asleep! I can't make rational decisions!" Sophie hissed.

"Yeah, sweetie,_ half asleep_. You weren't drunk." Puck rolled his eyes this time, "Anyways, so you asked for something to sleep in, I gave you a t-shirt and some sweats. You refused to put on the sweats and you just got into bed. End of story."

Sophie bit her lip, "You didn't happen to see me… undress, did you?"

"No," Puck shrugged, "I had already knocked out on my bed when you joined in."

"Oh," Sophie nodded, "And we didn't…"

Puck grinned, "I'm sure you would have remembered_ that_."

Sophie yawned, "Such the charmer."

Puck laid back down, enjoying the comfort of his sheets as he stretched himself out. Sophie, on the other hand, began looking for her shorts. She was lucky that her grandparents were usually lenient when it came to being a teenage girl but she wasn't sure if they've forgive for spending the night at a boys house.

"I have to go." Sophie announced, raking through a pile of Puck's clothes, "I have breakfast with my grandparents every Sunday."

"What are you going to tell them?" Puck asked.

Sophie bit her lip, "I don't know. I might beg Mike to help me out on this one."

"Mike?" Puck perked up.

"He's a family friend." Sophie explained.

"Is he really?" Puck asked.

Sophie stopped her search and sighed, "Yes, his parents are the best lawyers. I've known him for years."

"So how are you going to get home?" Puck asked.

"Walking. I suppose…" Sophie wondered out loud, "Found them!"

Sophie jumped back to her feet and pointed at Puck.

"Don't look." She ordered.

Puck rolled his eyes and pulled the sheets over his face. There was some fumbling around and then the sheets slowly slipped off. Sophie's face was inches away from him, smiling.

"Will you walk me to the door?" She asked.

Puck didn't have to be told twice. He quickly grabbed the nearest hoodie to throw over his pj's and headed off with Sophie. While they climb the stairs, Puck looked outside their front window and saw his mother's black Jaguar. An idea popped into his head. He ran ahead of Sophie into the entrance trying to see if his mother had left the car keys lying around. To Puck's luck, she had hung them on the key holder right next to the front doors. Puck jingled the keys at Sophie who stared at him.

"Are you sure?" She softly said.

Puck winked at her and escorted her outside, towards his mother's car. Puck opened the car door for Sophie and waited for her to climb in. As she past him, she stared up at him in awe. Sophie had no idea Puck had manners. He ran around the front of the car and got in himself and revved the engine. The both exchanged looks before heading off.

oOoOo

Sophie directed Puck around Lima, towards her grandparents house. Sophie quickly got out the car once Puck had successfully found the house she was looking for. It was a quaint small house. There was nothing particularly special about it other than the grass on the lawn was bay far the greenest grass Puck had ever seen.

Before Sophie could reach the door, her grandparents were already there to greet her. Sophie hugged them both, as tightly as she could.

"Sorry I'm late." Sophie apologized, "Mike had a thing at his house and I accidently fell asleep. Actually a lot of us spent the night over."

Sophie's grandpa, George, nodded, "I bet the car wash was a success then."

"Who's that over there?" Grandma Dora pointed over to Puck who was slowly backing up from the driveway.

Sophie bit her lip, "A friend. He was the first one that woke up. I asked him if he could take me home."

"Dear, invite him in!" Grandma Dora waved her arms around to distract Puck. It worked. Puck suddenly halted mid-way out of the driveway. Sophie took a deep breath in and walked over to Puck's side of the car.

"Do you want breakfast?" She asked.

Puck cocked his head, "Um, sure."

Sophie nodded, "Come in then."

Puck drove back up the driveway and parked. Sophie waited for him by the doorsteps of her grandparents home. Sophie lead him inside to the kitchen where her grandparents were making a heaping batch of pancakes and cracking a half a dozen eggs to scramble. Puck and Sophie inhaled the scent of homemade food and watched Sophie's grandparents work around each other in the in perfect synchronization. Sophie and Puck both slowly migrated to the kitchen table to watch them in awe.

"Sophie, you haven't introduced us to your friend." Grandpa George pointed out as he scooped eggs onto a plate of pancakes. Grandma Dora grabbed the plates and placed them in front of Sophie and Puck.

"Thanks Grandma," Sophie smiled, "This is Noah. He's in the Glee Club and I have him for Math and Spanish."

"Spanish huh?" Grandma Dora smiled at Puck.

"Yes mam." He nodded.

"_Hablas un poco de Español?_" She asked.

Puck looked at Sophie in horror.

Sophie cut up some of her pancakes, "She asked if you can talk a bit of Spanish."

Puck nodded, "I know what she said. Now I know why you're taking Spanish. Easy A."

Sophie tried to hide her smile, shoving a forkful of eggs in her mouth.

They all laughed and for the remainder of the morning, Sophie was in part relieved that everything turned out great. She had a wonderful morning with Noah and her grandparents and she had managed to minimize the punishment that would have occurred if she had told the truth. She bit her lip and fidgeted with her hands. Sophie knew she wasn't being entirely honest to everybody expect for one person: Mike. You can keep the truth from someone who knows her better than she does sometimes. While Noah occupied himself looking through a collection of pictures her Grandparents had of Sophie as a baby, she quickly escaped to her back yard dialing Mike's number into her cell phone.

_"What's up?"_

Sophie let out a sigh, "Mike, please don't be mad."

_"I don't think I should promise that until I know what's going on." _He responded, _"But you already know I can't stay mad at you forever."_

Sophie nodded in vain, fully knowing he couldn't see her, "If my 'rents call and ask about yesterday, me and a couple of friends spent the night over at your house, okay?"

Mike's voice was on edge now, _"What did you do?"_

"You're going to think the worst." Sophie pressed her lips together, "It has to do with… Noah."

Mike's end of the line became silent. Sophie knew he was mulling things over, possibly thinking what Sophie had hope he wouldn't. She took a deep breath in and slowly let it out.

_"What happened?" _He asked.

Sophie bit her lip, "Well I went over to his house to watch a movie."

_"Right, I remember. You ditched me for him."_ Mike bitterly teased.

"Mike…" Sophie said, "It's not like that but I could see why you would assume the worst. We were watching a movie and I ended up spending the night."

Mike chuckled, _"You don't want me to assume the worst? Have I not told you that I know Puck, he's my friend, and I'm not going to let you be one of many girls he's been with."_

"We are _just _friends, Mike." Sophie insisted.

_"But do you really want to be associated with someone like him?_" Mike earnestly asked, _"Do you really know who he is?"_

"Why do you always bring that up? Do you know something I don't know or are you just trying to convince me out of being friends with him."

_"Listen, the whole school knows something you don't know but I guess you're going to have to find out for yourself." _Mike assured, _"But yeah, I'll cover for you if your grandparents come around asking." _

"Thanks, Mike."

_"No problem."_

Sophie hung up and slowly walked back inside. She watched Noah chatting with her Grandpa about god-knows-what. Sophie was surprised to see that Puck looked genuinely interested in what they were talking about. She leaned against the frame of the entrance way to the living room and looked at them both. Noah threw his head back and let out a loud laugh as her grandpa chuckled about some amusing little story. Noah smiled, shaking his head. He looked at her Grandpa before his eyes flickered up to her. Sophie could have sworn his eyes sparkled.

They continued talking on without her. Sophie didn't mind. She was glad that her Grandpa had someone to talk to besides herself and Grandma. Still, she hung around and watched them, Noah in particular. Sophie wasn't sure what Mike meant about everybody knew something she didn't. She had assumed that Noah was honest so far with her. She almost felt undeserving when she, herself, had dropped a white lie here and there. She meant no harm in lying to Mike but, really, how bad can Noah be?

It's not she really had strong feelings for him to be genuinely hurt if she did find out something Puck did. She already knew all the terrible things, what else is there to know?

oOoOo

Monday's, were never kind to Sophie, especially when she had to get up early for a breakfast fundraiser. The Glee Club already had enough to set them off for New York but Mr. Schu insisted on one more fundraiser to buy new outfits for the performance. So despite the early morning and the unruly bed head, Sophie way her way out bright and early to help set up a stand outside the entrance of the school to sell breakfast burritos made by Santana's mom.

Santana and Mike were already at school. Santana looked like she needed several energizing drinks to wake her up but Mike was as attentive as a teenager can be at seven in the morning. Sophie took the liberty to pay for their first sold burrito, in order to get their fundraiser started and her growling stomach settled.

"Soph," Mike piped up, "We need the money box for change."

"I'll go with you." Santana quickly volunteered herself, unnatural for a girl who was dozing off a couple of seconds ago.

Sophie nodded and without saying a word she headed off to the Choir Room with Santana. The pair walked in silence but that didn't last for long.

"You're rich aren't you?" Santana walked ahead of Sophie, sticking her chin up as she held her hands behind her back.

"What are you talking about?" Sophie yawned.

"Please, I saw those sunglasses you were at the Car Wash. I think I know Valentino when I see it." Santana peered over her shoulder.

"Funny you should say that. They're my grandmas; she bought a couple of knock-offs during winter." Sophie shrugged, "She's a victim of bargain shopping."

Santana rolled her eyes, stopping dead in her tracks, "Listen, I don't know why you moved here and why you seem to have your paws all over Puck but you better recognize that I very capable of outing you."

Sophie returned Santana's glare, "I have nothing to hide."

"An Angel doesn't lose her wings that easily." She spat back, "Lauren and I broke into the offices of your old school… Quit acting and if you're planning on sleeping with Puck, well good luck with that. He isn't interested in you."

Sophie groaned, "We're just friends!"

"Really?" Santana shouted, "And I should believe this because? I already know you're a liar. What makes you think I'm gonna believe this?"

"I don't have to prove anything to you." Sophie voice grew louder, matching Santana's tone.

"All this sneaking around, well it better stop because all you're doing is hurting Mike and hurting Quinn. You're not fooling anybody. The sight of you and Puck makes everybody sick to their stomach." Santana barked back, "Stay away from him."

"Why would Mike and Quinn care so much?" Sophie questioned, pushing past Santana heading towards the choir room once again. Santana's footsteps quickly caught up to Sophie who was storming off.

"Number one, if it wasn't obvious before, Mike likes you. He genuinely _likes_ you. Two, Quinn and Puck go _way_ back. I wouldn't step on those toe's if I were you." Santana warned.

"Puck never said anything about Quinn." Sophie breathed out, agitated.

Santana hid the grin that was forming from within.

"Yeah, well I'm sure he never mentioned that he has a kid either." Santana casually slipped out. Sophie stopped dead in her tracks and gave a long clod stare at Santana before walking again.

"With Quinn?" Santana pressed on, "I know you don't believe me but it's not like he would want to tell you this cause you're different."

Sophie scoffed.

"I'm serious, a lot of girls don't care if Puck has a kid. They gave her up for adoption it's not like he has baggage or anything, just history. If you can just grow apart from him, that would be for the best or else I'll tell everyone you're an Angel." Santana carefully watched Sophie, trying to spot out any weaknesses.

Unfortunately for Santana Sophie was particularly experienced in hiding who she was and what she was feeling. Each step towards the choir room echoed loudly in the empty hallways as Santana explained further in detail what had happened long before she came into the picture.

"What's it to them if I came from that school?" She responded coldly.

Santana caught up to her and gave her a side-glance. Every step was harder to go through because if felt like every inch of Sophie's body was ready to burst open at the seams at the amount of information she just received.

"Listen, I can spot a virgin from a mile away, the guys here are a bit stupid when it comes to that. The moment they hear _Angel _they're going to gravitate to you like a fly to a corpse. It's the only reason Puck's after you." Santana crossed her arms and stuck her nose in the air triumphantly.

"I thought you just said he wasn't interested." Sophie rolled her eyes.

Santana, losing her confidence just for a moment, coughed, "He isn't! Not in a relationship, that is. After he get's what he wants from you, he'll drop you like he dropped Lauren. I'm saving you a heartbreak here. The guy has a kid, his penis has found every vagina that walks around here, he's beyond stupid… what don't you get about him? He's bad news!"

Even if Santana was lying, Sophie never questioned or looked further into Noah's life. All she knew was that he was highly privilege and he seemed to reject that part of himself. For all she knew, Noah could have had a whole litter of children running around from different girls. He had the money support them, right? Then there was that voice inside Sophie's head that oddly sounded like Mike, warning her about Noah.

_"…the whole school knows something you don't know…"_

Sophie, although being a very skeptical girl when it came to rumors and gossip, let a tiny bit of doubt completely over take her and with that she realized something she was denying herself to think about.

"So if he's so terrible… why do you want him for yourself?" Sophie calmly asked.

Santana shrugged, "I guess I'm a terrible person too. I went through all the trouble to find some dirt to use against you. Listen, if you go with Mike and stop hanging around with Puck so much, I won't tell a soul of what I know."

Sophie and Santana exchanged looks. Was it possible that Sophie had grown to like Noah? She had an ache the size of a large baseball inside her chest just thinking about Noah. She knew she was concerned for him, as any friend would be, but had she really gone past that line without her realizing it? Sophie didn't have an answer to that yet. All she knew was that pestering ache in her chest that made it impossible to breathe correctly.

Santana and Sophie turned into a branched out hallway that led the straight to the Choir room. Right away there was something terribly wrong. The door to the choir room lazily swung open, revealing the entrance to the dark. Sophie abandon her thoughts and rushed towards the opening of the room.

There were chairs strewn all over the classroom, as if someone had gone into a rage and chucked the chairs in random directions. Sophie didn't want to look but she was pretty sure there was a chair sticking out from inside the piano. Santana gasped, clapping her hand over he mouth. She slowly walked in, examining the classroom. The office door, _her_ office door, was wide open. Sophie quickly sprinted towards it only to discover a mess.

All the paper work was on the floor stepped on by large muddy footprints, boxes that were once neatly tucked away were turned upside down and in the middle of the mess, and the outdated computer was smashed a big gapping hole in the middle of the screen. Sophie's hand covered her mouth, which shook in shock. It took her a full minute to process the scene in front of her to react. Santana reached out for Sophie's shoulder and lightly shook her.

"I'm going to call Mr. Schu." Her voice quavered.

Sophie only had only thing on her mind in the mist of this disaster.

The moneybox.

Sophie trudged through the foot tall debris of paper to make way to the moneybox, which was always hidden behind Mr. Schu's desk cabinet. Much to her disappointment, the secret space was nothing but an empty gap. Someone had taken the moneybox.

The Glee Club had been robbed.


	8. eight

**A lot happens in this chapter so I won't keep you from reading. Carry on!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER VIII<strong>

_"These wounds won't seem to heal_  
><em>This pain is just too real<em>  
><em>There's just too much that time cannot erase"<em>

- My Immortal - Evanescence

**oOoOo**

"Are you sure? You don't have to do this."

"Mike, I know what this means to you."

"But-"

"I already made up my mind."

"You're the girl with the biggest heart, you know?"

Puck barged into the choir room to find, Mike setting the chairs back in their respective places as Sophie swept the floor, gathering little piles of dust for a detective who was waiting to grab a sample of some evidence. All three pairs of eyes glanced up at Puck who realized what he had been thinking was completely the opposite. Before he entered the classroom he heard Sophie's voice and the sound of it drew him to the choir room. He was simply roaming the halls wondering what to do on his self-given time off during school. But just as he was about to enter, hoping to catch Sophie by herself (although now that he thought about it, it would have been kinda strange to walk in to find Sophie talking to herself), he heard another familiar voice and he began to listen. There was no denying Sophie was speaking to Mike so the moment Puck got a gist of what they were talking about he barged in.

He awkwardly stood there, nodding at the detective as he rubbed his hands together. Sophie weakly smiled at Puck, propping herself against the broken piano with the broom at her side. Mike exchanged looks between Puck and Sophie, his jaw set firm. No one spoke.

Not for a while, at least.

Puck wasn't exactly sure why there was such awkwardness to the moment but he didn't try to alleviate it either. He just stood there like a bag of potatoes, if you know, potatoes had the beautiful physical aesthetics that comes with being a well bred football player with a Mohawk.

"Excuse me," the detective motioned to Mike, "Would you show me the way to the office? I need to clear some papers past your principal before taking the evidence back to our labs."

Mike pressed his lips together and nodded, walking the detective out.

Puck averted his gaze to Sophie the moment Mike was out of sight, "I skipped out on Spanish. I saw you weren't there."

Sophie gulped looking away form Puck.

"Plus we had a substitute," He anxiously chuckled, "No point in staying really."

"You've heard?" Sophie softly asked, continuing to half-hearteningly sweep once more.

"Uh, yeah." Puck made his way over to the piano and sat on the bench. He ran his fingers over the mismatched keys and the gaps. "Is all the money really gone?"

Sophie nodded, "More than half needed for New York. Mr. Schu was going to deposit the money after school today. They stole 15,000 dollars from the moneybox. Most of it was made up of donation checks Mr. Schu was holding on to."

"Are there any leads?"

Sophie frowned, "Yes."

"That's good! Who?"

"Me."

They locked eyes for a second before Sophie tore her sights off Puck. She felt her chin tighten meaning that she was probably on the verge of tears once more. Puck quickly closed the large gap between them. He held her at arm's length, trying to get a good look at her crumbling state.

She sniffed, "Me, Santana, and Quinn are main suspects until they find a real lead."

"I don't understand." Puck admitted, "Why you?"

"I just joined, didn't I? It looks pretty suspicious to just join a club, being entrusted with the monetary aspect of the job and then have a robbery. Santana is being questioned because she was with me when we discovered that the money was gone. Quinn is suspected because I was vocal about her fully convincing me to help out with the Glee Club." Sophie sighed, "I suppose they're thinking we're some trio out to get some quick cash."

"I'm sure you have an alibi." Puck finally brought Sophie in for a hug to which she quickly molded herself into him.

"They're saying the robbery happened yesterday night." Sophie mumbled, "I was alone yesterday after you left. My grandparents went out for a movie. I have nothing."

"Sophie? You're needed in the office."

The pair looked up to find Mr. Schu looking positively destroyed over the fact that nationals were taken from them again. It was only a matter of a couple of days away, nine days to be exact. Sophie peeled herself off of Puck and made her way towards Mr. Schu, who had trouble looking at her. Her head hung as she made her way out, sniffing. Puck's fist tightened.

"She didn't do it, Mr. Schu." Puck frowned, "She _wouldn't_."

Mr. Schu nodded, "Hopefully with more evidence she'll clear her name but for now, Quinn and Sophie are facing charges for breaking and entering, thief, and destruction on school grounds. Santana is off the hook…"

Slowly but surely, as Mr. Schu continued to talk, the whole Glee Club spilled in, with the exception of Quinn and Sophie.

"…They're reviewing school tapes but mysteriously, none of them cameras were working that night." Mr. Schu sighed, "Not to mention that music we were going to use at Nationals was stolen and our Piano is completely destroyed, some of the trophies were broken, glass shattered…"

"Mr. Schu! Is there anyway we can replace the music before nationals?" Rachel stiffly asked

"Rachel, if there was a way _yes_ but I'm sorry to say that our trip to Nationals has been regrettably canceled."

The news slowly sank in, each face slowly draining of every hope and dream of singing and dancing in New York.

"But we earned it!" Tina exclaimed.

"We don't have the funds to go any more." Mr. Schu shook his head.

"How much was stolen?" Finn asked, "Maybe we can have an emergency fund raiser."

"I have several designer pieces in my closet I haven't used in months," Kurt offered "I could sell them on eBay for a good amount."

Mr. Schu dry let out a chuckle and closed his eyes, "15,000 dollars due to the fact that I left the banking account information in the money box. The majority was transferred to another account and withdrawn from there. As for the money we made this past Saturday and some of the donations checks I received from some local businesses, it's all gone guys. Doing Nationals would be possible if I had another 25,000 lying around. Plus, I don't know how the school is going to manage funding the clean up and replacing our piano."

Mercedes cleared her throat, "If they find out who did it would the money be returned in time?"

"No, but rest assure that they will find out who did this." Mr. Schu's jaw firmed, "And I will demand an apology for doing this to you."

"Is it true Sophie is suspected?" Tina asked.

"I told you she didn't do it!" Mike spat.

"For fuck sake, I think I know Soph well enough to know she wouldn't steal money." Puck added, receiving several long looks form his friends.

"Quinn's in there too, isn't she?" Mercedes frowned, "_That_ I don't believe."

"But you agree on blaming it on Sophie?" Puck rolled his eyes.

"Yes," Mercedes spat back, "Because we haven't known her long enough to trust her and she _was_ in charge of the money for this trip. She had access!"

"You don't _know_ her. She doesn't need the money!" Mike defended.

Puck glared at Mike, "I doubt you knew her as well as I did."

Mike shoved Puck initiating a brawl in the mist of a broken down choir room. The Club separated into two groups, each holding back the feuding boys. The chairs the Mike had set up perfectly in rows were now being scattered and shoved away. The shouts of the guys and the girls crying out to Mike and Puck began a mayhem that only capitalized the gravity of the situation.

"Guys!" Mr. Schu stepped in-between them, "Enough!"

Puck felt his chest heaving up and down but even that wasn't enough to distract his cold stare down at Mike whose jaw stiffened.

Arms intertwined with Puck's, holding him back, just in case he lunged for Mike again. Tina grabbed Mike's face and tried to shake him out of it. He eventually took his hard cold stare off of Puck and glanced down at Tina who was harshly speaking to him. Puck looked down to find Rachel and Quinn at his sides. He gently shook them off and began for the door.

"Puck!" Santana yelled after him.

Puck quickly flipped all of the Glee Club off as he exited.

oOoOo

Sophie fidgeted in her chair as two cops continued to stare at a clipboard as they have been for the past ten minutes. She was growing impatient and the simple task of sitting still was becoming unbearable not to mention the her stomach was twisting in hunger. She had been cooped up in Higgins' office for the past four hours. She was positive she didn't do it but even the sureness of knowing she was innocent wasn't enough to keep her confident. She felt her self-esteem drop during the interrogation and even more when they questioned her personal past. Not even the search through her locker and book bag did much damage as those questions.

One of the cops let out a long sigh and grumbled something incoherent to the other cop, who shook his head.

"I guess that's all." One of them said, "We'll look further into your side and check you off, once we've proven your statements."

"May I go?" Sophie stately asked.

They nodded and Sophie quickly reached for her book bag and nearly bolted out of the office, where Principle Higgins was standing in the corner, observing everything. Sophie felt ashamed to be blamed for a robbery in school. She knew her reputation as a good student was about to crumble down into dust and she couldn't help but to hate who ever actually stole the money from the Glee Club. Sophie let out a huff as she stuffed her bag insider her locker. She was deciding to skip school today and hopefully have a chance to curl up in her room and cry but not before indulging in a hot plate of steaming food.

She nodded to herself

That sounded like a great idea.

Crying seemed like a good stress relief at the moment and food seemed to be a comforting thought.

Just as Sophie pushed and shoved her locker door shut, Mike appeared at her side, looking at the ground ashamed to look her straight in the eye.

"I could ask my parents to help out…" He began.

"Mike please," Sophie closed her eyes, "Your parents have done enough for my family."

"Did you tell them _everything_?" Mike asked, finally peeking up at her

"Yes."

"Good." He nodded, "That's enough to prove you're innocent."

Sophie half-hearteningly smiled at Mike and pressed her back against the cool lockers, "Mike, I was talking to Santana while we were walking to get the money box and she told me some things. A lot actually."

Mike cocked his head, signaling that he was following along.

"Noah has a kid?" Sophie wrung her hands together, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Mike quickly averted his gaze to the point of his shoes and he shrugged, "I don't know… You never listened to me before about Puck, I was sure you weren't gonna believe me."

"So it's true?" Sophie frowned, "With Quinn?"

Mike sighed, slowly looking up at Sophie as he nodded.

"Yeah. It was kinda over dramatic. Quinn cheated on Finn with Puck and when she found out she was pregnant she chose to tell Finn he was the father. When the truth came out is was insanity..." He softly said.

Sophie glanced away, a gesture that was not gone unnoticed by Mike.

"You like him don't you?" He questioned, "You wouldn't be so concerned over it if you weren't."

"It's more like the shock of discovering a secret from someone you thought highly of." Sophie frowned, "I'd be just as upset if you had a kid you weren't telling me about."

Mike smiled and reached out to hug Sophie, taking her into his arms. Sophie pressed the side of her face into his shoulder allowing herself to be embraced.

"Hard day?" He asked.

"You have no idea." Sophie sighed, "Listen Mike,Santana also told me-"

"That he had a vasectomy? I heard about it but I wouldn't be too sure... probably using it to get some more play time." Mike laughed.

Sophie chuckled, "No... that you've been harboring some feelings for me."

Mike froze. Besides them the only living soul in the hallways was a janitor that walked on by. Mike loosened his arms around Sophie and took a step back. Sophie searched in his eyes for an answer.

"Is that true?" Sophie asked.

The boy in front of her, who Sophie always found strong and flexible to any situation, was deteriorating. His face caved in and his hand scratched the back of his head nervously. Sophie knew the answer before he had opened his mouth.

"Yes." He gulped, "It's not like I always liked you. I- well you kinda grew on me. I used to think we would end up killing each other when we were little. I still kinda of hate you for throwing my Totoro plush down the Grand Canyon. Remember that?"

Sophie pressed her lips together, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"About Totoro? I did." Mike grinned, "You even made me a card to apologized… and I burned it."

Sophie tried not to laugh, "You burned it?"

"I was like… eight or something." Mike gently nudged Sophie who crossed her arms defensively.

"Ten, actually." Sophie chuckled. Mike beamed and kicked his toe into the vinyl flooring.

Sophie tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "Why didn't you tell me you liked me?

Mike nervously let out a dry laugh, "I suppose 'cause we were friends, you wouldn't like me in _that _way. I think I know you well enough to know how you light up when you're happy. You never seem as happy when I'm around as you are with Puck. Plus, we're _friends_…"

"I _am_ happy when you're around." Sophie defended.

"But you don't light up." Mike shook his head, scoffing, "I can't believe I'm telling you this."

"Why?"

Mike stopped and gave Sophie a long look, "Because they're things that are always on my mind that I never intended to be said. I like you better when you're glowing, even if that means that it's not _me_ making you smile."

Sophie felt a knot in her throat, enabling her to speak. She had always been close to Mike despite them going to different schools. There was something strong between them, she was sure of it. He had helped her through difficult times in her life like the death of her parents and even influenced her to come to McKinley High without him saying a word. Sure, they had rough beginnings as kids but that eventually grew into a supportive system for each other.

"Don't say that. It's not true." Sophie weakly responded.

"Sophie…"

"I like you!" She insisted, "Maybe I haven't noticed it before…"

"You don't have to lie," Mike frowned, "I think I can handle rejection fair enough."

"No Mike, listen to me. Maybe I just need something to understand." Sophie nodded her head, "Like a foundation."

"Foundation?" Mike repeated.

Sophie bit her bottom lip, "If we kissed..."

Mike froze, taking a long look at Sophie who was pleading him with her eyes. He gulped and for a brief moment felt his knees quiver but he stopped himself.

"I can't Sophie." He pressed his lips together, "Don't ask me. Please."

"Mike…" She reached out for Mike's arm.

"I know it sounds stupid but I don't want your first kiss to be out of pity or because you think you owe me something." Mike placed his hands on the sides of Sophie's restraining her from getting near him, "Kiss someone that would make a memorable first and I'm sure in your mind it's not me that you pictured."

Without warning Sophie clapped a hand over her mouth to prevent herself from letting out a sob and she began to sprint. She wasn't sure where she was going or why she was crying. Perhaps the weight of being blamed for the robbery, Puck's love child, and Mike's rejection was enough to finally break her spirits. The blur of her tears was blinding the direction she was head to but as long as her feet were moving away from Mike she was thankful for.

How was it that everybody saw it but her?

She heard the rumors floating around about them, even Noah questioned their relationship, and it still came to a big surprise that Mike liked her and she had no idea. It was plain and simple. She could see it now. He liked her enough to try and steer her away from a person she would find immensely intriguing and even when she did fail him, Mike always forgave her. _He_ even realized that she didn't react to him the same way she reacted to Puck way before she could see it.

All the running and crying and thinking cause her to crash into a wall. Sophie felt the impact of the floor before she could even comprehend she was falling back. She hit the floor with a muffled thud and she squirmed in pain, arching her back until she rolled over to her left side.

"Soph?"

She heard footsteps scramble to her side as she winced at the pain throbbing in her right ankle. There wasn't enough air in her lungs for her to speak up about her ankle. She curled up into a ball and bawled motioning to her foot. There was more than just physical pain that was shooting through her body at the moment.

oOoOo

Puck had just turned the corner after ditching several classes that day when a small body had slammed into him. He was heading towards the Cafeteria kitchen to grab something to eat since he deiced to skip out on lunch too. Learning he could live without for a day, food, not so much. The impact was so fast that even Puck stumbled back. The girl took a step back as well and her foot twisted at the bad step she took, causing her to come crashing down. The girl let out a yelp as she hit the floor, Puck was at her side before she began to cry. He parted her hair out of her face like a curtain and took a good look at Sophie's twisted face.

"Soph?" He gently shook her but she withered in pain and dug her face deeper into her chest. Puck tried plenty of times to sooth her out of it but when that didn't work Puck figured she must be in a lot of pain to be inconsolable. He finally picked her up and carried her off towards the nurse's office. Sophie instantly snaked her arms around his neck and stuff her face onto the crook between his neck and his shoulder. On the way, he passed Santana who was roaming the hallways like most of the Glee Club was, taking a day of from school. She stopped in the middle of the hallways and crossed her arms interested in the sight she was seeing. Puck rolled his eyes and continued on past her.

"It's gonna be alright." Puck assure, lowering his head towards Sophie to make sure she would hear him. He pressed his lips on top of her forehead and used his back to open the door to the nurse's office. Sophie was quickly taken in the second the nurse laid eyes on her. She was placed into a wheelchair and carried in to the back. Puck wasn't sure whether to leave or not but he paced slowly back and forth around the waiting area when Santana poked her head inside the waiting room and approached him once more.

"She's your _one_, isn't she?" Santana mockingly sighed as if she was love sick, "Must be _totally _great."

"What now?" Puck groaned.

"Nothing." Santana shrugged, "But you know it's not gonna work out no matter how hard you try."

Puck crossed his arms, "Since when are you a relationship expert? Oh right, that last boyfriend you had- oh no. That didn't last long. But there was that one guy, wait, no. You used him for money. There has to be some one in your_ loooooooooong_ list of boyfriends that must have been very meaningful and… you know, I can't think of one."

"What a comedian." Santana laughed, "That's so great, how long were you working on that joke?"

"Made it up on the spot." Puck gave her a smug look.

"Listen, believe it or not I think any 'relationship' you two have can't last long because there is no _foundation_." Santana slightly smirked, "Come on you have to admit she hasn't been completely honest with you kinda like you haven't been honest with her."

"What?" Puck felt his eyes narrow.

"You can't build a relationship on false pretenses like how you're a baby-less jock with a bright future or how she's a nice girl with humble beginnings." Santana sighed, "Oh well, can't always know the truth can you?"

"You're a liar." Puck accused, "You're just trying to get a rise out of me and really Santana, it's getting old now. I'd respect you a lot more if you just said that you wanted me instead of going around and trying to sabotage relationships."

"Relationships? Open you're eyes Puck and don't be so daft. It's starting to get annoying." The girl scoffed.

"Right. So exactly what has she been lying to me about? Huh?" Puck raised his voice.

Santana have his the eyebrow raise. He knew that look. Puck knew it every well. It was a look that warned the receiver that that had no idea what they were in for the moment Santana opened her mouth.

"She's _filthy_ rich, Puck. This incredibly "hard" working girl you think you know also is a genius. I bet she failed to let you know that. You know the amount of girls who attend Our Lady of the Angels with a scholarship is two and surprisingly enough, Sophie isn't one of them. Now, who knows why she moved down here but what ever the reason she seems exactly what she's doing... So congrats, you're probably a charity case to her- a poor senior jock that is in danger of not graduating because he's dumber than fuck." Santana rolled her eyes, "If you weren't able to figure that much out since you've been eye fucking her, then you _are _as stupid as you look."

Puck's fist balled up into fist. He felt his hands throbbing. Santana was lying. She always lied. Since when hasn't she made up elaborate stories about everybody? She's making this up about Sophie so he could stay clear away from her. Everyone knew rich snobby girls weren't Puck's thing. He barely managed to bone Lisa Vanderbilt, a self-proclaimed daddy's girl who never wore the same thing twice, and that was only because he was piss drunk during the deed. Puck was glad he can't remember the whole thing, it made him sick to his stomach just thinking about it.

He knew exactly why he found rich girls repulsing, besides a rotten personality and abnormally squeaky voices, they were fake… really fake. Let's be honest, nose jobs and plumped lips isn't exactly the norm for regular girls in Lima but it's a standard in the upper class Puck was unfortunate enough to be born into.

Puck glared at Santana and briskly walked away. He couldn't think straight. In fact, his mind went blank as he entered the girls bathroom and grabbed the first girl he saw in there and shoved her against the wall, pressed his body against hers, and began to make out with her. Old habits aren't hard to break; a person only needs a reason to change but when that reason becomes just another face… it's hard crashing down back to reality after all the hard work put in to change.

And that's what happened to Puck. The one girl he thought was perfect was just defaced by Santana. He went completely numb the moment the girl pulled him into one of the stalls and preceded to unbuckle his pants. What's a guy to do when his whole world seemed to be caving down?

* * *

><p><strong>Press ONE if you hope everything will be fixed in the next chapter.<strong>

**Press TWO if you're rooting for a Puck/Sophie ship.**

**Press THREE if you think Mike/Sophie belong together.**

**Press FOUR if you want me to update in the next two days. **

**Press FIVE if you want Santana thrown in the dumpster. **

**Review.**


	9. nine

**So it seems like everyone wants to push Santana off a cliff... I don't even know how to respond to that... WOW. Ha ha. BUT many thanks for the reviews. You all have NO idea how drastic this story could have gone if no one had spoken up! Just saying, i need affirmations from these little reviews. THANK YOU ALL!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER IX<strong>

_"Wanted to call  
>No need to fight<br>You know I wouldn't lie  
>But tonight, we'll leave it on the line <em>_"_

- On the Line - Demi Lovato

**oOoOo**

A week of disaster is the only way Sophie could describe her past few days. She adjusted the crutches under her arms and took a hop forward to begin 'walking' to her last class. Mike was right beside her carrying her books. He smiled down at her and she returned the gesture as they made their way to Calculus. She wasn't sure what had happened between them since Mike officially confessed but it was safe to say their friendship was growing. Sophie was putting a lot of trust into Mike now more than ever. He was the only boy she could trust because it somehow slipped out that Sophie was a transfer from Our Lady of the Angels and most of the boy population had gravitated towards her.

At first it was subtle, Sophie hadn't taken notice that some of the boys in her class were outwardly praising her when she got an answer right. Then, a classmate of hers offered to pay for her lunch one day. After, several guys asked if she minded if they carried her books to class was when she began to suspect something going on. Sure enough, Mike reported that her name was written in the boys bathroom stall with an open invitation that mentioned she was down for anything.

Noah had disappeared. Sophie had only seen him twice that week on Monday and once during study hall, which he left to ditch in the beginning of class hours. Sophie had a hunch that Santana has something to do about her hell of a week and perhaps a loss of a friend but she decided to grin and bear it.

Much to the surprise of the Glee Club, they had found the thief that was none other than the coach of Vocal Adrenaline. The fact that he had a criminal record with breaking and entering and once looted money from his brother's bank once was a big sign that he was a double perpetrator. Still with her innocence at hand, none of the Glee club was talking to her with the exception of Mike and Quinn. In fact, most of the school wasn't talking to her but she knew a lot of the whispering she heard was about her.

Sophie lingered behind Mike, staring off into the bathroom. Mike took notice of her sudden absence beside him and turned around. Sophie blushed.

"I have to go." She mumbled, "I won't take long."

Sophie hiked in after receiving a nod from Mike who leaned against the wall to wait for her.

"She's a fucking genius. I took a look at her records while I helped out at the office. Straight A's. This entire tutoring charade she's been doing was all a lie. She doesn't need it. Plus, I think Puck benefits from it."

"What do you mean?"  
>"Uh, have you not noticed? Puck is doing pretty damn good suddenly. You think a jock like him can just spontaneously get good grades by <em>just<em> going to tutoring? No. Obviously, the girl has been slipping the answers to him to exchange for sex. Seriously, she hasn't had her eyes set on anybody else for a good lay but it's not like anybody else in school is worth the work. Why wouldn't a girl like that gravitate to a guy with the biggest sex reputation?"

"So when are you going to see him again?" A friend asked

"Oh I don't know." The girl smiled as if she were already daydreaming, "He said he was going to call me."

"That's what_ he_ said when we were done…" The other said.

Sophie felt her face burn. She stood behind three girls huddled over a single mirror that were doing a variety of things; brushing their hair, fixing makeup, and washing their hands. Sophie took a couple of steps forward making sure she was in the reflection of the mirror. Slowly but surely their chatter about her died down, each of them turning around the moment they saw her standing behind them.

"Funny thing about rumors…" Sophie cleared her throat, "I'm _not _a genius but you probably wouldn't believe the amount of time and effort that I spend on my schoolwork. It sounds incredible, doesn't it? How spending a few extra minutes looking over something can get you an A, but then again I wouldn't expect you three to understand. You spend most of your time talking about other people's businesses rather than investing it on yourselves."

The three girls exchanged looks.

A rather tall blonde one looked smugly at Sophie and crossed her arms, "Aw, the cripple can talk. Moved to on to Mike I see? Rumor also has it that Puck doesn't need you anymore. Wouldn't blame him, it's not like any girl can tame Puckerman."

Sophie frowned and narrowed her eyes.

"What?" The blonde chuckled, "Did you think that you were special enough? That you were actually his friend?"

Sophie took a long look at the girl in front of her and sent her a small smile.

"Wouldn't you like to know what really happened between us." Sophie glared, "And for the record if you really think all there was between us was sex then I'm really sad that you're jealous nothing worked out between you and him."

The blonde's face dropped but she quickly recuperated and lowered her gaze down at her.

"Jealous of what? Of that month of _friendship_? Yeah right, you were still dropped like the rest of us." She scoffed.

Sophie shrugged, "That maybe so, but it's a lot longer than your lucky five minutes you happened to catch his attention."

Sophie hopped right back out to find Mike anxiously pacing around. He seemed relieved the moment Sophie stepped out.

"I heard voices…" He explained.

Sophie shrugged, "It's nothing."

They continued walking past the mob of students that seemed to be racing through the halls compared to the slow pace Mike and Sophie were walking. Mike was in the middle of a story that Sophie found fairly entertaining when Puck emerged from the mob. A sea of students parted allowing him a wide clear path for him to walk down on. Sophie felt her smile falter as they locked eyes just as Noah passed by them. Sophie turned around hoping he would at least smile at her.

"Noah!" She called out.

Mike froze looking in her direction at Puck who continued walking as if he hadn't heard a single thing.

Mike frowned, "Why do you insist?"

"Because besides you, he was the only person I could talk to." Sophie softly said, "And if you haven't noticed, none of the Glee Club is talking to me. I guess even being innocent isn't enough to gain back trust. I think I should do it."

"You're not still thinking about _that_." Mike groaned.

"You guys deserve going to New York." Sophie shrugged, "I think I'm going to skip this next class to make some calls. Tell the Glee Club there's an emergency meeting after school."

"What? Don't Sophie! You can't."

Sophie frowned, "You guys need to be on that plane by tomorrow."

"I know you." Mike shook his head, "You just want to talk to him again."

"Mike," Sophie began, "Give me my cell phone or I'll tell your parents that you rejected my prom invite."

Mike cocked his face, "Prom?"

She sheepishly smiled, "I thought you were going to ask me anyways, might as well use it against you by asking you first."

Mike grinned, "You want to go with me?"

"I won't be much fun with these crutches but hopefully by the time you get back from New York I could stick some rhinestones on the cast. You could finally teach me how to dance like you've tried doing for the past… five years?" Sophie shrugged, "It could be fun."

"Yeah, I'd love to go with you." Mike awkwardly hugged Sophie with the books in his arms and the crutches he had as an obstacle to embrace her.

Sophie laughed, "Alright, now give me my phone."

oOoOo

The Glee Club gathered in the theatre. Some of them were clueless about the meeting but most of them were careless. They had lost their ticket to Nationals and they knew Mr. Schu was probably going to try to cheer them up by singing some number for giving them a speech. Mercedes was checking her watch insistently as Kurt tried to talk her from not walking out. Santana, Rachel, and Lauren were patiently waiting for Mr. Schu, if you consider constant whining as patient. All of the boys remained silent, slumped over their seats, wondering what the meeting was about. There wasn't much to look at except for the single microphone on the stage lit up by a single spotlight.

Tina let out a sigh, "What's this all about? Can we get on with it? I need to catch up on my stack of vampire books I just ordered."

"Can it Tina!" Quinn spat, "Mike is still missing and if you haven't noticed Mr. Schu isn't here either."

Britney raised her hand, "I haven't finished packing yet."

"Brit, have you not gotten the memo that we're not going to New York?" Santana twisted her face in annoyance.

"I still want to go to see if we could have beaten the other teams." Britney bit her lip, "And if they all suck, I'll call you and you can shove everyone into Artie's moms van and drive over. Duh."  
>Puck draped his arm around the empty seat next to him and kicked his feet up on the seat in front of him, "Can we get on with this? Where's Mike?"<p>

"Probably out with your girl." Santana snorted, "No… with _his_ girl."

Puck almost lunged for Santana but staggered footsteps distracted all the members. Sam stood up and squinted at the stage until the small figure dragged herself into the spotlight. Sophie reacted to the light in her eyes but she quickly recovered and spoke into the microphone.

"Hi…" Her voice echoed loudly through the theatre that came with some feedback form the speakers, "Mike bring it down a little."

And like magic, Sophie's voice was back to its small peep that it was, except amplified.

"What is she doing here?" Rachel perked up to the edge of her seat, looking around.

Finn place a gentle hand on her shoulder and gave her an assuring smile, "Calm down Berry."

Puck cleared his throat.

"Hi, I don't know how to come out and say this but I suppose there's no real way to appropriately start this. I'm really sorry about what had happened earlier this week." Sophie bit her lip, "And being in charge of the money, I can't feel anything else but to feel responsible for it."

"Can you get on with it?" Lauren yelled, "Some of us have to go back to our lives."

Sophie frowned, "Unfortunately there's no way to retrieve that money back since the coach from Vocal Adrenaline used it to escape the country. They think he's hiding out in Guadalajara in Mexico. But since I have a responsibility to you all I've tried the best I could to make it up to you."

"No thank you." Tina mumbled loud enough for Sophie to hear.

"I got these plane tickets…" Sophie fumbled around and took out an envelope from inside her blazer, "Hoping you would accept them and go to New York."

All of the heads perked up to listen.

"They depart tomorrow night. You should have enough time to pack." Sophie smiled.

"But… where will we stay? National is still a couple of days away. Our plane tickets were schedules to leave a day before." Quinn looked around, "How much more will the cost be?"

"It's been arranged," Sophie calmly responded, "You'll be staying at the New York Palace. I booked five rooms that should be plenty of space for everybody and I got you all a rehearsal space to practice. Plus, I arranged a dress rehearsal with the techs at Nationals so that your music and microphones should be in top shape."

"You're kidding." Rachel stood, placing her hands on her hips, "There's no way we can afford five rooms at the New York Palace. That's way beyond our budget for one night alone!"

Sophie looked at Puck, "It's been paid for. A week long stay in New York."

The club slowly started to chatter then exploded into fits of laughter and cheers. The girls were squealing, the guys were throwing high fives. Puck remained stoic. Even Mr. Schu ran down from the entrance of the theatre, hopped on stage and twirled Sophie around in a hug. He took the tickets from her and examined them.

"We leave _tomorrow?_" He laughed, "You can't be serious!"

Sophie grinned, "It's all been arranged. I have your itineraries in my bookbag to hand out. I've included a trip to the Statue of Liberty and a Broadway show."

Mr. Schu shook his head, "How were you able to get the money to afford something like this?"  
>The chatter died down and everyone's attention was focused on Sophie again.<p>

"I pulled a few strings but I mostly paid for it." She admitted, "I think you guys deserve it."

"What do you mean you paid for it?" Santana scoffed, "Do you have a couple of stacks of money you don't know what to do with?"

Sophie looked down.

Puck bit his lip. All his past doubts were confirmed and for once, Santana was right. Sophie was yet another girl sitting on a mountain of money, just like most of the girls at Our Lady of the Angels. Puck got up. He had enough; he grabbed his stuff and began for the door. Sophie quickly noticed Puck's exit and panic.

"Noah!"

He continued on. Sophie threw her crutches on the floor. She wasn't sure if she would be able to chase a jock down with a sprain limb but she wasn't going to let another second go to waste. She was going to figure out what was wrong with Noah. Her first step was nearly fatal. The agony of pain was spreading up through her leg nearly disabling her to move but she was determined. She limped down up the stairs. It took her a while to climb but the moment she got to the landing she took off as fast as the pain let her.

Sophie called his name out once more and much to her luck she found him near by at his locker. He looked up at her but his cold stare didn't warm up as it usually did when Sophie was around.  
>"Can we talk?" Sophie pleaded, "You've been avoiding me."<br>"Tell me something I don't know." Puck rolled his eyes, taking out his letterman out of his locker before closing it.

"What is the matter with you?" Sophie knitted her brows together; "I came by your house to thank you for carrying to the nurse's office. Your house maid didn't open the door."

Puck shrugged, "I told her not to."

Sophie looked lost, "I don't understand."

Puck let out a dry laugh, "When did you plan on telling me that you're filthy rich?"

"It wasn't important." Sophie looked away, "Besides, I'm not rich. My parents were."

"Oh, so I suppose you paid for our trip with your allowance." Puck threw his letterman over his shoulder, "You know half my life I tried to get away form these snobs that I'm constantly surrounded by because my mom believes that there isn't another girl that can be under our class and still be worth my time and then you bounce in. For a second, I liked you. I honest to god genuinely liked you because you drove me crazy. Your _hard-to-get_ thing was working on me and it was effortless. I couldn't believe how such a pretty girl like yourself can be so humble and hardworking and nice. And I was convinced that I had found a girl worthy enough to show to my mother so she could stop her stupid search for my future wife. And you know what? You turned out to be exactly like the type of girls I avoid: pretenders and liars."

Sophie could feel a lump in a form of a knot squeezing her throat. Once again her vision was blurred with tears and she could feel her chin quivering.

"And I suppose you expected me to tell you off the bat who I was?" Sophie yelled back, "My parents _died,_ Puck. I'm living with my grandparents because I wanted to give up a life that took my parents life away, okay? I left to Spain for a while to get my mind cleared up and I came back because Mike insisted that I should get back to normalcy. It's not normal for a 16-year-old girl to go to court to battle a company that claimed my parents lives. It's not normal to go to a school full of girls that sit and wait around for their Debutant Premiere to finally date a guy who's possibly ten years older than her just for the money. If you want to know everything, I _am_ old money, okay? My mother was filthy rich and she decided to marry a plain old guy that happened to be her tutor when she was in college. You probably haven't heard of my family because Montez is my dad's last name. My mother was Jenine McKinley, William McKinley is a direct relative of mine."

Puck gave her an empty look and then without notice, began to laugh, "That's cute. So you technically own the school."

Sophie frowned, "You're suck a jerk."

"Well you know at least I'm not a liar!" Puck shot back.

"How did I lie to you?" Sophie asked.

"I asked you once how in the world were you able to go to Our Lady of the Angels and you were never clear about that." Puck pointed out, "I'm sure you're sitting on enough money to pay for tuition for every girl in McKinley!"

"And that makes me a bad person?" Sophie yelled, "I didn't want to be the center of attention _Puck_! It's not something I yearn for! I'm sure if you actually listened to your mom talking about _everybody's_ business, you would probably know my life tragedy. How a clean-cut girl can fall so far from social status and end up living with her grandparents, not even her rich grandparents. My life has been the topic of everyone's gossip and you're accusing me for being a liar because for once I didn't want to be judged on something that's entirely out of my control?"

"Where are your crutches?" Puck frowned, reaching out for Sophie who was getting off balance from standing on one foot. She was getting too passionate that she was losing her footing.

"Don't!" Sophie warned, "Don't touch me. You're so hypocritical, Puck."

Puck's eyes widen, "_ME?_"

"Pardon me, did I hit a weak chord there?" Sophie crossed her arms, "Is it not true that absolutely nobody in McKinley knows how lavish your life is? Everyone here thinks you're some _badass_ from a broken home trying to make ends meet when it's the opposite! You have a home that's five times bigger than an average house, a bed dress with Egyptian cotton, and perhaps a future at a nice college off in the east coast. Your life is comfortable."

"You _know _I rather be broke. I would do anything to trade my life in." Puck shouted, "I told _you_. I trusted you. Soph, I let you in. When did you do that for me? I thought I was your friend."

Sophie felt the tears spill over, "You told me _everything_? When did you plan on tell me you had a kid with Quinn?"

Puck was about to lift his hand up in response to Sophie but all he managed was to breath in and slowly come to realization that Sophie had somehow dug up a part of his life he had forgotten.

"You know, I wasn't embarrassed to hide things about myself." Sophie continued, "I did it to keep myself sane. Why did you keep that from me?"

"Because…."

"_Why_?" Sophie insisted, "Everyone was telling me that you were bad news and no girl can hang out with you without being anything else going on but I thought different. Despite you being such an ass sometimes with the most perverted sense of humor you never made a definite move on me. You never tried luring me inside janitor's closets or press for sex. We became _friends_, Noah. And you're right you showed me things you've never confessed to a lot of people and I should have done the same but you _having a kid_?"

"It's not something you can bring up in a casual conversation!" Puck defended.

"But it's not something you should hide either!" Sophie nearly yelled, "I was almost falling for your stupid tricks until Santana told me. The worst part was that everyone was telling me of this huge secret past you had and I came to accept that you might have possibly slept with the whole town. It never occurred to me that you had a child running around."

Puck took a step back, "Santana told you?"

Sophie rolled her eyes, "Don't even begin with her. You're mad at me remember, for hiding a _huge_ part of me. You were ignoring me and being an ass, Puck. Do you know how that feels?"  
>Puck shook his head.<p>

"Well let me show you." Sophie glared and began to limp away. Puck looked up and saw that Mike rushed to her, picking her up as she rode on his back. The rest of the Glee Club was huddled in a corner, all wide-eyed and surprised. Puck shoved his hand into his pocket, embarrassed that they might have heard the entire argument between them. Puck began to walk away from the scene and soon enough the only person still there was Santana with the biggest grin on her face anyone could ever imagine.

* * *

><p><strong>And the plot .<strong>

**SHVEET!**

**On a scale of 1-10... how thick is this plot? (include comparisons)**


	10. ten

**So this chapter we deal with a glimpse of Nationals, performances, drama, and of course, Santana. Anyone want to guess if there are any cliffs in New York?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER X<strong>

Puck tried to put in his best efforts through the run through of the whole show. He was suppose to be jumping around and smiling but even the excitement of New York and the infectious energy of everyone around him wasn't enough to cheer him up. Everybody was careful around him, afraid that one wrong slip would trigger Puck to slam someone against the wall. Nobody really knew that Puck was tired. He was mentally exhausted from not sleeping in the past couple of days that all he wanted to do was rest and that was impossible to get.

Even when all the guys slept like babies with the unusually soft blankets that felt like clouds and a bed fit for kings, Puck remained awake because all the luxury he was surrounded by reminded him of Sophie. Their whole reason why they were at Nationals was because Sophie. It was those kinds of things that kept him up all night. After their last rehearsal, they all quickly left for their Hotel to get a good nights rest so they would be energized for the long day ahead of them. Puck sat at the foot of his bed watching his friends joke around the lavish room. He was deep in thought when he felt a pillow hit his head. It was one of those stupid decorative pillows that his mother bought and he found pointless.

He looked up to find the boys frozen in place, watching in horror to see how Puck would react. The room became deathly quiet when Puckerman rose to his feet, eyeing each one down until he reached Mike who side glanced at his friends, desperately hoping they would help out. Puck bit on his lip and rubbed his hands together.

"Mike can I have a word with you, alone?" Puck asked.

"Hey, man. I'm sorry. It was me. Artie has a bad aim and instead of catching it, I batted it towards you," Finn explained. He then went on an unnecessary play by play of the pillow incident, complete with sound effects and imitations of the other members.

"Out." Puck motioned, "Please this has nothing to do with anything of what your thinking. I just want to have a word. In private."

Mike nodded and asked everyone to leave as well. Once the large room was emptied out. Mike and Puck avoided staring at each other until it became past the silent moment to an awkward moment. Mike toyed with the pillow he was using to smack the boys around as Puck sat at the foot of Arties bed.

"Is she really… an orphan?" Puck quickly cringed, "I meant-"

"Yeah," Mike cleared his throat, "The summer before her junior year."

"How did it happen?" Puck asked.

Mike shoved his hands in his pajama pockets, "Yacht accident. They used to take their boat out for a run every spring break at their summerhouse in Florida. They had just brought a brand new one with a complete computerize navigational system and weather forecaster. Her parents decided to give it a go the minute they got there but Sophie stayed behind to unpack. While they were sailing something in the computer system went wrong. The boat led into a storm and the boat got hit by lightening frying the computer. They found the wreckage in a near by island. The bodies washed up a couple miles away. Apart from losing her parents, Sophie had to testify during the company's lawsuit for the navigation system. Apparently that company had also manufactured several faulty boats and a completely bogus navigational system for jets. Her settlement is way more than you can imagine. I'm sure it's safe to say that she rather have her parents around that have that extra money laying around."

Puck closed his eyes, finally coming to terms of the gravity of her situation and how screwed up _their _situation had become. There was something very complicated about having a kid and throwing recent deaths into a budding relationship. Perhaps their argument was much more than just the events that had happened in the past. It was about insecurities.

It was the fear about being looked down upon from having skeletons in the closet and they express that insecurity in the form of deflecting the blame off themselves. Sure, Puck was certain there was nothing to be blamed about losing parents but there wasn't anything to be ashamed about for having a kid or being privileged.

Puck hung his head and sighed, "Do you think she can forgive me?"

"Forgive?" Mike asked, "It's Sophie. She's just hurt but I'm sure you're forgiven even before you make mistakes."

"Huh?"

"You don't have to worry." Mike smiled, "Just apologize for being a douche when she needed you the most."

Puck sat straight up, "What do you mean? If she was going through anything, she had you."

Mike rolled his eyes, "I suppose. I just know her. She wanted you around for support. I guess it confused her when the person she thought was her friend was the first to stop talking to her when the school realized who she really was."

Puck frowned, "If I apologize and ask her to be my prom date do you think she'd say yes? I just want to make it up to her."

Mike suddenly looked away and cleared his throat. He walked to the window of the hotel suite and parted the curtain open to reveal a magnificent view of New York City. Puck stood up and crossed his arms, waiting for an answer.

"Well," Mike started, "I hope she doesn't say yes."

Puck glared, "Fuck off. I'm being serious Mike."

Mike turned to steal a glance at Puck, "I'm serious too."

"Listen, I know she's like your best friend and you want to protect her. That's fine." Puck insisted, "But tell me the truth. If I asked her, would she go with me?"

Mike shrugged, "Hard to tell now. She already has a date."

"Obviously. You think I haven't heard half the guys scheming a way to ask her to the prom?" Puck scoffed, "As if they had a chance, unless Sophie agreed out of pity."

Mike twisted his face in pain. He sighed.

"She wouldn't do that." Mike groaned, "Besides, I didn't have to ask her. She asked."

"What?"

Mike turned around; "If I lose her as my date to prom over you don't think I'm not going down without a fight."

"Dude just admit it. You have a thing for her." Puck said, annoyed with the fact that he had to face another person who thinks he could stand a chance compared to him. Unfortunately, this time it was his friend and he wasn't as willing to be brutal as he usually was when it came to fighting over a girl.

Mike pivoted on his heel to face him, narrowing his eyes at Puck in the process.

"Listen, I just hope you can respect that we are going together. We're going to as friends." Mike nodded, "And if you want an honest answer, I do think she would go to prom with you even if she already has me."

Puck felt himself smile. Mike sighed and reached out to pat Puck's shoulders, "But she's still my date and I can only promise one song with her. Okay? One dance, Puck. You got to make the most out of it."

"What if she's still mad at me?" Puck asked.

"Kiss her." Mike grinned, "She won't expect it."

Puck felt the blood rush up to his head. He felt dizzy as he slowly shook his head, "Do you think she would mind?"

Mike yawned, "Nah, she's crazy about you. I thought you knew that already."

"Ah," Puck chuckled, "No, I didn't. Are you sure?"

Mike turned around, crossing the large room to open the door. He let the other boys in, who all looked anxious and nervous as if they were just caught eavesdropping. Finn cleared his throat and pointed, "Ah, I'm just gonna get a pillow. We're gonna sleep on the roof tonight if you guys want to join us. Look at the stars…"

"Stars?" Mike raised an eyebrow, "You know you're in New York, right?"

Finn shrugged, "Yeah?"

"Good luck finding one star." Puck scoffed.

The boys awkwardly maneuvered around the room picking up items at random. They exited quickly acting as normal as they could. Puck and Mike exchanged looks as the door closed and shared a laugh

"Trust me." Mike winked and shucked a pillow towards Puck who caught it above his head.

"But what can I do?" Puck asked, "I've tried all my moves on her. She doesn't take the bait."

Mike snorted, "Listen, I can't help you out there but you already have her attention, there isn't much more you have to do."

"Like what?" Puck persisted.

"I already said it." Mike yawned.

Puck felt himself smile and he desperately tried to hide it and play it off like it wasn't such a big deal. He failed. He fumbled around with his things and tripped over his own feet as he climbed into his own bed. Sam and Artie walked in and angrily slammed their pillows down in their beds muttering about the lack of stars in the sky that night. Once the room had settled down and the lights were off.

"Know now?" Mike asked out loud.

Puck grinned in the dark, "I think so."

And the four boys quickly fell asleep.

oOoOo

"One last chance guys." Rachel said, trying to shout over the cheers of the crowd. They were in the finals and the pressure of the competition was growing by the second. "We've worked hard to get back here one more time from last year and it's here. This is our shot to take it all. It's time to show our school what we're capable of and even when we're gone, future Gleeks can look back to this class and say it was because of us that made it possible to have them pursue an interest without having to eat slushies' for breakfast."

"Here here for the slushies!" Arties cheered.

They all laughed but quickly focused back to the matter at hand.

"Let's bring home that trophy!" Finn yelled.

They were pumped and ready to attack as the club stood behind the curtain, taking their positions. Rachel and Puck met up at center stage and looked at each other. Puck high fived her as he threw on his guitar, Rachel looked down frowning.

"Puck. I want to apologize to Sophie through you." She fiddled with her hands, "It's probably not a big deal but Santana and I wrote some nasty things on the girls bathroom stalls… well it was mostly me but… just tell her I'm sorry."

Puck grinned, "That's the first thing I want to do when we get back to Lima. Mark my words."

"I don't' want to be critical right now but you know you haven't been performing as well as you have before…"

Puck shrugged, "I got this babe. I won't let you down."

Rachel smiled and scanned the stage to see if everyone was ready and in the zone. She nodded to herself and took a deep breath. Puck began to strum away, the audience, which was still out of view because of the curtain, began to quiet down as Rachel began to sing.

_"Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry  
><em>_You don't know how lovely you are  
><em>_I had to find you, tell you I need you  
><em>_Tell you I set you apart..."_

The curtain split open and Puck and Rachel walked up the stage towards the audience. The rest of the glee club stood frozen in the back. Rachel continued to sing and captivate the audience as she had done with the preliminary performances.

_"…Nobody said it was easy  
><em>_It's such a shame for us to part  
><em>_Nobody said it was easy  
><em>_No one ever said it would be this hard…"_

Puck grinned at Rachel who was still unsure of Puck and sang.

_"…Oh, take me back to the start."_

Immediately Rachel's expression changed and she genuinely finished off her song. The song pace changed as Puck walked backwards to join the guys as the girls strutted towards Rachel and stood in line next to her. Mercedes quickly took over as the song merged into another song.

_"Oh, baby, what you've done to me  
><em>_You make me feel so good inside  
><em>_And I just want to be close to you  
><em>_You make me fell so alive  
><em>_Cause you make me feel, you make me feel,  
><em>_you make me feel like a natural woman"_

The crowd cheered as Mercedes belted out a note that rung in peoples ears. Puck quickly took off his guitar and handed it to a backstage member and rushed to the front to grab his partner Britney to began a dance number as Quinn, Tina, and Santana began a trio of harmonies that carried on an up-beat dance song that was a New Direction Original. The crowd cheered as the last note was sung. The Glee club stood on stage, catching their breath.

Britney stretched out her arm into the air gracefully and held it out to Puck just as Quinn and Sam began a duet.

_Take my hand, take a breath  
><em>_Pull me close and take one step  
><em>_Keep your eyes locked on mine,  
><em>_And let the music be your guide._

Britney grinned at Puck as she lip synced to Sam and Quinn's voices to Puck. She twirled in and out as the spotlight hit them spinning around the stage as the waltzed while the rest was bathed in a blue. Puck couldn't help but to enjoy the moment. The other members had a much simpler step to follow.

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
><em>_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
><em>_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
><em>_So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
><em>_Can I have this dance?_

Britney spun in, right into Puck's arms and she linked her arms around his neck as they swayed the rest of the song off. The crowd applauded appreciatively. The stage blacked out and there was shuffling. Everybody raced offstage as a piano was rolled onto center stage. Puck quickly took his place at the piano and quickly began the last song. Artie began to rap.

_Me not working hard?  
><em>_Yea right picture that with a kodak  
><em>_Or better yet, go to Times Square  
><em>_Take a picture of me with a kodak  
><em>_Took my life from negative to a positive  
><em>_I just want y'all know that  
><em>_And tonight, let's enjoy life  
><em>_New Directions, leggo  
><em>_That's right_

Blaine and Finn jumped out in leather jackets and proceeded to sing.

_Tonight I want all of you tonight  
><em>_Give me everything tonight  
><em>_For all we know we might not get tomorrow  
><em>_Let's win this tonight_

The girls came out in a wardrobe change cause the audience to cheer louder.

_Don't care what they say  
><em>_All the games they play  
><em>_Nothing is enough  
><em>_Till they handle us (Lets do it tonight)  
><em>_I want you tonight, I want you to sing  
><em>_I want you tonight_

_Grab somebody sexy tell 'em hey …_

The rest of the number was a jam pack hype number that was too infectious to resist. Puck was certain that the judges had a big smile on their faces as the song continued and could have sworn even the members of Vocal Adrenaline, as hard as they tried to hide it, were bobbing their heads to the beat.

_…Excuse me  
><em>_I might drink a little bit more than I should tonight  
><em>_And I might take you home with me if I could tonight  
><em>_And baby Ima make you feel so good tonight  
><em>_Cause we might not get tomorrow!_

Puck tried to end the song on a good note but the cheers were so loud they nearly drowned their performance out. The stage blacked out once more and every rushed offstage, already celebrating the great achievement of being able to perform the best they had done in the past week. Puck wasn't sure who he was hugging tightly or who was under his arm as they made their way into the light and out to the corridor where people were idly buy souvenirs. Puck was high fiving Finn when he glanced down at who was at his side.

Santana was cheering as she had an arm around Puck's waist. Immediately, Puck nudged her off trying to create space between them. Santana glared up at him.

"What is your problem?" She snapped.

"Nothing," Puck responded, "I'm gonna go grab a t-shirt."

"Bullshit." Santana crossed her arms.

Puck cocked his head, "I'm sorry is there something wrong?"

Santana narrowed her eyes, "Why are you mad Puckerman? Cause I ruined your chance with Sophie?"

Puck shoved his hands in his pockets and chuckled, "You didn't ruin anything."

A smile spread over Santana's face, "Right… you're right. _I _didn't ruin anything. It was all your fault."

Santana tried to walk away but Puck quickly reach for her elbow, spinning her around to face him.

"Cut the crap Santana," Puck warned, "She's going to forgive me."

Santana raise an eyebrow," Oh is that right? Puck let me drop some facts on you. The only reason you get away with the atrocities you commit as a man is because the girls you charm are dumb as hell. The only thing working against you is that Sophie, bless her heart, is a fucking genius. I'm sure she has all your moves charted out in that pretty little head of hers, only to calculate how to let you down the easiest. So don't count on it. I doubt you can actually get away with it this time."

Puck frowned, "The only thing more pathetic than you sabotaging my chances with Sophie is the fact that the only reason you're doing it is because you hate her more than you like me. You can't stand the thought of someone actually being right for me other than you, even if you know the two of us are terrible together."

"Terrible?" Santana scoffed, "When I think of _us_ it's never terrible. I think we both know that we have a pretty good time…"

Puck sighed, "Subtract the sex and there wasn't much left over. Admit it and quit being protective over someone who has no interest in you."

Before Puck could comprehend the fire in Santana's eyes, there was a sting on his cheek that throbbed where Santana's hand collided with his skin. Puck's mouth was agape as he touched his cheek tenderly. He took a step back, still in shock and walked away. He was trying to avoid the looks his friends were giving him.

"You obviously don't know how much time I had invested in us!" Santana shouted cause him to stop in his tracks, "We were great together! Why would to want to throw it all away?"

There was something in Santana's voice that hinted she was crumbling down. Puck looked over his shoulder and finally witnessed Santana with a broken face. Her face was twisting, trying to prevent herself from crying in front of everybody. She gulped and looked down. Puck inwardly groaned and approached her. They both immediately embraced the moment they were within arms length of each other. Puck rested his chin on atop of Santana's head. It wasn't audible, but the way Santana's body tensed up, shook, and relaxed indicated she was bawling. She squeezed Puck as tightly as she could, balling up a fistful of his shirt in her hand trying to hold on to something that had slipped so long ago.

"Remember our freshman year?" She choked out, "How you sat next to _me _in Algebra? I suppose you have a knack of having girls fall for you when you sit next to them. I spent half the time desperately hoping it would be the other way around that year."

Puck remained silent.

"And then we were kinda together… granted we never made it official but for a while in our sophomore year we were together." Santana sniffed.

Puck rolled his eyes, "Then you dumped me for having a bad credit score… I suppose you're making all this up after you found how ridiculously loaded I am."

Santana slowly peeled herself from Puck, "How could you say that?"

"Well you're past is playing against you, don't you think?"

Santana took a step back and wiped her cheeks, "I'm not trying to get back with you. I think I know my last attempt was a failure and there was nothing but harm I _caused_."

"I don't get why you're so civil now." Puck crossed his arms.

"Can I finish?" Santana groaned, "I was on a roll there."

"Fine."

"Hug me again."

Puck closed his eyes and sighed as Santana wrapped her arms around.

"I really don't remember half of sophomore year." Puck admitted.

"We were up and down. Together. Not together…" Santana softly said, "Then _you_ and _Quinn_…"

Puck bit his lip trying to block out that entire situation. It was perhaps the first time he ever regretted sleeping with Quinn.

"… and don't think I never saw how you looked at her." Santana sighed, "Anybody who had eyes could tell you loved her for carrying your child and once again, I had to fight for your attention because it was hard to be the other women when you two had something budding. Something I couldn't control or stop…"

"It wasn't your fault," Puck sighed, "If there's anyone to blame it was me for the mistake of… being a horny teenager."

Santana gripped on to him again, "And after she gave Beth up it seemed you two were definitely over and I made sure that you were mine and it seemed like it… until three months ago. Do you know the feeling knowing you can't compete? No matter how hard I tried she just destroyed anything I did to catch your attention. She caught your eye. For once, the right girl chose the right seat next to you and now there's no one else you care for other than her. I just thought that after all the work I put into us, you would somehow always come back to me no matter how many other girls you've slept with."

Puck sighed, "I'm sorry Santana I guess I lead you on long enough… I did care about you at one point but things change and there are too many things I've done that can't be forgivable. I admire you for coming back over and over again but don't you think you deserve someone that's better than me?"

Santana furrowed her brows, "You think I deserve better?"

"I haven't been the greatest boyfriend all these years have I?" Puck shrugged.

Santana's chin quivered as she tried to smile, "Thanks for the validation."

"Hey guys!" Kurt ran over to them. His eyes wide and full of excitement, "C'mon they posted up the final line-up!"

* * *

><p><strong>There's your cliff...ish hanger.<strong>

**The songs that were featured were:**

**Coldplay- The Scientist  
>Aretha Franklin- Natural Women<br>High School Musical 3- Can I Have This Dance?  
><strong>**Ne-Yo- Give Me Everything**

**Tell me what you think! I only have TWO chapters left planned out before it's over! **


	11. eleven

**I am VERY sorry that I hadn't updated in a while! Truth is that I really struggled with the song selection and you'll probably see why. Read on!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter XI<strong>

**oOoOo**

Puck came home from a long flight, eager to share the new with his mother that they had manage to place second at Nationals. It wasn't first, sure, but they had managed to kick Vocal Adrenaline in the third place slot and that was more of an accomplishment anyone could have asked for. Puck threw his luggage into the floor at the entrance and yelled out of his mother.

She appeared at the top of the staircase, slowly descending as Puck rambled on about Nationals and their performance. His mother seemed genuinely happy for him and gave him a hug to congratulate him.

"Oh honey," She said as she place two of her perfectly manicured hands on the sides of his face, "That makes me happy to hear and I have good news for you! A lot actually."

Puck grinned, "Do I get my Range Rover back?"

His mother smiled, "Yes, on the condition that you reply to Dartmouth's letter of acceptance and that you make sure that you take those summer college prep classes we talked about."

"Really mom?" Puck whined, "I just got back…"

"Noah," She persisted, "I also took the liberty to sign you up for Darthmouth's summer prep camp just in case you absolutely refused to go on this date that I set up for you! I got you her number this time around."

"Mom…"

"Yes or no, Noah. This is the last time I ask you of this because frankly I'm getting tired of trying to steer you in the right direction." His mother sighed, "Plus, if you go to Dartmouth, the chances of you meeting a nice girl there is high so I won't have to worry too much about that."

Puck groaned, "Fine… when did you set up the date?"

His mother glowed, "This Saturday. Call her! Here's her number!"

"Mom, _this _Saturday? It's Prom!" Puck complained grabbing the small piece of paper his mother handed to him and balling it up in his fist, "Can't I do it on Friday?"

"Why don't you take her to Prom then if it's such a big deal. Two birds with one stone, how do you like that?"

"I was planning on asking someone. Is it too much to ask you to move it?" Puck pleaded.

"No."

"What if-" Puck began.

"No."

"You didn't let me finish." Puck rolled his eyes, "What if I go after Prom?"

"Noah, then it would be too late. Prom ends at one or two…" His mother shook her head.

"And if I leave early?" Puck shrugged, "Please?"

"I suppose you can meet her at the ice cream shop." His mother wondered out loud, clearly caving in, " I'm sure she can find something to do while she waits for you. But mark my words Puck no later than 11, if you get there late and she's gone… you're going to the camp, understood?"

Puck gave his mother a look, "Ice cream shop? I thought it closed at 9."

"Well not today. I'm sure I can pull a few strings to keep it open for a while longer. Just for the two of you." His mother winked, "Don't disappoint me boy."

Puck set his jaw firm and nodded. The moment his mother waltzed out of sight Puck stormed up stairs. He made sure every single step he took was stomped on every hope and dream he had of taking Sophie. He would have argued and fought for the upper hand. What was one more day of pushing this "important" date off? Puck was certainly in no rush to get married or meet someone new and for a relationship to be successful shouldn't it be naturally occurring? The only reason Puck agreed was because he really didn't have a choice. His preferred date was already taken and it's not like Puck was going to stay the whole Prom as a loser who came by himself.

No way!

By the time Puck reached his room he accepted his fate and considered the fact that he could used the date as a scapegoat if the night got too awkward standing by himself. Either way he planned on using his last day tomorrow to apologize to Sophie.

School the next day was surprisingly welcoming, the buzz of their accomplishments at National's spread like wildfire. Some of his football teammates were congratulating him and the teachers were being obnoxiously nice to him even the mean old ones. Puck was glad he had Spanish to finally have a second to have Sophie next him so he could apologize but the moment he stepped into class, Mr. Schu smiled widely at him and directed him to go to the theatre.

"What for?" Puck asked, eying down Sophie who was scribbling something in her notebook, completely ignoring Puck.

"We're going to perform for the school!" Mr. Schu laughed, "Isn't that great? Funny how one big win is all it takes for a school to change it's attitude."

Puck bit his lip and nodded, "Mr. Schu… you remember that I still have that assignment to do."  
>Mr. Schu shook his head, "Forget about it. I think the win at National covers that."<p>

"No," Puck insisted, "Is it alright if I could perform something?"

Mr. Schu pouted pensively , "Yeah, I don't see why not. Go now, I have to take attendance."

Before Puck left, he made sure that he got a good glance of Sophie, even if her head was down.

Puck made his way down to the theatre to find all of the Glee Club yawning and half asleep. The only alert person was Rachel who was beyond excited to show off their award-winning routine to their school who was finally giving them the recognition they had worked hard for these past few years.

"Alright guys, I know it's just another performance but let's really put the energy into this one like we did at nationals!" Rachel coached.

"Rachel…" Mercedes moaned, "We just got off a plane 10 hours ago. Can you give it a _rest?"_

Puck shrugged, "Let's do this. It's probably the last time we're gonna be on stage together. Why not?"

"Cause it's 8 in the morning and we were forced to come today to perform at the assembly for the Prom Court." Quinn yawned, "It's not like we have out own show. We're the opening act. You know people hate opening acts. No one cares about them."

"C'mon!" Puck whined, "We graduate in three more weeks. After this, Glee club is done and we won't have to worry if our routine is good enough or how annoy Rachel can get… It's over for us. What's one more time before we go our separate ways?"

"Can it Puckerman!" Tina yawned, "Can't we have the day off?"

"No. He's right." Finn stood up, "One more time, guys. That's all we have with each other. After this, it's all over for us seniors."

The glee club remained uninterested but at least they showed improvement in their energy. Mercedes downed a cup of Starbucks that Kurt handed to her. Rachel began to lead the group into vocal warm-ups.

By the time Mr. Schu showed up to coach them, they were all really excited to perform.

_…Excuse me  
><em>_I might drink a little bit more than I should tonight  
><em>_And I might take you home with me if I could tonight  
><em>_And baby Ima make you feel so good tonight  
><em>_Cause we might not get tomorrow!_

The auditorium became restless as the students began to clap and cheer for the Glee Club. Puck smiled and rushed off stage before anybody else. He grabbed his guitar that Mr. Schu was handing over to him. He quickly threw the strap over his head and strummed it to make sure that it was in tune.

Mr. Schu crossed his arms, pleasantly suspicious.

"Listen, Puckerman. I never got to ask… but what is that all about." He asked.

Puck shrugged, "_Voy a conquistar._"

Mr. Schu chuckled as Puck rushed back on stage. By the time Mr. Schu translated and prossed what Puck said, the kids were blocking him as they exited the stage.

"Puck? What are you gonna conquer?" He shouted.

Puck walked up to the mic and smiled, waving at his school.

"Hi." He said, "Um before they announce who was nominated for Prom court I'm gonna sing something really quick for you all. But more specifically, for some_one_."

Puck strummed his guitar beginning the intro to Byran Adam's _Have you Ever Really Loved a Women?_. He searched around for that familiar warm face he had grown accustom to. Surprisingly she was in the front row, sitting up straight with her hands clasp neatly on her lap.

_Si sientes que tus ojos  
><em>_se iluminan al mirar su cara  
><em>_y el coraz__ó__n tiembla de amor  
><em>_y te sacude los hilos del alma  
><em>_es la se__ñ__al de su llegada  
><em>_es sin duda la mujer que amas…_

He tried not to keep his concentration on her for long but he couldn't help noticing that she side glanced around and slumped in her chair. Mostly everyone cocked their heads, wondering what language Puck was singing in but it was apparent that Sophie knew what he was singing and knew that it was for her, something only she would understand. Puck smirked and continued singing.

He was quite proud that he had found a song in Spanish that he recognized. It took an accident looking through Mr. Schu's music case one day after the robbery to stumble upon the English version. It was by pure coincidence that Santana mentioned that she hated the Spanish version that sparked the interest of Puck who managed to track down the Spanish version, translated it and found out it wasn't a carbon copy translation of the English version. It was much simpler and it never mentioned anything about unborn children and Puck was cool with that.

_…Dile que el amor existe  
><em>_dile que lo descubriste en ella  
><em>_dile que el amor existe  
><em>_dile que lo descubriste en ella._

"Thank you." Puck bowed as he played the very last notes of the song, "Good look to all the nominees announced today."

He walked off stage and was greeted by his friends who teased him and mocked him. Puck smirked at all the jokes as Mr. Schu gave him a high-five.

"That was impressive, Noah." He crossed his arms, "I'm really glad that you didn't forget about the assignment and finally turned it in after, what? Two months?"

Everyone laughed.

Puck shrugged and laughed along. He moved further into backstage only to be confronted by Santana.

"That was real cute what you just pulled off." She snapped, "I bet you're hoping that she's gonna _run _into your arms and then everything would be fine and all right, isn't that so?"

Puck ignored her.

"Well let me prepare you for yet another let down, Puck. She isn't going to fall for it. She's smarter than that and I hope that she can laugh in your face just to show you how pathetic you looked just now." She hissed.

Puck merely yawned, "Finished?"

Flustered, Santana yelled, "No I'm not finished!"

Puck rolled his eyes and walked away. Nothing was going to top the priceless face he saw on Sophie when he sang to her. Puck was mighty proud of how he affected her. He was pretty sure all he needed to do is more wooing and she would be his. Puck high-fived Mike and Finn as he walked out of the theater into the empty halls, getting a good stretch. That exact moment, a pair of straggle footsteps approached him. Puck looked into the direction to find Sophie storming of to him with a wild look on her face. Puck smiled.

"Hey So-"

That was all Puck got to say before Sophie's hand lifted and struck his cheek in lightening speed. His own hand rose to touch the burning tenderness of his cheek, gulping as he looked back at Sophie.

"Stop it." She breathed, "I don't want _anything_ to do with you, okay? Stop trying to impress me and I'll forget everything that has happened and we go back to being strangers."

Puck stood there, gawking.

"I've had enough with you." She continued, "I've gone through silent treatments that have hurt me and then to _this_? Stop Puck. Just stop it. I can't handle you anymore. I want some normalcy in my life, remember? I don't want to stand out and you're going against that. If you want to do anything for me, anything _at all_, just please forget about me and move on to the next girl. I don't have anything to offer you."

"Soph…"

"It will be easier this way. I promise." She nodded, "Sorry for slapping you. You're just so stupid sometimes I can't stand it."

Puck finally found words to piece together without sounding like an idiot.

"One day we're gonna stop playing this game." Puck clenched his teeth.

"We're not playing anything!" Sophie shouted back, "You're the one who thinks it's necessary to be an idiot half the time! Thinking it's funny to flirt with me or being mad at me for keeping something from you?"

Puck noticed she was near tears, almost as if she was begging him to leave her alone. He would have agreed and walked away because he'd do anything she asks of him but he wasn't done. He wasn't done trying to get her back. He had one more, hopeless, attempt and that was prom.

Without warning, Puck took a step back from Sophie and walked away. He didn't bother to look back at her too see if she was left confused by his sudden departure but he didn't care. He needed as much alone time to concoct an idea to use at prom. This time there will be no singing or spectacle for Puck to put on. Puck was going to steal a dance from her, no matter how much she disliked it, and he was going to set things straight. And it wasn't until he was back in his Range Rover about to peel off to ditch school that day when he suddenly realized that the whole point of singing today was to apologize to Sophie for being such a big dick.

Puck groaned and punched his steering wheel several times before his fist was sore. He'd have to do it another day.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo, to say the least I'm not that fluent in spanish. I only know <em>uno poco <em>and that's from the lessons I took in high school (AHEM, which was a very long time ago.) So to go on a hunt for a song in spanish, that I had my good friend explain the translation for me, took several... weeks? Yes. It wasn't easy but it's here isn't it and there's one more chapter to go and I can finally say I'm finished with yet another story. Huzzah. **

**And Yes, I know it's shorter than most chapter but it's only because I didn't want it the last chapter to bleed into this one. I PROMISE the last chapter would be the longest and most satisfying experience of your life that you won't even know what to do with your self after you read the last word. **

**Ooooo.**

**Ha, so anyways THANK YOU once again for sending in your feedback and keeping this story going!**

**Review!**


	12. twelve

**So, everything must come to an end right? Here's the last chapter! And I hope you all really enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. To be honest, I still am unsatisfied with this because I feel like it needs an EPILOGUE which I'll explain at the end...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter VII<strong>

**oOoOo**

_Don't say a word, just come over and lie here with me  
><em>_'Cause I'm just about to set fire to everything I see  
><em>_I want you so bad, I'll go back on the things I believe  
><em>_There I just said it, I'm scared you'll forget about me_

_So young and full of running  
><em>_All the way to the edge of desire  
><em>_Steady my breathing, silently screaming  
><em>_I have to have you now_

_-_John Mayer _Edge of Desire_

**oOoOo**

Sophie sat at the kitchen table with Mike waiting for Sophie's grandpa to wax the car he will loan Mike for the night. Mike had shown up a bit early in his tuxedo which made Sophie rush into her dress so Mike wouldn't feel uncomfortable wearing his suit waiting for her. As much as she didn't want to show it, Sophie was extremely nervous to go to a real prom. At Our Lady of the Angels they always had mixers with Dalton academy but never something like prom. Sophie wasn't even sure what kind of dress to wear. At the mixers it was strictly enforced to wear a long gown. Any sight of legs would have made half the Sisters faint. Sophie had a feeling that regular proms had a variety of dresses, each to expose a girl as much as they could get away with. So with all the confusion set aside, Sophie went back to her roots and opted for a long bone colored Grecian gown she pick off the rack at a boutique in Spain. She never worn it once and prom was more than an appropriate opportunity to wear it.

When she was ready she peeked around the corner to find Mike nervously pacing around. She felt a smile coming on but was pause when her mind took a turn to Puck and she imagined him pacing around nervously like Mike in her living room. Sophie bit her lip and stepped out.

"How do I look?" She cleared her throat.

Mike flinched and looked in her direction. Sophie bashfully looked down as Mike's eyes gave her a good once over.

"Thumbs up!" Mike beamed, "You look stunning."

Before Sophie could return the compliment her grandma bombarded them with flashes. Mike and Sophie were taken back but had a good laugh at how over excited her grandma was for this day. They had their typical moment of taking pictures. Cheesy poses. Dramatic cheesy poses. Serious cheesy poses. All in all, everything was cheesy and Sophie couldn't stop giggling through out the whole ordeal. Even when her grandma left to go grab another camera, Sophie slumped into the kitchen chair, giving one last exhausting laugh.

"Some photoshoot." She smiled.

"I think I did alright." Mike said, sitting down across her.

"I can't believe school is almost over." She sighed, "What's left? Another month before summer? Then after summer, college?"

"Where do you plan on going?" Mike asked mimicking Sophie's posture, slumped over her table, resting her head on her hand as she propped her elbow on to the table.

"Schools? I haven't thought about colleges because I kinda want to go back to Spain." Sophie sighed, "I miss it."

Mike smiled, "You should but only if you take everybody with you."

Sophie scoffed, "Everybody?"

"Well why not? You had enough to pay for New York for us, didn't you?" Mike teased.

Sophie groaned, "I knew it. You would be the only person who would tease me for my generous heart."

"Oh what a horrible life you must live." Mike laughed, "But really, Spain? Is that what you want to go and study?"

"To be honest, I haven't really looked into schools." Sophie sighed, "I've gotten acceptance letters that I haven't opened yet."

"Then how do you know you got accepted?" Mike asked.

"Because, I haven't applied to a single one." Sophie grinned, "I think I'm leaning towards a private women's college. I'm a lot more comfortable around some thing that feels familiar."

"Aw come on!" Mike laughed, "You spent like three months here and you want to quit? You want to go back to being surrounded by girls all the time?"

Sophie was about to answer when her grandparents walked in, jingling the car keys. Mike nervously shot to his feet, patting his hair down and nervously smiling at her grandparents. He cleared his throat and held out a hand for Sophie, who took it to stand to her own two feet.

"I promise I'll take good care of her." Mike nodded, "And Sophie too."

Sophie's grandpa let out a loud chuckle and pulled Mike into a tight hug that resulted in a red face. Sophie's grandma held up a camera and directed them to scoot together.

"Picture please," She politely asked, "This one is going up on the wall."

"Grandma…" Sophie sighed, "They're all going up on the wall…"

"Yes, but this one is special!" She exclaimed, "How am I gonna remember this day if I don't take it? Plus, I have to send copies to the Chang's. They're gonna want to see how cute you two looked together right now."

"Alright let's go," Mike blushed, "I made reservations at Olive Garden. We're meeting up with the rest of the gang."

"Ohhh fancy." Sophie joked.

Mike shrugged, "It's nothing, I was really aiming for Burger King but they don't take reservations. First come first serve type of basis."

Sophie nudged Mike and quickly shared a laugh as the first flash went off.

oOoOo

Puck shoved his hands in his tuxedo pockets as he made his way over to the school gym. He ran his fingers through his scalp, wondering if his recent choice of getting rid of the Mohawk was a good decision. He was thinking of growing out his hair over the summer just for kicks but he wasn't sure if he picked the right time to cut it all off. As he approached the gym, the muted thud of the music grew louder with each step. The closer he got, the more he wanted to turn around and leave. Puckerman always has a date.

ALWAYS.

It's a foreign concept to show up anywhere without a female attached to his hip but it was necessary. Even if he's gone a record length without really dating anyone, he was tempted to grab the nearest lonely girl and making her his date for a couple of minutes. Unfortunately, Puck was beyond late to Prom only because he spent almost an hour pacing back and forth in his room deciding whether to go or not.

He wasn't sure if he made the right decision.

But he was going to do it anyway because even if he had to dump half the school in the garbage can, he was going to have at least one dance with Sophie despite her warnings because it's the least she deserved from him. An apology.

He wasn't sure how the night would end. The million possibilities amounted to two: either she could accept or not. Puck gulped. He hated the feeling of being anxious and nervous mainly because it was for weak and the vulnerable and Puckerman was neither of those things.

"Puckerman? Ticket please." Lauren sat the table guarding the entrance to the gym. Puck glanced down at her and shrugged, "I must have forgotten it. How much was it again?"

"We can't take money, I need your ticket, please." She crisply repeated.

"Just this favor, please Lauren?" Puck begged.

Lauren smirked and crossed her arms over her green prom dress, "And why should I do you any favors?"

Puck shrugged, "I… because. I'm sorry, okay? I know after months of begging you into sex, I finally got my way and you were right. I wasn't ready."

"For the jelly?" Lauren smirked, "Knew it."

"You really are a beautiful girl Lauren and I couldn't help but to feel guilty to know that I just stole something from the guy that deserved it the most." Puck earnestly said.

Lauren cocked her head, "I've never seen a sensitive side of you… stop it's creeping me out."

"Lauren." Puck started.

"Just go in." She shook her head, "The whole school knows why you would even show up at all."

Puck smiled and kissed Lauren's cheek, "Thanks!"

Puck rushed in but he quickly returned and looked Lauren straight in the eye, "If it makes you feel better, you were one of my favorites."

Lauren smirked at Puck rushed back in.

oOoOo

"What time is it?" Sophie shouted.

"What?"

"I said, what time is it?" Sophie, pointed at her wrist.

Mike quickly looked at his watch, "10:45."

Sophie frowned.

"You do really have to?" Mike sighed.

"Yes…" She pouted, "My grandparents would kill me if I didn't go. This lady has been pestering them since I got back from Spain. It wouldn't hurt to meet up with this guy."

Mike took a lead in their slow dance, slowly spinning them around. Sophie was surprised she hadn't messed up the simple steps Mike had shown her at the beginning of the song. She was doing pretty darn well enough to rest her head against Mike's chest. She smiled to herself and closed her eyes. Sophie was more than sure she picked the right guy to go to Prom with.

In a moment of complete satisfaction, Sophie fluttered her eyes open only to find a familiar face walking towards them. Sophie panicked.

"Mike… _Mike_!" She shook her dance partner, "Noah. It's Noah."

Before Mike could react, Puck was standing next to them staring them down.  
>"Mike may I borrow her for a minute." Puck asked, "It won't take long."<p>

Sophie looked up at Mike, hoping he would say no but instead, he bowed his head down and took a step back. Sophie was furious as Mike walked away and Puck stiffly began to hold her. Sophie had no interest in looking him in the eye so she kept her sight on Mike who was slowly walking back to the tables.

"Soph," Puck began, "I'm going to explain and you're going to listen. Just this last time. I promise."

Her face faltered as she quickly glanced up to look at him, "You're forgiven. I just rather not talk about it right now. You interrupted my date with Mike."

Puck scoffed, "Quit pretending like you're interested in him, Sophie."

Sophie took a step back, "What do you mean?"

"Why can't you just admit that you have feelings for _me_? It's not that hard to do." Puck quickly closed the gap between them. Sophie fought her way out of his grasp.

"I _what_?" She hissed, "You think that I have feelings for you? And on what bases do you conclude that on?"

Puck pursed his lips, "I just know."

"You _just _know?" Sophie sighed out, "Puck please don't make a fool out of yourself."

"Just say it." Puck pleaded, "Why is it so hard for you to admit when I made it clear that I like you just as much?"

Sophie's wall crumbled. Her usual strong face had weakened: her mouth relaxed and parted, her eyes went round, and her chest rose up and down must more noticeably. She shook her head, "Noah, I don't… you became someone I trusted very much."

"Just say it." Puck shook his head and reached out to grab her arms, "Say it."

Sophie stood as stiff as a board as Puck near himself to her. Their faces were mere inches away when she suddenly snapped out of it and took a step back.

"At the end of the day, after what was said and done, I believe there are things you can't take back Noah." Sophie pressed her lips together, "Maybe you'll know the answer when the time is right but now is not that time."

"I apologize, okay? I regret putting you through the things I did but you've got to understand me when I say that I wish I could take it all back." Puck earnestly said, "What do you want me to say? When you meet someone that is perfect, you want to be perfect too because you know just by being yourself isn't good enough."

Sophie sadly frowned, "I have to go."

Puck rolled his eyes, "No you don't."

"I have to get back to Mike," She pointed, "I have to leave."

Sophie began to slip into the crowd quickly losing herself in the path to Mike, who was waiting patiently for her at the decorated exit. She limped over hoping that her pained face she had could be connected to her still tender ankle.

Mike sighed stuck out his elbow to which Sophie quickly linked her arm through it and allowed herself to be escorted out the gym. Puck tightened his fist watching them leave. He hoped they were not going to do what most teenagers look forward to after a long night of dancing. Puck knew that that's what he always looked forward to.

It took him a split second to react.

He suddenly felt the surge of energy pushing from his feet against the floor as he ran for it. He ran after them only catching a brief glimpse of the car that Sophie's grandpa owned. Puck yelled out in anger. His lame attempt to search for his keys and run to his Rover was a waste of energy. By the time Puck revved his engine and pulled out of his parking spot, he sat there trying to figure out where they had gone. There had to be around 10 motel's in the area that Puck could check. Mike wouldn't have the money to book a room to suit Sophie, but then again, what if Sophie had. Puck grinded his teeth together and groaned. The exclusive hotels were usually at the outskirts of town and very heavily guarded.

Just as Puck was about to give up and drive back home, he got a call from his mother.

_"Are you there yet?"_

"Mom," Puck sighed, "I'm on my way. Promise. I'm in the car as we speak."

_"Oh good! Well I suggest you speed on over_."

Puck closed his phone and began driving towards the Ice Cream parlor. When he was within eye sight of it he noticed that he was the first one there, besides the owner who was running around preparing for them.

Puck parked, jumping out of his Range Rover. He shoved his hands in his pockets, looking inside of the parlor. The owner was dimming the lights, testing out the Christmas lights that he hung around the parlor. All the other tables were gone except for one, that had a crisp linen draped over it with a single lit candle that flickered and dance around bathing the table with a soft glow. Puck wanted to puke. This was by far not his taste. It was too romantic of a date for someone he's just about to meet. Besides, he didn't want to be reminded that this was the first place he and Sophie had ever gone to together.

Puck raised his eyebrows, surprised that he remembered something as insignificant as that.

He pushed the glass door open and waved at the owner.

"Thank you." He smiled, "I'm sorry you had to stay up this late for us."

The owner winked, "No problem."

"Uh one thing." Puck raise his finger, "Please no cheesy music. I know my mom might have imputed that this is what I want but really, can you put some… I don't know… John Mayer on? Something laid back."

The owner chuckled, "Sounds a lot better than what you're mom suggested."

"What did she suggest?" Puck asked.

"Barry White."

Puck groaned as the owner had a good laugh. Puck made his way over to the table, sitting himself down as he looked at his watch.

11:55 pm.

Puck shook his head. The sooner she get's here the better. Puck was already planning how to cut the date short so he could go straight back to his home and start handing his life over to his mother. In fact, he should just cut off his balls and give them to her to show her that despite how hard Puck tried, she controlled everything.

Puck fiddle with his thumbs, deep in thought. He concentrated his sigh on the flame of the candle and it's flicker. He didn't notice when the door slowly swung open or when the girl in the bone colored dress limped over to him until she was right by his side.

Puck looked up. It took a long moment to realize that Sophie was looking down at him. Startled, he stood up shoving the chair back behind him. Puck cleared his throat, patting down his white button down shirt nervously.

"Um… hi. What are you doing here?" Puck mumbled out.

Sophie cocked her head, "I was about to ask you the same thing."

It wasn't long before the silence that followed answered everything for them. Puck closed his eyes, inwardly chuckling. Sophie's eyes widen as she came to the conclusion that this date was intended for them to meet. Puck sank back into his chair, shaking his head.

"You're the girl my mom wanted me to meet, huh?" He softly said, in disbelief.

Sophie sat herself down, not taking the matter lightly.

"Are you sure you didn't have anything to do with this?" She asked.

Puck sighed, "You think I would want to go on a date my mom arranged after I met you?"

Sophie bit her lip, "So you didn't tell her that you knew me at all?"

Puck made a face, "Why would I? She's hated all the girls I've been with."

Sophie gulped and closed her eyes.

"Isn't this funny then." She breathed out, "Our parents wanted us to meet…"

Puck snorted, "Are you sure you weren't the one who set this up? I've met your Grandparents. They knew who I was."

Sophie glared at him, "I'm sure they didn't since your mom was always around to trying to convince them to let us meet!"  
>Puck slumped into the chair as the owner brought out two bowls of ice cream. Puck bow his head, thanking him.<p>

Sophie pressed her lips together watching Puck. She sighed, not knowing what else to say to Puck. They ate in silence, avoiding eyes and avoiding what was needed to be said. Puck placed his spoon down and called the owner over.

"Some water please." He asked.

"I only have wine." The owner shrugged, "Your mother…"

Puck bit his lip, sending him away to fetch the wine.

"You do know we're underage." Sophie warned him.

"I figured in this tense situation I need something to relax me." Puck shrugged.

"Why is this tense to you?" Sophie questioned.

Puck finally looked into her eyes, "It's obvious you're uncomfortable and you're making me uncomfortable."

"I'm not uncomfortable!" She replied, "You don't even know me!"

Puck sniggered, "You're right. I'm Noah Adam Puckerman and you must be…"

Sophie frowned, "Sophia Eva Mortez."

Puck smiled and continued poking at his ice cream. Sophie stiffened at the wine was brought out to pour. She eyed Puck carefully as he sipped on the glass tasting the wine. It made him seem sophisticated and refined, something Sophie was not used to seeing. She pressed her mouth together tightly, keeping herself from laughing. She felt herself turn red at the breath that was keep in. She finally exhaled letting out a giggle that over took her composure. Puck looked at her curiously. Sophie clutched her stomach and bent over.

"Do I amuse you?" Puck spat.

"You do." Sophie squeezed out, wiping away tears.

Puck glared at her and poured her a cup. She instantly took it and downed it. Puck surprised with her sudden change of mind of having wine, sipped on his.

"Do you realized where we are?" Puck asked.

Sophie shook her head.

"You took me here the first day I met you." He recalled.

Sophie scanned around, in a daze. She took in every detail, allowing the memories flood back. Everything She and Noah did came rushing back. All the good times, that they shared flashed before her eyes. She clearly saw herself genuinely happy around him. Seeing herself that way, diminished everything that had happened between them, all the lies and secrets seemed insignificant at the moment. Sophie avert her gaze back at Puck.

"Are you always this upscale?" She asked.

"No, but I did go to school for manners when I was 6." He shrugged.

Sophie snorted, "I see."

"Do you?" Puck grinned.

"Noah, did you really mean all those things?" She shyly asked, looking down at her empty glass of wine.

"Why wouldn't I?"

Sophie inhaled a deep breath, "Because I do like you and I care if you meant it."

Puck sat up straighter, "Really?"

Sophie strained her smile, "I didn't want to get involved with you or anyone because I knew that I might be gone by the beginning of the summer. I feel like this isn't where I should be."

"The beginning?" Puck raised his eyebrows.

"Yes. Plus, you were a good friend and I somehow always confused friends and more than friends easily, plus hearing about your reputation didn't help. The last thing I wanted was to develop feelings and then be tossed to the side and to be honest, I liked our friendship the way it was." Sophie admitted.

Puck grinned, "So you like me."

She frowned, "Noah…"

"Is this a formal announcement? Because it's not a very good one." Puck teased.

"Stop." She laughed.

"Say it then." Puck playfully demanded.

Sophie cocked her head, "Can I have another glass of wine?"

They both chuckled as Puck poured in the wine.

The rest of the date was nearly flawless except for the subtle clues that they were a bit affected by the wine like tipping the bottle over or giggling over stupid things like how the owner's bald spot had a tuff of hair that reminded them of an island. By the time the date was far beyond over. Sophie and Puck walked out together still giggling over nonsense. As they neared his Range Rover, Sophie reach out for his hand and tugged him back. Puck, laughing over the tuff, took a step back eyeing Sophie. She grinned at him and placed a small kiss on his lips before running off.

"You so didn't just do that." Puck shook his head.

Sophie, who stopped running, yelled back, "What? I can't be a tease?"

"Absolutely not!" Puck shouted, "That was a pathetic kiss!"

"Was it?" Sophie smirked, a smirk that Puck could clearly see from twenty feet away at night, "I doubt you can do much better."

"Come back here and I'll show you." Puck pointed at the ground.

"No. You have to catch me." Sophie slipped her shoes off, preparing to run.

"Is that a challenge?" Puck questioned.

Sophie snorted, "It's not a challenge when I know I'm gonna win."

In a spilt second Puck sprinted after Sophie who shrieked and ran for it. They chased each other into the night, laughing, and trying to catch their breath. Puck wasn't sure when he had manage to catch Sophie or all he remembered is that when he did their tumbled and torn hearts were slowly repaired and that's all they needed.

Each other.

* * *

><p><strong>So the epilogue I had in mind is in a complete different direction from what you would have liked and I think this chapter is enough to please you BUT as an author I feel it's incomplete and if you <em>want <em>(and there is no guarantee that you will love it) I'll post the alternative epilogue if your all are curious enough to read it. Tell me in a PM or a...**

**Review!**


	13. epilouge

**PLEASE READ! Note that this is my original Epilogue that I have had in mind since I began this story! It may not work to your liking and if you're super content with the last chapter then this doesn't exist. Understood? This is how I originally intended to end the story without the epilogue until I saw how much you all really love these two characters together. Keep in mind that I warned you and if you still send me hate reviews don't say I didn't tell yoooou!**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

**oOoOo**

Puck waited at the airport, anticipating the arrival of Sophie. He hadn't seen her since her last visit that was four years ago and in total, it had been 10 years since she departed for Spain. They had kept in close contact. The very frequently called each other and sometimes had a conversation over video chat when Puck couldn't handle this strange Home-sick Sophie Syndrome, as Sophie liked to joke. It was the truth, it was painful without her and Lima was no home when she was gone. Puck's favorite contact was actually writing letters to her. No matter the amount patient he needed to have in order to send and receive letter, he couldn't help to notice that he was more excited to read and keep her messages rather than to speak and have those words gone forever.

Puck sat down in the receiving area, next to a women and her baby. Puck smiled at them and then sat back up, pacing around. The women snickered at him seeing him fidget around for the past hour and a half was now amusing to her.

Puck, on the other hand, loosened his tie aggravated that the flight that was delayed was pushed back due to the rainy conditions.

_Bullshit,_ Puck thought, _They fucking landed already! What's the big deal of letting them go?_

Still Puck glanced over to the long hallway that exited the passengers to the receiving area that was conveniently placed right next to the baggage pick up. There was a flow of people coming from far down but he was doubtful that they were travelers from Spain. Puck squinted at the black and blurry window due to the rain that night to see if they had connected her flight to the gate. He couldn't tell.

"She's coming." The women chimed, cooing at her baby.

Sure enough, Puck glanced over to the long hallway to see a very recognizable figure timidly walking toward them. Puck straighten up and squinted.

_Could it be?_

In the moment he realized it was her, she had figure it out too. She quickened her pace until she began to run. Puck hesitated but he ran at her too. Sophie dropped her things and just as Puck could see her clearly. She froze.

Puck sensed it wasn't her. It was time that had froze, just for him. Puck took a good look at her and noticed she hadn't changed a bit. Her bright eyes and warm smile had aged just a bit but she wasn't a child anymore.

_They _weren't children anymore.

Her hair bounced around her face and as she slowly drew near him, Puck saw the flecks of freckles around her cheeks and nose that was only visible if you were close enough. And Puck had plenty of time to be close enough to notice them back then.

Time raced back to it's normal speed and her and her freckled nose smashed into his chest wrapping her arms tightly around him. Puck gulped truly happy to see her. He snaked his arms around her placing his chin on her head.

"It's been a long time." He said.

"I was beginning to worry that you've forgotten about me!" Sophie joked.

"Never."

Sophie pulled away from him as Puck grabbed them things she dropped and headed toward the baggage claim.

"You look spiffy." Sophie said, in her slight Spanish accent she gained over the years, "Finished your Masters?"

Puck felt shy as her eyes gave him a once over. His grey working suit was definitely different from the jeans and t-shirts he used to wear.

"Not yet, no. I'm working on it. I had a semester left at Dartmouth and I should be taking a job with the Statistical Sciences Department at my company." Puck shrugged, "Thanks to your tutoring, I made it out alive."

Sophie smiled, "It wasn't all my doing. You had the talent, all I did was push you."

Puck and Sophie chuckled as the walked into the receiving area. Puck smiled at the women with the baby and motioned her over.

"I've got someone to introduce you to." Puck sheepishly said, just as the women stepped within two feet of them Puck reached out and flung his arm over Quinn's shoulder, she held out the baby boy for Sophie to carry.

She accepted the offer and in awe looked up at Puck.

"I… Noah… you're a father?" Sophie sputtered.

Puck and Quinn grinned at her as Sophie's face softened up as she looked down at the squirming little one. He looked like Puck, almost exactly like him except for the eyes. They were a bright celery color that did not belong to Puck or Quinn.

"What's his name?" Sophie asked.

"Aaron." Quinn replied, "It's Aaron."

Sophie stroked his delicate cheek with the back of her finger. She sighed and accepted the fate that she had chosen. She delayed her visit to Spain that summer after graduation but she still left despite Noah's desperate attempts. She fell in love with her parent's native land and she couldn't bare to part with it so soon, so she went on to study cultural arts there. They kept in contact and Sophie sorely missed him but somewhere their paths split. They were no longer joined by the company of each other and the emotions strayed off but they were both still able to look back at their time together and agree that they were the first and perhaps only love. Their loves, however, had varied.

Noah in his corporate company and Sophie in her studies of European Arts. Making a life together would be impossible, so they decided to split. Old feelings had faded and new lives had formed but one thing was for certain: _they _had happened and nobody not even little Aaron could erase the memories they had once shared with each other.

* * *

><p><strong>BUT being the nice person that I am, if you are STILL not satisfied, then I am willing to write an alternative ending and that's all! Okay! Review to tell me what you think and if you want another ending (which I have a feeling that you might).<strong>


End file.
